The Arceus Assassin: Arc 4: Johto
by DarkWolfAssassin
Summary: Lily Zenex arrives in Johto to start her Pokemon Journey with her odd Ralt's, Zack and her Absol, Midnight. However with Engulfing Shadows Admin Alex running the operations, how long will Lily's journey go unaffected by them? This is the fourth story of the TAA series, and it is not just recommended, but paramount to read the other three. Also, this takes place parallel to Arc 3.
1. A Grand Start

DWA: Welcome! One and All! To, The Arceus Assassin: Arc 4: Johto. Man I cannot tell you how excited I am for this arc it's gonna be great! Now my one downside is how little of the Johto region I have played. Gold and Silver are very distant memories, and my Heartgold experience is Subpar at best, but I will persevere. There will be no review section as this is a brand new story! So, as a reminder, OC winners are RedAgent14 and KnightofStories, yes I know there are numbers in KoS's name but eh.

Also, this story is gonna be rated T, swears will be present cause honestly no one cares. There will be violence, no sexual themes. I am, however, worried that the violence will shoot it into the M rating, but, we'll see. If I (and the readers) feel it does, we jack up the rating.  
Pokemon is the trademarked property of Nintendo, I don't own it. However. Lily, and the plot this fanfic has, are mine.

Also, a reminder, Lily's journey through Johto takes place during the same time period as Stanley's journey in Kanto.

Now, without further delay, I give you, Arc 4.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 1: A Grand Start

-(o)- New Bark Town, 11:00am

It felt like a normal day throughout the Johto Region, and in New Bark Town, children playing adults going about with their work

There was one abnormality, however.

"SORRY!" A young voice shouted as a man sat on the ground, stunned. He'd been knocked over by something moving way to fast to register. This UFO was none other than Lily Zenex. She was on her Absol Midnight, unique in her pitch black fur, and she held her Ralts. Zack, who had purple eyes, darker purple hair and black gems. Lily had dark green eyes, brunette hair, a grey T-shirt with a golden Pokeball on it, a sleeveless black jacket, and black shorts tipped in red. She had her own change of clothes for later, but for now, this was her outfit.

[Why are we in such a rush?] Midnight asked.

"I wanna get going ASAP!" Lily shouted happily. Midnight turned a corner and ran headfirst into a person, knocking them back.

[You're apologizing.] Midnight said and rested as the person stood and shook her head.

Lily bowed. "I'm really sorry ma'am!" She said. The woman laughed much to her surprise.

"Oh it's no trouble at all young miss, heading to Elm's lab?" She asked. Lily looked up to see the woman wearing cargo pants, a white tank top, and a cape with a wide collar, and bright golden hair and eyes.

"Y-Yes!" She said. The woman nodded. "Well, good luck in the league…name?" She asked

"Lily! Lily Zenex!" She said. The woman nodded.

"Well, good luck Oh also! Please take this, as to remember this encounter." She said and handed her a white and black stone. "Memories are one of the most important things we can cherish, so each new encounter should be treated the same." She said and Lily took the stone and smiled.

"Thank you ma'am!" She said happily.

"Keep that stone close to you, good luck Lily." She said and walked past her. Lily put the stone away in her bag.

"Come on Midnight! To adventure!" She shouted and Midnight took off towards the lab.

With Midnights speed it didn't take long till they were on the raod.

-(o)- At the lab

"Come on Hana!" A boy said. The girl in question lived here in New Bark, Hana Riela was an aspiring trainer, and had come for her first Pokemon. She had dirty blond hair, a blue shirt, cream jacket, and black pants, and hazel eyes. She glared at the boy.

"Shut it Jake. I'll take my time!" She said. A couple minutes later she chose a Poke Ball and nodded. "You an me partner! We'll take on the world!" She said grinning. As she went to get her trainer license, which Elm had in his hand. The doors suddenly burst open and Lily and Midnight came in, Midnight skidding to a stop and tossing Lily and Zack into the ground.

"Oooowwwww." She muttered as Midnight giggled.

"Oh my, are you okay young lady?" Elm asked. Lily shot up from the ground.

"Never better!" She said.

"Who are you?" Hana asked.

"Lily! Lily Zenex! I'm here for my Trainer License!" She said happily.

"First come first serve kid." One of the boys. "No starter's left."

"Oh no no! These two are mine!" She said walking over to Midnight and Zack waved. "They're my starters!" The two just stared.

"Two starters? You can't be serious." Hana said hand on her hip looking over the girl.

"Well, Midnight won't be battling for a while. She's way too strong!" Lily said and Midnight puffed out her chest proudly. Elm walked over to Lily.

"Birch sends his regards Lily." He said smiling and handed her the license. And Lily bounced happily as she took it. "Also, may I inspect your Ralts please?" He asked

"Professor?" One of the boys said.

"Oh sorry! This Pokemon hatched from an egg that was years overdue to hatch!" He said taking the Ralts and set it on a table, and a glow came down on him.

"Relax Zack! He won't hurt you." Lily said and Zack nodded and sat still.

Hana was somewhat angry, what was so special about this girl, why was she getting special treatment?

"Well that should do it, you're all set Lily." Elm said and Lily walked over and grabbed Zack and held him close and Zack giggled. Elm walked up to Hana and handed Hana her license. "Sorry for the wait Hana. In all reality, Lily called ahead and would have had first pick." He said

"Well, I'll be off!" Lily said.

"Hold on!" Hana said and Lily looked to her. "We're battling. I wanna fight that Absol!" Hana said. She had to show this girl up, she can't just come in here with her different pokemon!

"Nope." Lily said. "If you wanna fight Zack that's fine but Midnight would win." She said. Hana stomped her foot on the ground.

"You can't just deny the challenge!" Hana shouted.

"Yes I can…why would I be obligated to accept?" She asked.

"Oh dear." A boy said.

"Fine! I'll battle the stupid Ralts!" She said angrily. Lily smiled.

"Okay! This will be Zack's first battle! Do we have a field?" She asked.

"Yes, just outback." Elm said.

"Hana's gonna whip this kid." One of the boys said as Lily carefreely ran out to the back. Midnight glared at the two and followed as Hana walked.

"I'd be careful you two, that Absol looks like she won't take any crap from anyone." She said and ran out. The boys shrugged and followed.

Lily was ready and rocking back and forth on her heels. "Ready for you first battle Zack!?" She said excitedly. Zack looked back and nodded and got ready, something seemed to click inside him as he took a stance. Hana set up on the other side and Elm walked to the ref box.

"This will simply be a one on one, first to faint loses, ready set go." He said with a smile as Hana tossed out her Poke Ball. "Chikorita, trounce this girl!" She shouted and the quadruped appeared on the field smiling happily.

"Okay Zack, Growl!" She said and Ralts let out a shout, the sound wave passing Chikorita and making it shudder.

"Tackle!" Hana shouted and Chikorita rushed forward. Zack stepped back and his face hardened and a dark energy formed in his hand and he threw it, the whisps wrapping around Chikorita and locking it in place.

"What's that move!?" A boy said.

"I-I don't know?" Elm said confused as Chikorita struggled.

"Zack, what is that?" Lily asked.

[I, don't know, my body just moved Lily…but I have another move like it.] He said.

"Another one? Well try it out." She said earning confused looks from the others. Zack nodded and formed a ball of power in his hands, and it turned shadowy and he shot it at the ground and a weak pulse shot out from the ground and slammed into Chikorita, launching it out of the hold. It landed hard on the ground and got up.

"Razor Leaf!" Hana said and Chikorita swiped the leaf on its head and sent a flurry of leaves.

"Confusion!" Lily said and Zack's eyes glowed pink as did the leaves and they stopped, then floated harmlessly to the ground. More leaves passed by and slashed Zack, and he cried out at bthe unfamiliar feeling of pain. He started shaking, not sure how to process it.

"Zack! It's okay, I'm right here!" Lily said. "Let's use that wave attack!" Zack nodded and repeated the process, the shadowy wave slamming into Chikorita and launching it up, when it landed, it was out cold. Hana blinked and sighed.

"Well shoot, hey, what were those attacks?" She asked.

"I don't know, neither does Zack." She said picking up the Ralts, whose eyes were set on Chikorita before it was recalled.

"Well you should learn, a _good_ trainer knows their own Pokémon's moves." She chastised and started going back to town. "When we meet again I'm kicking your butt!" She shouted. Lily just looked at her Ralts.

"Lily." Elm said and she looked at him. "I think I have a hunch as to what those moves were." He said. "But I will say nothing of it until I go over the data I have. But, know this, those special moves, try not to focus on them, not until we know why they exist." Elm said and Lily nodded.

"I understand Professor. We'll work really hard. Also, I'll try not to use them, unless we absolutely have to!" She said happily. Elm nodded.

"Very good, now, head to the Poke Mart in town. Your parents called and told me to remind you to go get supplies and a communication device." He said.

"I will, have a good day Professor Elm!" She said and ran off. He looked inside and saw the two boys had taken their gear he'd left and as soon as Lily was out of sight he ran inside and typed on his computer, a face came up on the screen soon after.

"Ah Professor Elm, what can I do for you?" The man asked.

"Professor Krane, please tell me, and I need your most scientific answer." He said and looked around before looking to Krane. "Can a Shadow Pokémon be born naturally?"

* * *

DWA: And we start. Now this was short, but I plan to rectify that in the future. This was the pilot, so its gonna be short. Part of me wants to take a page from El Torro's book and make a theme song but uh, uhhh. I am part of the musically uninclined. But that's not here nor there.  
So Lily met Hana, and before you're wondering if she belongs to someone else, she does not. Hana is my OC and the jerk rival, she lost today but she will get stronger. Lily will resist using the special moved for the same reason she won't use Midnight. Fairness.  
Anyways! Hope you all, enjoyed! Please, Follow, Favorite, and of course, Review. Have a good day everyone.


	2. On the Road

DWA: Looked over the first chapter and fixed mistakes. Writing at 3:30 am is uh, not smart. But it's when I have the most time to write uninterrupted. Anyways last Chapter Lily met Hana! Her Jerk Rival. Simple enough, and will we see more of Professor Krane? Eh, probably not for a good while.  
Anyways, let's get on to the reviews , thank you to all who reviewed.

Reviews:  
RedAgent 14: Yeaaah, I don't pay too much attention to grammar but fixed the more obvious mistakes when I woke up.

Gerticus: Lotsa new. Alola would be, interesting. Still thinking on that. Also, rumors state that there won't even be any gyms in Alola. We haven't seen any in the gameplay thus far.

TeslaThePikachu: Glad to hear its been that good! I mean, he made a new Snag Machine, and a Purification chamer (with help)

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech.]

* * *

Chapter 2: On the Road

-(o)- Engulfing Shadows Johto HQ: 9:12am, same day

Alex walked in his room of the building that was undergoing renovation. It was an old factory that ES bought up and had begun refurbishing some time ago. It was out of the way and perfect for what he wanted to do. Danny walked in as well.

"Johto, what a quiet region, plenty of mystery. We have to begin soon." Alex said. Danny simply nodded.

"Also Danny, I do hope your mind will not be clouded due to you and Snow being apart." He said. "Though our main enemies work in Kanto, I feel as though we will have our hands full here. League Champion Sephi is a good friend of Mike's, and therefore is probably anticipating us." He said

"I'll be fine sir. We have Whitney, as well as Mahogany Town's gym leader, Tucker." Danny said.

"We should try for a couple more. The more league pull we have the better." Alex said.

"Of course sir." Danny said. "Is there any work for the Trainer regiment?" He asked. Alex shook his head.

"Not now, simply train. We must locate the temples of the Legendary Beasts. We have ideas of the other temples." Alex said. "For now…I suppose I should prepare my speech. I hope they don't mind my anonymity." He said chuckling as Danny took his leave.

'Mike and his little band of idiots are all in Kanto, Johto is easy pickings.' Danny thought and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

-(o)- New Bark Town 11:23 am

Lily walked in to the Pokemart and looked around and saw what seemed to be a delivery girl. She smiled and walked over "Hello!" She said

"Oh hello, are you Lily Zenex?" The woman said and Lily nodded and the girl handed her a clipboard. "Just sign at the bottom." Lily signed the paper and the woman handed her a box and left.

"Have a good day!" Lily said and opened the box, many people were eyeing her Absol oddly. Zack looked in the box as Lily pulled out an odd device. "Huh, what's this?" She said and Zack pulled out a book let and held it open for her. She read out the description.

"New from the Kalos region, the Holo Caster V.2 expands on Lysandre Labs design into a wearable and customizable phone and news device. Along with that many apps and software can be added to expand on the other functions of the device." She said. It was a small circle with a couple buttons, it seemed to be able to stick to something, so she stuck it on her jacket and pressed a button and a screen appeared in front of her. "Woah!" She said. The screen was being projected as a hologram from the device.

"That's cool! It's already got some numbers in it too! Like mom and dads!" She said. "Stanley's gonna be so jealous. I'll add some apps and such later! For now I have to buy supplies." She said and turned it off and put the booklet in her back, along with some other things the device came with and put the box in the trash.

[You humans have many odd devices.] Midnight said.

"You mean super cool stuff." She said. "Come on! Help me pick stuff out, mom, dad and Stanley gave me enough to buy a buncha supplies!" Her two Pokémon nodded and started getting supplies. Well, Midnight did. Midnight didn't know much about humans, but she's talked to many Pokémon previously owned by humans. First thing she grabbed was a sleeping bag, then a tent. Zack mainly grabbed food with confusion while Lily grabbed healing items and snacks for the road. She knew basic cooking from her mom and had some cooking supplies. She was happy she had a Silph Co. backpack. Soon they had everything on the list Lily made and walked up to the confused cashier.

"That, was quite a lot." He said chuckling as Zack helped put all the stuff up.

"I know but it's my first adventure!" She said as the cashier worked.

"Well good luck young lady." He said. He soon finished and Lily paid and left with a wave.

She ran through the town happily as she soon reached the entrance to Route 29.

"Zack, Midnight, let's take the first step!" Lily jumped past where she felt the boundary was as Midnight just walked over with a smile and Lily started walking down the route.

"First stop, Cherrygrove City!" She said with a big smile. The three made their way down the route with ease. Zack got some experience battling wild Pokémon and low level trainers with Pokémon like Rattata and Sentret.

[We should be close.] Midnight said.

"How can you tell?" Lily asked.

[I smell what a city smells like. Lots of humans and odd smells.] She said. Lily smiled. It had been a couple hours and Zack needed a rest and she needed to call her parents so she took off and Midnight sighed. [A bundle of energy.] She said and ran after.

The group arrived in the city quickly. Lily was kind of glad route 29 was so short, it was kinda boring there. Lily walked in to the Pokemon Center and saw a few trainers, but no Anna. A boy rushed by her.

[Are all humans of this age so energetic? It seems tiring.] Midnight said.

"Oh that's because your older Midnight." Lily said and laughed when Midnight kinda barked at her, earing looks from other trainers.

[How rude!] She said

"It was a joke Midnight!" She said laughing. Zack was laughing too.

[Don't encourage her!] She said to Zack causing him to laugh a bit harder.

"Young Lady, you're next!" Nurse Joy said and Lily jumped and jogged to the counter.

"My Ralts battled on the way here, can you heal him?" She asked setting Ralts on the table.

"Of course! I'll be right out." She said taking the Ralts, who seemed worried, but feeling how Lily was calm, calmed down quickly. Lily sat on the couch near another trainer and tapped her Holo Caster and the screen popped up and she clicked on her home number. Her dad picked up.

"Hey Lily! How's my little girl on her adventure!?" He said happily.

"Great Dad! I'm in Cherrygrove and taking a break before moving on! Route 29 was short but the rest of the region is much bigger!" She said and his father nodded.

"Just be careful, don't want you getting hurt." He said

"Dad I have Midnight, if anyone wants to hurt me she'll protect me." She said

[Not after before.] She said.

"Oh you'll get over it." She said. The other trainers simply heard Midnight whine and say her species name but could get the gist so no one paid her mind

"I hope Midnight does. She's a reliable Pokémon, and a valuable friend here. We miss having her around." He said smiling.

[He flatters me, I just lazed around.] She said and Lily giggled.

"Hey Lily, don't forget to download the Pokedex App. I'm sure it will come in handy." He said.

"I will, I have lots to load and install, I'll do it while eating!" She said.

"Okay, call me soon, and make sure to have fun." He said and Lily nodded. "Gotcha Dad! Love you, bye!" She said and the call ended and she stretched and started looking up aps and installing them.

"Lily! Your Ralts is all better!" Joy said and Lily smiled and went over and picked him up and he hugged her.

"Can we eat in the cafeteria?" Lily asked and Joy nodded.

"Of course. The food is healthy and cheap and specifically for Pokémon Trainers, also Poke chow is free." She said and Lily nodded.

"Thank you so much!" She said and went to the Cafeteria, Midnight following. She walked in and it was obvious all the trainers were new, and mainly stared at her Absol as she got food for everyone and set Zack on the Table as Midnight hopped in a chair and Lily set their bowls down.

[So Mama Lily, am I getting tougher?] He asked and Lily nodded.

"You're getting strong fast! I'm sure you've learned new moves!" She said happily. Midnight looked up and suddenly coughed and shook her head. "You okay?" She asked worriedly.

[To, your right.] She said sighing. Lily looked to her right and jumped as a copy of Zack stood there.

"Double Team…awesome!" She said happily. "That will help a lot!" She said. Zack smiled happily and the clone vanished. "We'll move out when all the apps and such I chose are done installing." She said. "We'll be here a while." She said and started eating.

"Welcome to Johto News, and we have some good news today! The international Organization Engulfing Shadows has made a deal with the Johtoan Government that will allow them to start looking for and rooting out the nefarious Team Rocket, the same deal has been made with our brother region Kanto!" The woman on the TV said. Lily looked at Midnight, who was nonchalant about things. Lily was worried, seeing what ES did in Hoenn made her wary of them.

"We have an address from the Johto Division leader, who has requested to stay anonymous." She said and the screen changed, but the man was blacked out. Midnight looked up and snapped her head to the TV, just, staring.

"Midnight?" She asked.

'W-What is this feeling? I didn't even look at him, I cant see him yet, why does that man's figure just, fill me with dread?' Midnight thought.

"I do hope Johto does not mind my anonymous nature, I simply want to be safe, as is the wish of all of you. I am the Admin of ES working towards a future you all want. A safe one, one a government has tried to give you, but sadly failed, as Team Rocket runs an elaborate underground. I deem to use my resources to put an end to this." He said. "We have a full military force assembling should we need it. By full please understand I simply mean an average amount of soldiers. If you're a trainer, you may sign up for the Trainer Regiment, which are a specialized group that use Pokémon to fight with them. If you wish to not assist or any such thing, we harbor no ill feelings. Johto, your concern, is our concern. Recruiting stations will be open in major cities by the weeks end. Thank you for your time." He said anmd it switched back to the news anchor.

Midnight looked to Lily, a look of worry.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, Zack looking at her. Midnight looked down.

[It's never been that bad. I froze…why would a man trigger it?] She asked herself.

"…We'll stay away from them." She said with a small smile. Midnight simply nodded. There wasn't much talking as they waited.

Lily was worried at how that man being present on the TV caused Midnight to space out, but decided she would know if danger came around thanks to her.

-(o)- 3:04

Lily and her Pokémon walked onto Route 30, Zack riding on Lily's shoulder. The group walked as Lily checked her Pokémon with her Trainer App, which allowed her to check her Pokémon's stats and such.

[I hope you don't rely on that.] Midnight said.

"I won't, it's just helpful!" She said. "Disarming Voice?" she said looking at Zack's attacks. "What's Fairy Type?" She asked. She tapped it on the screen. "Newly discovered type in the Kalos Region, immune to Dragon, resists Fighting, Dark, and Bug, weak to Poison and Steel, Super Effective on Dragons, Fighting, and Dark, and is resisted by Fire, Poison, and Steel." She said.

[Interesting, so Zack is part Fairy?] Midnight asked.

[That sounds girly.] He said huffing.

"Yeah well your evolution is this." Lily said and showed him, Kirlia.

[Aw man…] He pouted and the girls laughed.

[Someone's coming.] Midnight said.

[They seem happy.] Zack said and a young boy started walking by Lily, around the same age.

"I've never seen these Pokémon." He said and Lily smiled. "This one's a Ralts." She said pointing to Zack, who waved. "They can feel emotions of humans and are drawn to the calmest and happiest. She's an Absol." She said pointing to Midnight, who kept walking at the same pace. "Absol are called the Disaster Pokémon because they show up at places of disaster, and are blamed for it. Instead they show up to warn of disaster." She said.

"What region are they from?" He asked.

"Hoenn!" She said smiling. "I came here from there to start my adventure!" She said. The boy smiled and ran back.

[Must have been curious.] Midnight said. Lily nodded and looked up. "We're gonna make so many new friends!" She said smiling and ran ahead.

-(o)- 8:07 pm, near route 31

"So, Route 31 is like 29, pretty short. If we hurry we can make it to Violet City before 12." She said as a stew cooked in a pot.

[Are you sure that's wise? We have a nice spot to set up camp here.] Midnight said. [And I believe Zack is very tired.] She said. Zack had been battling all day to train, he and Lily agreed to it.

"We can let Zack sleep, if we have to fight I'll use you." She said smiling.

[You have far too much energy for your own good, it's going to get you in trouble.] Midnight said.

"I'll be fine!" She said. "Seriously Midnight, we'll be okay." She said. Midnight sighed.

[I'm worried is all, so, changing topics, have you thought about other Pokémon to catch? Your brother didn't give you four Poke Balls for nothing.] She said. Lily hummed.

"Well I don't wanna be that girl with all cuties…" She said

[You have a completely black Absol dear no one is going to think of you as such. Instead my guess is they will say you're…whats that word? Emo?] She said with a smirk.

"…You…you're an evil evil woman." She said glaring at her.

[Pay back is what you call, a bitch.] She said and stuck her tongue out.

"My heart, you have shattered it." She said and dramatically fell over. "Congratulations, you murdered your trainer." She said her eyes closed.

[How will I ever live with myself…maybe by eating the easy meal in front of me?] She said and nipped Lily's shoulder causing her to jump and laugh.

"Don't do that!" She said. Midnight laughed as well and Lily went to check the stew. It was enough for a couple servings for herself. She took the pot off from its stand above the campfire and set it on the ground and tasted it and smiled. "That's good!" She said

[So, no idea on any Pokemon to catch in an unfamiliar land. How wonderful.] Midnight said and sat by Zack.

"If you plan it it'll never work out!" She said. "I'll know when I see our next friend." She said.

[How many do you plan to catch?] She asked.

"More than six. I want options!" She said. "After all, someone could have a team that counters what I just did, so I can change it up!" She said and Midnight nodded.

[Your brother should have done that.] She said.

"It's his choice." She said. "I just wanna keep moving, I don't wanna stop, not for one second." She said. "In Littleroot life is so routine, you're stopped in a rut, but out here, it's so free. I don't wanna be tied down ya know?" She said and Midnight stared at her trainer.

[That's quite the view Lily.] She said. Lily smiled.

"It's true." She said and continued eating the stew. "Like you said, I have too much energy."

[I suppose you do.] She said sighing with a smile. [So, are we walking when it's late? Or are we going in the morning?] She asked.

"We're gonna walk." She said. And finished up her stew quickly and started setting things away, and returned Zack to his Poke Ball to let him sleep.

"Midnight, can you put out the fire?" She asked. Midnight nodded and used a light powered razor wind to extinguish the flames and swiped dirt on it just in case.

"Thanks, let's get moving!" She said and walked down the path, the moon over head.

She was already having lots of fun, yet her journey had just begun!

* * *

DWA: That's chapter 2! Alex and Danny, hoo boy what plans do they have for the Johto Region? Why would Midnight feel such fear of Alex? Now sure things seem to be going fast for now but I'm just kinda lacking ideas for this early section. Soon it should all pickup, or slow down if ya get me. Why not make some predictions and such? It'd be fun, just don't expect clear cut answers, can't give anything away right?  
So, please! Favorite, follow, and of course! Review! It means a lot!


	3. Violet City

DWA: What's up!? Not much to say, I don't really wanna spoil anything ya know? I'm just glad people are enjoying the energetic Lily as much as I enjoy writing her! I'll keep this short but will say that her original team has changed, I can't say one because people may either protest etc but it helps the spacing. But one was a Zorua found in Goldenrod. This was planned for a long time but was replaced as I did make the restriction of Johto only for others, why not restrict the same to myself? So I got rid of the Zorua in favor of a more um, useful, Pokemon. On to reviews.  
I own the plot and my OC's, RedAgent14 and KnightofStories own their yet to appear OC's

Reviews:

RedAgent14: They uh, have had Whitney for some time now. She just joined on her own. I didn't even have a reason I chose looked at the gym leaders and said wouldn't it be funny if Whitney was evil.  
Then I discovered people hated her and I was like "uh…I swear I don't hate her."

Xenexis: Yeah Lily is gonna be pretty hyper and probably destroy her sleep schedule. Lily may be new, but she knows not many first route Pokémon have long standing strength. She'll deal with her team as any normal trainer, switching out Pokemon from time to time, keeping a select few with her at all times.  
Also, Giritina isn't uh, planning anything. All he marked her for was the rescue of Lugia. Giritina isn't evil, and cares for Lugia as he went through the process of becoming a Shadow Pokémon. Ah, Lugia did, not Giritina.

TheAdmirable402: Alex is special. Wearing a hood and mask as well as gloves, there is nothing about the mans features that's known besides his humanity and his red hair. In truth, no admin in ES trusts Alex in full, even David is cautious. Alex has an unnatural distance from the consequences of murder psychologically, seeing as he put a bomb in a school without a second thought. David is by no means a savage, but neither is Alex, far from it. Think of a Cyrus from Team Galatcic, but missing all the "right" emotions, like regret.

TeslaThePikachu: Knowing Alex, secretive and brutally

Wow those lasted. Guess I had explaining I wanted to do, wrongs made right and all.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 3: Violet City

-(o)- 11:29 pm

Alex stood on top of the factory, far from any civilization. It was perfect. A huge beast stood beside him.

"Shadow Lugia, I want two things right now. Team Rocket is getting supplies from Kanto via plane. I want to test your might, and that plane stopped." He said. He was very happy he was lent this powerful creature from David. He didn't plan to use its power much, best not raise suspicion. "I don't want a 40 day storm. A day is all I need." He said. "Go."

The beast silently took off in the sky and stopped in place and roared, storm clouds forming fast and spreading far. It soon started to rain and the wind kicked up and howled. Alex started laughing.

"Yes! Yes!" He shouted. This will delay them, we can call on the storms whenever we wish!" He shouted. "I will be sure to make use of this." He said and returned the Pokémon when it started flying back. He walked inside, dripping wet. He pulled a part of his jacket to his mask.

"No one go outside, we have quite the storm on our hands." He said and his voice could be heard inside. 'This can cover our more, discreet operations.' He thought as he walked to his office

-(o)-

Lily and Midnight had made it far through the short route quickly, and the lights of Violet City were near.

"Almost there!" Lily said happily. "Then we can sleep." She said

[I long await for that.] Midnight said smiling. She was tired yes but pushing through for Lily.

"So…what do you think the Gym Leader has?" Lily asked

[I'm not sure…maybe-] She started but stopped. Lily looked at Midnight as she looked into the distance.

"Midnight?" She asked.

[Run.] She said

"Huh?"

[RUN!] She said and knocked Lily on her back and took off at full speed. Lily, confused at her action looked in the direction she was before running and saw massive storm clouds racing towards them.

"What the hell!?" She shouted. Sher normally watches her language but storms don't form like that. "Agility!" She shouted and Midnight picked up the pace. There was a trainer walking along the path up ahead. "HEY! STORM COMING!" She shouted as they raced by, she hoped the trainer would heed her warning. Her Holo caster started beeping

"This is a Johto Weather Warning Forecast, a powerful storm has broken out and is spreading to major cities like Violet City, Goldenrod City, Azalea Town, and Ecruteak City. Citizens are advised to seek shelter wherever they can." The announcement said.

"Four cities!?" She shouted nearing the gate, many trainers were running in.

[We have to get to the Pokémon Center!] Midnight said and blazed through the checkpoint and into the city. As soon as they got outside the storm washed over the city, the winds were harsh and the rain was cold.

"I can't see it here! Head for that large tower!" She shouted over the winds and she looked back to see officials preventing trainers from leaving the checkpoint. Midnight took off towards the tower and quickly reached it. Lily hopped off and banged on the door. The wind was really harsh. The door opened to a surprised man.

"A young lady, please come in out of this terrible storm!" He said and let Lily and her Absol in. As Midnight shook the water off away from everyone Lily shivered.

"Let me get you a towel, you should change over in that room." He said and walked off. Lily walked over to the room and Midnight stood guard.

"Thank you so much Midnight. Without you I'd be in that storm with nowhere to go." She said and came out in simple PJ's. The monk came out and handed her a towel and she tried her hair. "Thank you so much sir." She said

"In a storm such as this I would never turn away anyone from here. Just be careful, wild Pokémon have their home here, and generally play, or rather, battle newcomers." He said and Lily nodded.

"Can I sleep in that room?" She asked.

"Of course, rest all you need to." He said with a warm smile. Lily nodded and went back in the room with Midnight. Lily was setting up her sleeping bag.

[I don't get this storm.] Midnight said. [It just…appeared.]

"It'll be okay." She said and snuggled in her bag as Midnight sat by her.

[Don't get sick.] She said to Lily.

"I won't silly." She said and sighed and closed her eyes. The door closed after the lights turned off. The monks were offering others sanctuary from the terrible storm outside.

The other cities were having the same issues, luckily Pokémon Centers, Gyms and other such places were open for trainer and civilian use.

Lily was just hoping everyone would be okay as she slipped into sleep.

-(o)- 5:21am

Lily woke up needing a drink, and sat up and rubbed some sleep out oif her eyes. Midnight was out like a light. She grabbed Zack's Poke Ball and walked out of her room to see many trainers on the floor spread out, the storm was still raging on.

"Hey kid, bathrooms back there." One whispered with a smile. "That's my guess as to why you're up." He said.

"Thank you." She whispered back and walked through the door and started walking down the hallway, the bottom floor was much much larger than the rest of the tower's floors. It was quite a walk. She came to a window to see the storm raging. She gripped Zack's ball tight.

"This feels….unnatural." She said. She sighed and saw something out of the corner of her eye, and spun around and gasped when she saw a Pokémon. It was a black ball surrounded by a purple mist, and it had a face.

"A Gastly?" She said. The Gastly stuck out its tongue. "Oooh, you wanna play?" She asked and held up the ball. It nodded and Lily tossed her Poke Ball and her Ralt's appeared with a yawn.

"Zack, up for a quick battle?" She asked and Zack nodded. "Let's start! Double Team!" She said and Zack made copies of himself and the Gastly blew out a white smoke and washed it over the copies, all but one vanishing, Zack had been caught in the attack and was coughing.

"Confusion!" She shouted…quietly. She was trying to now wake anyone. Zack glowed pink and blew the smoke away and hit the Gatsly, causing it to cry out. It flew to Zack and…licked him, causing Zack to shiver and wipe the saliva off his face. "Confusion direct attack!" She said

Zack shot what seemed to be an orb of energy at Gastly and hit her hard. Both had super effective attacks, but Zack was much more powerful.

Gastly shot the clear smoke at Zack with a more concentrated stream and hit him, pushing him back. Zack opted on his own, another confusion, throwing Gastly into a wall, who wasn't prepared and hit it.

"Zack, Teleport to my bag and get a Poke Ball!" She said and Zack Vanished and Gastly started to get up. Zack appeared on Lily's shoulder and dropped the Poke Ball in her hand. She tossed it and it hit its mark, and sucked the Gastly in. The ball landed and shook, until it pinged, sparks coming off it. Lily smiled and walked over and picked it up.

"Welcome to the team Gastly." She said and walked on to the bathroom to finish her original mission.

To get some water.

-(o)- 9:45 am

Lily yawned as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. Midnight was already up as was Zack.

[So, something, or rather, someone, tells me you caught us a new team, member.] She said with a smile. Lily nodded. She grabbed her Holo Caster and turned it on to the news.

"The storm that has covered four cities has calmed and trainers can now resume their travels." Lily sighed happily. She then called out the Gastly she caught last night.

[Ahh, so I was captured, Oh well, not the worst thing. Hello.] The now made obvious female Gastly said to her new companions. Lily checked her stats as she thought of a name. She quickly closed the screen as she just needed to look them over.

"Gastly, do you mind being called Phantoma?" She asked

[Phantoma? Odd name but no I do not mind that being my nickname.] She said.

[Welcome to the team Phantoma.] Midnight said and Zack smiled.

[I'm Zack!] He said

[And I'm Midnight.] She said.

[Nice to meet you both.] Phantoma said

"I'm Lily, I know we'll be great friends!" She said and Phantoma smiled.

[I'm glad I got a kind trainer.] Phantoma said. Lily quickly got dressed and packed up. Her clothes had dried during the night. She walked out and wnet over to the door.

"Hey, still raining." One trainer said

"So? We're Trainers right?" She asked picking up Zack. "It's better than it was last night, so, what's a bit of rain?" She asked and left with her Pokémon. She ran through the city until she got to the Pokémon Center and walked to the counter, many trainers were lounging around.

"Nurse Joy, can you take these two?" She asked and set Zack on the counter and Phantoma floated over. The woman picked up Zack and nodded.

"Of course! Please come with me Gastly." She said and the ghost followed as Lily went to the cafeteria.

She walked in with Midnight and Lily started to get food for the two of them.

"What could have caused the storm?" Someone said

"Maybe it was a Pokémon?" Another said

"What Pokémon could do this?" Person A asked.

"Lugia?" A girl asked lazily. Lily just up and stopped, the mark on her back compelling her to before she shook her head and kept moving. She knew of her duty here set by Giritina, but that wasn't her priority.

"Possible, people say Lugia was spotted not too long ago, headed for the Whirl Islands." Lily had to at least know where these were. She finished and walked up to the group.

"Sorry but may I ask a question?" She asked. These trainers looked older than the others.

"Sure kid, what's up?" A boy asked.

"Where are the Whirl Islands?" She asked. "I'm not from here."

"Oh, between Olivine City and Cianwood City. Boats keep away so if you wanna check em out you'd need to ride a Pokémon." The girl said. "Hunting Lugia?" She asked with a laugh.

"I mean…sort of?" She asked. "I more just want to meet it." She said shrugging.

"Well give it up kid, Lugia are very secretive. They need to be summoned rather than just found." The second man said.

"Well that's not of a concern for me…I'll find it. Not now but later of course." She said smiling. "I'll be fine, I won't battle it." She said and walked off. The group shrugged and kept talking as Lily sat down with Midnight and started eating.

[Was that because of you "Master?"] She asked

"Oh hush I called him that to mess with him." She said giggling.

[Not wise.] She said

"I'm a kid." She said smiling and laughing. Midnight sighed and quickly finished her food, as did Lily. "Ready to fight the Gym?" She asked.

[As a last resort only.] She said. Lily giggled and set her tray away and went over to Nurse Joy. Phantoma was chasing around Zack, who was laughing happily.

"Guess their ready." Lily said, and Nurse Joy nodded. "Thank you very much." She said and picked up Zack and started walking, her other Pokémon following. The second they got outside they ran to the gym. They quickly found it thanks to Lily's Holo Caster and walked in and shook off the water. Many trainers were hanging out. A man came over.

"Here to seek shelter?" He asked. He had a robe and one eye was covered by hair.

"No sir, here for a gym battle, if the leader is willing." Lily said

"I see, he's willing alright." He said with a smile. "My name is Falkner, I'm the Gym Leader." He said and Lily smiled.

"Thank you sir!" She said. "I'm Lily Zenex, just call me Lily!"

"Alright Lily. Trainers! Please clear the field! I have a challenger. The trainers nodded and headed for the stands as he walked to his box and Lily to hers. "I have simple rules. Two on two, I can't substitute, first one to lose both Pokémon loses. Ready?" He asked. Lily nodded

"Of course! Go on Phantoma!" She said and the ghost nodded and floated onto the field.

"Interesting. Go, Spearow!" He shouted and he tossed a Poke Ball, it opened causing the aggressive looking bird to appear. "Take the first move!" He said and Lily smiled.

"Gladly! Clear Smog!" She shouted and Phantoma let out a stream of white smoke that slammed into Spearow, throwing it back.

"Peck!" He shouted and Spearow shot at Phantoma, flying low.

"Night Shade on the ground! Tear it up!" She shouted and Phantoma shot the attack into the ground, breaking it up as it went. Spearow flew into the rocks and dirt and had to fly off course to avoid any more damage.

"Well then." Falkner said. "Peck!" He said and Spearow started to turn.

"Clear Smog with a spin!" She shouted and Phantoma spun while blowing clear smog, and Spearow dove in, and then flew out coughing. "I think we got this Phantoma! Clear Smog! Stream it!" Phantoma let out a concentrated stream of the attack that hit Spearow dead on. When it cleared Spearow was out and Falkner recalled his Pokémon.

"One down, one to go. Pidgeotto!" he shouted and tossed a Poke Ball in the air, and the evolved bird appeared.

"Phantoma, come on back." Lily said and Phantoma floated over.

[How was I?] She asked

"Amazing Phantoma! Zack, you're on!" She said and threw the small Pokémon up and he landed and glared at his opponent

"Wing Attack!" Falkner shouted and Pidgeotto's wings glowed with power and charged at Zack.

"Ready, Teleport!" She shouted and Zack vanished and reappeared on Pidgeotto's back. "Disarming Voice!" She shouted and Zack let out a cute shout that did damage to Pidgeotto as he kept yelling.

"Shake it off!" He shouted and Pidgeotto started flying erratically to get him off, Zack held on tight even as Pidgeotto flew straight up.

"Confusion!" She shouted and both Pokemon were covered in a pink glow and Pidgeotto squawked as it struggled against the pain.

Zack's eyes shot open, as they had been closed to prevent fear from showing. He was out of view of everyone. His hand became shrouded in dark energies and slammed his fist into Pidgeotto's head hard, the bird let out a strained yelp and started to fall. Zack gasped and Teleported down and looked at his hand. He…hadn't meant to do that. He looked up and saw Pidgeotto plummeting down and used Confusion to slow it and let it touch the ground gently, unconscious.

"Wow, impressive power." Falkner said and recalled Pidgeotto." He said and Zack was picked up by Lily. Falkner walked over as trainers in the stands clapped.

"Well, here's your badge, the Zephyr Badge." He said smiling. Lily happily took the badge.

"Thank you so much sir! I wanna get moving to Azalea Town right?" She asked

"That's right. Head south and through the Ruins of Alph and you'll be pretty close. Feel free to take an umbrella." He said pointing to a large rack of them. "The League supplied them to Centers and such a long time ago, in case something like this happened." He said.

"Thank you again!" Lily said and ran over and grabbed one and smiled. "Bye bye!" She said and left the building.

"Yo Falkner, you didn't tell her those ruins can be dangerous." One trainer said

"They've been relatively safe, she may seem reckless but that Absol of hers warns her of danger I'm sure." He said smiling. "She'll be fine."

* * *

DWA: So Lily first catches her first Pokemon, and then crushes the first Gym thanks to Zack accidentally using a Shadow move. When naming it my first thought was Shadow Punch, but uh, yeaaaahhhh. Next chapter Lily moves on through Johto. Little does she know, gyms won't always be this easy. Please favorite, follow, and review!


	4. The Ruins of Alph

DWA: Heyo everyone! Hope you're all enjoying the new Arc cause I am! Last time, Lily got caught in a storm, captured a Gastly, and even beat Falkner, now she's on to Azalea Town!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just my plot and OC's

Reviews:

TeslaThePikachu: Under David S. Lugia wouldn't have much time out but here, well, it will be a reoccurring theme.

RedAgent14: At this point I'm thinking my grammar just differs from yours. I read these back and see nothing wrong with how things are said and worded, if the point gets across why should it matter? So, unless it's really really bad to the point where it's not understandable, chances are it's not gonna change. I'm not striving to write an essay for a college class and get an A+, I'm striving to write a fanfiction.

Star-The-Writer: But what exactly is she in for?

MajicManaphy1999: What? Why can't Rina win? (I assume that's what ya meant)  
David gave Alex Lugia for its legend status there as well as being more useful in his hands since he would use it better for a takeover of Johto. Phantoma (its Phantom with an a, but pronounced Phan – tome- ah) didn't really need to question, most humans have a general understanding of Poke Speech, so one human that can understand better wouldn't be much when the monks spend their lives at the tower.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ruins of Alph**

Lily and Midnight walked down Route 32 happily, this route was longer than others, and had many more Pokemon. Lily was holding the umbrella she took above her and Zack, and Midnight was walking as close as she possibly could.

[I wish that was bigger.] Midnight said

"I know, if you want you can go in your Poke Ball." She said

[I'll be fine, after last night I'm too anxious.] She said and Lily nodded. She understood, it was a pretty bad storm, but luckily it was over and just raining now. This however, meant less trainers to battle. Phantoma needed more experience, as did Zack.

[Hey Mama Lily, when will we get to the next town?] Zack asked.

"I'd say sometime tomorrow. There's a Pokémon center at the end of the route we can shack up at for the night. If we stop every now and then to rest, we should be there around 8 or 9." She said smiling. "Then we have to go through the Ruins of Alph for a quick route."

[Ruins? Why do we have to go through ruins?] Midnight asked

"It's faster and the way through is clearing marked." Lily said. "We'll be fine!" She said

[That doesn't help.] She said

"It'll all work out okay?" She said. "Trust me."

[…Okay, I'll trust you. We do need to train.] Midnight said. [When it's not raining of course.]

"I know, Phantoma and Zack need it." She said. "For now, we keep walking." She said and they did just that, and it was a quite walk.

-(o)- 2:09pm

Lily sighed as she sat on a damp rock, it had stopped raining not too long ago and she needed to sit. Midnight did the same.

"At least it's not hot." She said

[I agree, my fur color did me no favors in Hoenn.] She said.

"I bet. We should train here and eat some snacks." She said.

[I can train the two, Lily you can take a nap if you wish.] Midnight said

"No no, not now at least." She said calling out Phantoma, who yawned.

[Hello Mistress.] She said. Midnight chuckled.

[Just call her Lily,that Poke Ball messes with ya for some reason, must be a side program.] Midnight said.

[I see, Lily then.] She said smiling.

"I'mma get some snacks from my bag, we can chow down, then you and Zack need to train." Lily said

[I thought we did well in our battle.] She said and Lily laughed.

"You did, but not every battle will be like that, so we need to get tougher!" She said Zack nodded.

[Her brother is super super strong!] He said. [Stronger than Auntie Midnight!]

[I don't know how strong Midnight is.] Phantoma said looking to the Absol.

[I've seen my fair share of fights and battles. Lily has banned me from fighting for now unless necessary, and I will assist in training.] Midnight said. Lily tossed some Power Bars out to the group.

"These will keep us going for now, I don't wanna use too much food until we get through Ilex. I heard it's like a maze." She said and started eating the bar. The food was fit for both humans and all kinds of Pokemon. The Pokémon ate, Phantoma using more dense gas to hold the bar. Soon the group finished eating and Lily hopped up.

"Let's start training!" She said

-(o)- ES Johto Headquarters

"So no trouble I assume you two?" Alex said looking at the screen.

"No sir, nothing bad over here at Goldenrod besides the storm." Whitney said smiling.

"Not a damn thing over here." Yawned Tucker the new gym leader of Mahogany Town. He was the lazy sort, but had the title of Gym Leader for a reason.

"Tucker, why did you even join?" Alex asked with slight anger.

"So, Whitney here was like, 'Dude, join ES they're trying to make the world a better place and shizz' and I was like nah man that sounds like a lotta work and she said I'd probably have to do nothing but report on trainers that pass through so, here I am.' He said shrugging.

Alex glared through his mask. Tucker was a large man, heavy set but still fit enough to fight, he had a blue jacket with a fur lined hood, grey eyes that were always looking sleepy, and a light blue shirt under the jacket. The man seemed to wear snow pants and boots even when relaxing in his office, he could only tell due to the fact Tucker had his feet on his desk.

"Tucker the tuckered out Gym Leader, what a title." Whitney said giggling.

"It's more Tucker the guy who was forced into a job he happens to be good at." Tucker said.

"I am surrounded by a young cheerful girl, and a lazy man." Alex muttered, annoyed at his lot in life at the moment. 'Of course, that's what makes them dangerous. Chuck, Clair, those are the more likely ones for someone to suspect.' He thought.

"Yo boss man, why not show us your face?' Tucker asked. Alex looked up.

"I will do nothing of the sort." He simply said

"Bet ya have one hell of a scar under there." He said chuckling.

"Tucker if you continue you this road I will assure your next nap will be endless." He said and Tucker chuckled

"Okay boss I'll shut my trap. I gotta go, League wants me, peace dude." He said and hung up.

"…He called me dude." Alex said

"He's bad with authority sir." Whitney said.

"I shouldn't have accepted him." He said. "Whitney, I know none are here but you know who to look out for correct?"

"Yes sir! Stanley Zenex and his companion Rina. Mike and Cassidy, and Danny's old friends." She said

"Very good. Good bye Whitney, keep up the good work." He said.

"Thank you sir, have a good day!" She said and hung up. Alex sighed and leaned back. "I need to reach out to the Elite Four, but how without alerting the others?" He said to himself. "And which one would join our cause…I need to do research." He said standing. "If only I had dear Snow. Ah well, I have my own methods." He said and walked out hands behind his back

-(o)- 4:23 pm

Zack fell back panting, Phantoma was floating low next to him while Midnight stood tall. Lily was in a tree, legs swinging as she held onto the branch she sat on tight.

[You two did well, for amateurs.] Midnight said with a giggle. [But you aren't my level just yet.]

[Oh screw off Midnight] Phantoma said. [You have a type advantage.]

[Zack knows Disarming Voice, and can easily use Confusion on objects in the environment, you have Night Shade and Clear Smog. You can fight back.] She said. Lily hopped down.

"You two did very well, you got much stronger from that fight. Of course you're both too tired to fight other trainers for a while. But maybe in a couple hours." She said and recalled Phantoma and picked up Zack. "How are you Midnight?"

[Just fine.] She said smiling.

"Then let's go!" She said and started walking, and Midnight followed along. They pasted under a monorail track after a while, and a train zoomed by, heading towards Kanto.

"So that's the Magnet Train, I hear it goes from Goldenrod to Saffron." Lily said.

[Quite the distance to travel.] Midnight said

"If we followed the rails from where the train came from, we'd end up at Goldenrod." She said. "But there aren't many paths in that section of Johto." She said. "Come on, we should move." She said and walked on smiling happily, Midnight following.

The two walked for hours, enjoying the sights of Johto, and after a while, started battling trainers. Zack and Phantoma after recovering from training were able to fight off many Pokémon and gain experience in different strategies. After a long walk, they bwere battling their last trainer before the Pokémon Center.

"Phantoma! Night Shade!" Lily said and Phantoma shot black rays from her eyes that struck the Mareep in front of her and sent it back and slammed into a tree and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mareep! Aw man…" The trainer said and recalled his Pokémon. "Well I lost, guess I can't battle that Absol." He said and handed her a small amount of money.

"Sorry! Thank you for the fun battle!" She said

"Yeah no problem!" he said and walked off to the woods. Lily recalled Phantoma and picked up Zack and walked on. The Pokémon Center was nearby, so they quickly reached it and walked in and it was empty.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you! Is there a room available?" Lily asked.

"Yes there is. First door on the right." She said and set the key on the counter. Lily took it with a smile.

"Thank you!" She said and skipped to the room and opened it. She was a bit happy it was empty. She let Midnight in and closed the door behind her and locked it. She saet Zack on a bed and went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She quickly hopped into bed and yawned. Zack was on another bed and already asleep on Midnight.

"Night Midnight!" She said smiling.

[Goodnight Lily.] Midnight said and rested her head on the bed and Lily covered herself up and fell asleep.

-(o)- 10:00 am

Lily walked out of the center, not too far the entrance to the ruins were visible. Midnight walked out with Zack on her back.

[I still don't like this idea.] Midnight said

"I don't get why, no disaster feeling yeah?" She asked

[Well no, no disaster feelings, but I'm still uncomfortable.] She said.

"We'll be fine!" Lily said and started walking and Midnight sighed and followed.

[Lily's gonna get herself hurt at this rate.] She said

[But we can protect her!] Zack said smiling.

[Yes, I can still worry young one.] She said chuckling.

The trio soon made it to the entrance, and Midnight's gut feeling was stronger.

[I really think we should look for another route.] Midnight said.

"You're being paranoid! I wanna get to Azalea!" She said and ran inside.

[L-Lily!] She said and ran in, Zack laughing. Lily followed the signs, running happily, Midnight following next to her. Lily suddenly stopped seeing a shine on the floor.

"Woah!" She said and pucked up the object. It was an translucent orange stone with something stuck inside.

"Huh, wonder what this is, we can ask in town." She said and pocketed it.

[L-Lily…] Midnight said and Lily looked to her.

"What?" She asked.

[Behind us….] Midnight said. Lily turned around and jumped as many what seemed to be Pokemon were just, floating around. Lily looked ahead and it was the same thing. One eye, but many shapes around the eye. Lily opened her Pokedex App on her Holo Caster.

"Unown. They are shaped like letters of the alphabet. When a large group gathers they have the power to…to bend reality!?" She shouted.

[Lily, we have to go!] Midnight said and Lily turned off her Holo Caster and nodded and ran forward, the Unown suddenly took a formation of a wall and started, chirping. The Translator picked up static.

"It's not translating them…" She said

[I can't understand them either.] Midnight said and turned, only to see another Unown wall.

"Night Slash!" Lily said and Midnight turned toward the group in front of them and her horn glowed black and Zack hopped off. Midnight charged forward and swung her blade like horn and hit something other than the Unown and was shot back and skidded on the ground.

"What?" Lily said. Some Unown came from the walls and started spelling. "Wait…I studied Unown scrip, I didn't know they were Pokémon but…L-I-L-Y, Z-E-N-E-X?" She said and stepped back "H-How do you know my name?" She asked, The Unown looked at each other and many more came from the walls and started to surround her.

[Mama!] Zack sand and ran to her, only for three Unown to stop him and hit him with Hidden power, throwing the young Pokémon into the wall hard and knocking him out.

"Zack!" She said and more Unown surrounded her and formed a dome and started spinning around her. She tried to run through but was thrown back by an unseen force. Midnight tried using Night Slash but five Unown blasted her back. The same Unown shot what seemed to be lasers from their eyes and they hit Midnight and kept her down and sapped her energy.

[L-Lily!] She shouted. She knew this was a bad idea, why didn't she listen.

"Midnight!" She shouted back. The Unown around her stared at her before their eyes glowed a light purple. Lily gasped and fell to her knees, clutching her head. "It hurts stop it, it hurts!" She screamed. Her eyes shot open, glowing the same purple. A vision appeared in her minds eye.

Darkness…

"No…" She said. "S-Stop…"

Figures, wrapped in the dark, screaming, terror…

"Please stop I'm scared…" She said

Balance gone…

"No no…"

Hateful being…

"It scares me!" She shouted

A large figure, deep red eyes, filled with hate wrapped in the dark.

"Please stop!"

End of hope…

"NO!" She screamed. So many images were flashing by so fast, but she was terrified, she couldn't make sense of them, something stood out, amid the dark of her vision, those terrifying blood red eyes.

They terrified her, made her want to scream, want to call out for help.

Help…

"Please…" She said and fell forward, her eyes closed now and the Unowns stopped circling her and moved away. Midnight had fainted halfway through. The Unown chirped to each other and many flew towards the southern exit. The rest circled the three individually and shone light upon them.

Outside the ruins, researchers talked with Poke Ball expert Kurt.

"I see so the Unown were very common in the ruins when you were young?" One asked

"Yes indeed. They just were kinda there, none of em every even reacted to a human's presence, even if you touched em." He said chuckling.

"Yet now hardly any at all, I wonder why." He said. Suddenly Unown spilled out of the ruins

"What the-!?" Kurt said as the formed whal looked like a dome and shone light down. In front of their eyes, a young girl and two Pokémon materialized in front of them, unconscious. Four Unown went to Kurt and spelt out Help to him before they all retreated to the Ruins.

"W-What just happened?" A reasearcher asked. Kurt's eyes hardened.

"This young girl…the Unown brought her here, she interacted with them…or vice versa. If the Unown are interacting with humans…something is very wrong." He said and grabbed two Poke Balls from the girl and recalled her Pokémon, then picked her up. I'll take her to my home and watch over her. You all can try and find out what happened here." Kurt said and started walking back to Azalea town.

When the researchers ran inside, the Unown were nowhere to be found.

* * *

DWA: Well then, what a turn of events huh? The Unown appeared to Lily and gave her a vision, but of what? Lily for sure didn't know. Leave your predictions in the review below! Next time, we see Lily in Azalea Town!


	5. Azalea Town: A New Rival!

DWA: welcome to the fifth chapter of TAA Arc 4 Johto, we seem to be moving fast but that's still somewhat normal for now. I guess I'm excited for certain parts and I honestly couldn't think of much or in between cities at the moment. That should change soon. Also I managed to get that chapter out fast huh? Yeah I was excited for the ruins. Anyways, on to the Story!

I don't own Pokemon. I do however own the story of this fictional work, and my OC's. OC's that have yet to show belong to RedAgent14 and KnightofStories.

Odd, no reviews. Kinda got used to seeing them.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Ch 5: Azalea Town: A New Rival!**

Lily slowly opened her eyes groggily, the light stung her dark green eyes. She held her arm in front of her eyes as she sat up.

"My head…what happened?" She asked as she looked around, unfamiliar with her surroundings. She looked at her clothes, the same as lasts she remembered and activated her Holo Caster. "Wait, it's been a day? Since what….oh." She said and turned it off. She recalled it now, the Unown attacked, or, something. She tried to make sense of the message or whatever they left in her head and it just gave her a headache. She slowly stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

[Lily!] A familiar voice said. She looked over and Midnight was standing there, wide eyed.

"Hi Midnight." She said smiling. She felt a tightness on her leg and looked down to see Zack hugging it tight

[Mama…] He said. Lily Bent down and picked him up and held him tight.

"I'm sorry Midnight. We should have chosen another path." She said

[It's okay.] She said and Lily shook her head.

"If they…if they wanted to the Unown could have…killed us." She said.

[But they didn't.] Midnight said. [But I have to ask, what did they do?] She asked and Lily gave a shaky sigh and looked around.

"They showed me…something. I don't know what. It was…terrifying…I remember deep blood red eyes." She said. "I was so scared they hurt you or worse." She said

"Whatever the Unown did to you affected you far more than what they did to your Pokémon miss." An older voice said. Lily looked over and saw the old man standing there. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides a headache I'm fine sir, thank you for helping me and my Pokémon." She said and bowed.

"It's nothing young miss." She said. "You're the talk of the town by the way. It's not every day old Kurt has to bring in an unconscious human, much less from the ruins." He said. "Those Unown, I heard what you said, they've never done this and I've lived here all my life." He said.

"I just, don't know why they'd do it to me…" She said.

"Don't worry too much about it alright?" He asked. "I have some food and a small gift for you, it's just a little something I whipped up." He said and left the small room.

[Will you be okay?] Midnight asked.

"Yeah, just need to get my energy back. Also Stanley gave me professor Voltic's number. I should tell him about this." She said. She walked out and sat down and called up the number.l Instead of a human, a Minun wearing glasses picked up.

"Yes hello you've reached Professor Voltic but the good man couldn't get to the phone." He said. "I will take a message."

"Um…Hi, I'm Lily, Lily Zenex and I was goven one of your translators." She said. "Or well, Voltic's."

"Ah I see, how are you finding it?" He asked with a small smile.

"It works great! But I uh, recently encountered some Unown, and it just gave static." She said

"Static, that is most odd indeed. I will inform the professor. Thank you and enjoy the device Lily." He said smiling. Lily nodded and hung up and ate the small amount of food.

"There wasn't much." She said

[Zack is a fatty.] Midnight said as Zack pouted. [He ate it, found it very good.]

"Well it was." Lily said and stood and grabbed her bag. "Okay, we're in Azalea, we can take on the gym after I make sure you two are okay." She said as Kurt came out.

"Going already young miss? Well here." He said and tossed a blue and red ball at her.

"What's this?" She asked

"A Lure Ball, it works better on Pokemon you fish up. I make Custom Poke Balls. Take it, may as well." He said and Lily smiled and put it in her bag and hefted it on her back.

"Thank you so much Kurt. Watch me on the league!" She said and ran out, Midnight following with Zack on her back.

"Ah youth. Back to work I suppose." He said and went to hios workshop.

Lily ran to the Pokemon center and she ran in with her Pokemon following.

"Hey Nurse Joy, can you make sure these two are okay?" She asked

"Oh! You're the girl Kurt brought. I haven't had a chance I'll see how they are. Right this way." She said and they walked in the back. She heard the doors oopen and she turned to see someone looking around.

"Aw man, where's Joy?" he asked. The male had red spikey hair, stood at 5" 8', cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt and sunglasses.

"Oh sorry, she has a quick check up with my Pokemon." Lily said.

"Oh, no problem! You must a trainer too! I'm Alexander Garcia!" He said. "Most call me Alex." He said.

"I'm Lily, Lily Zenex!" She said. "Nice to meet you." She said

"Same to you Lil' Have ya fought the Gym here yet?" He asked.

"Ah no, I technically just arrived." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Technically?" He asked.

"Uhm, it was an incident in the Ruins of Alph." She said

"Oh you're that girl! What did they do?" He asked.

"I'd….rather not try to explain." She said. She heard the patter of claws on tile and looked over to Midnight and Zack, who were smiling.

"No problem! Cool Pokémon." He said.

"Thanks. The little one is Zack, and the other is Midnight." She said and picked up Zack. Alexander ran over and handed his Pokémon over to Nurse Joy.

"When my team is healed we should battle! I need to check if you're ready for Bugsy." He said. "I'd hate for you to get crushed." He said.

"I can handle myself. But I wouldn't mind." She said smiling.

"Awesome! I have two, and you have?" He asked

"Three, but Midnight isn't battling right now, we could have a double battle!" She said

"Double Battle huh? Those don't happen much in Kanto or Johto…sure!" He said.

After the short wait the two stood outside and had some spectators that overheard their talks.

"Okay! 2 on 2, let's go! Zack, Phantoma! Fight by my side!" She said and Zack Teleported on the field and Phantoma appeared from her Poke Ball.

"Awesome! Alright, Totodile! Heracross! Time for some team work!" He shouted and tossed the Poke Balls up and the two appeared.

"We'll take it first! Phantoma! Clear Smog! Zack, use confusion to take control of it!" She said and Phantoma shot a stream of white smoke and Zack glowed pink and the smoke did too, and became a swirling wind that surrounded Alexander's team.

"Woah…" He said staring for a second before shaking his head. "Get outta there! Bite on Gastly, Fury Attack on Ralts!" He shouted and the two shot out of the tornado, Heracross' horn glowing white and Totodile's fangs glowing black.

"Dodge!" Lily shouted and Gastly shot out of Totodile's reach while Zack leaned along with Teleporting to dodge the Fury Attack. "Disarming Voice!" Zack let out a cry that washed over the field, hurting Heracross and Totodile.

"Water gun!" Alexander said and Totodile shot a stream of water at Zack and hit him, but Zack stood strong and used Confusion to block the attack after being hit for a short time.

"Phantoma! Night Shade!" Lily said and Phantoma shot the black ray at Totodile and hit him, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Aerial Ace! Bite!" Heracross shot at Phantoma and slammed into her as Totodile ran at Zack.

"Double Team!" Zack made clones of himself around Totodile which confused the pokemon. "Confusion and Clear Smog!" Zack and his clones held their arms up and glowed pink, Totodile gained the same glowed. Phantoma phased through Heracross and blew the smog onto Totodile, causing a lot of damage.

"Now! Show em what we learned in Training for this Gym! Fire Punch!" She said and Zack's fist gained a dark red flame and all the clones punched Totodile, but he was tossed to the side and was unconscious. Alexander recalled his starter

"Now we gotta take care of Heracross!" She said and Heracross shouted some indecencies at Zack for knocking out his friend.

[What a mouth on him…] Midnight said.

"Alright Heracross, we can do this, Aerial Ace on Ralts!" He shouted and Heracross flew at Ralts at high speed.

"Teleport and Clear Smog!" Zack Teleported at the last Second and appeared by Phantoma and used Confusion on the attack and concentrated it and sped it up to slam into the Bug and send it into the wall.

"Night Slash!" He shouted and Heracross's small claws became cloaked in black and extended as he shot at Phantoma.

"We won't let you! Clear Smog!" She shouted. Phantoma lightly blew out the smog and vanished in it. Heracross was close so he simply slashed where Phantoma was, cutting away the fog, but not hitting the target, but, what he saw surprised him.

[Hi.] Zack said, fist coated in a dark fire, smirking

"Fire Punch!" lily shouted and Zack slammed his fist into Heracross as hard as he could, sending the bug down into the dirt, unconscious. "And that's game! No one can beat a Hoennian at a double battle!" She said proudly as Zack floated down with confusion and Alexander recalled his Pokémon.

"Wow, I should definitely learn more on that!" he said and walked over and held his hand out. Lily shook it with a smile. "You can take on Bugsy, but be careful, his Pokémon are tough." He said.

"Thanks Alex! I'll fight Bugsy later today." She said as she let go of his hand.

"Awesome, I wanna get some training in at Ilex Forest, good luck!" He said and ran inside to heal his Pokémon. Lily smiled at her Pokémon.

"We got this!" She said smiling. Her Pokémon all nodded. They were ready.

-(o)- ES Johto HQ

Danny sighed as he looked down into the people that they had brought form Sinnoh, those in the Trainer Regiment. There was around 6 others and he hoped more would join. He had just gotten off the phone with Snow. He already missed her, the job was waaaay to boring for now.

"I reaaally need something to do." He said standing and started walking. "Someone to kill someone to recruit anything. I'd go after Claire but, Lance being Kanto's Champion kinda makes that, well, it would not work out well." He mused to himself. He decided to see Alex and see if he could quell the boredom. He walked up and the door opened and he saw Alex just looking out the window.

"Hello Daniel." He said.

"Hello sir." Danny said and walked over. "Enjoying the view?"

"Something of the sort." He said. "I have a bad feeling Daniel. I don't know why. I have a feeling I will soon have a job for you." He said, but it was more a question.

"Sir? A job?" Danny said.

"Assassination. Maybe that damned champion. Most likely." He said.

"It would be useful to have her gone." Danny said.

"Yes but at the same time there would be too many questions…I suppose for once I'm too paranoid. Ever since yesterday morning I've had this…nagging feeling in the back of my mind." He said.

"Maybe it was something else sir, news or something you ate." Danny said.

"No no, bah, forget it. It will go away." He said. "I have no need to be worried without evidence. Anyways, help me on a decision will you? We have two possible Elite Four Members up for recruitment." He said and put four folders on his desk. Danny walked over.

"Let's get started."

-(o)-

Lily stood in front of the gym, Midnight beside her and Zack in her arms. She nodded and walked in, the gym looked like a forest, with many bug types zipping around or crawling about. She walked forward to see a man with purple hair lying in a tree.

"Pardon me! Are you Bugsy?" She asked and the man looked down and sat up.

"Yeah I'm Bugsy, you a challenger?" He asked

"Yeah! What are the rules?" She asked and Bugsy hopped down and stretched. "Two on two, I can't substitute. " He said and walked to one side of the clearing in the odd indoor forest. Lily went to her side and grabbed Phantoma's Poke Ball.

"Ready?" he asked and grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Ready!" She shouted.

"Alright! Ledyba, go!" He shouted and the Ladybug appeared.

"Phantoma! Fight by my side!" She shouted and the ghost appeared with a grin.

The two glared at one another, and called out their moves.

"Night Shade!"

"Psybeam!"

The two attacks were launched and met in the middle, and caused a large explosion.

"We got this Phantoma!" Lily said smiling.

* * *

DWA: Aaaand I'll just leave that there hehehehe. Been a while since I did one of those. Felt good. Also sorry for the wait. I'm not sure why this one took so long. Guess I wanted to see predictions on Lily's vision. I'm kinda worried about the no reviews. I feel like some of you tried but weren't able but maybe I'm paranoid as I feel you would have told me. Anyways, next chapter is the gym battle and Ilex forest!


	6. Ilex Forest

DWA: Last time we met Alexander Garcias, the friendly rival! She won her double battle and anyone knows, Hoenn Natives are just good at those. Now she has her battle against Bugsy! Should be fun!  
Also sorry this seemed to come out later I took the weekend off to recharge my writing batteries.

I don't own Pokemon, but I own my characters, and plot! Alexander Garcia belongs to KnightofStories

Reviews:

RedAgent14: Yeah it is fast and I do wanna fix that, but at the same time there is a reason. Lily is kinda cocky. She may, she may not, I don't wanna give any spoilers because that's just not fun. Also, personally that thing gave me zero issues. So, yeah.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Ch 6: Ilex Forest**

"Bug Buzz!" Bugsy shouted out and Ledyba sent out soundwaves at Phantoma that washed over her, causing her to wince.

"Clear Smog!" Lily shouted. Phantoma blew a stream of smog that hit Ledyba straight on, but it flew out of the smog.

"Aerial Ace!" Bugsy shouted and Ledyba shot at Phantoma and slammed into her and sent her back.

"Night Shade!" She shouted and Phantoma shot dark rays from her eyes and hit Ledyba, it was pushed back and winced when it glared at Phantoma.

"Psybeam!" Ledyba charged the attack and fired it, hitting Phantoma and sending her to the ground and floated up.

"Phantoma! Stay Strong! Clear Smog!" She shouted and Phantoma blew the smog at Ledyba and the attack engulfed it and coughing was heard as it was blown in its face, when it tried to fly out Phantom predicted it and covered its escape route. This continued for a bit before Ledyba fell to the ground unconscious. Bugsy recalled it and nodded.

"Good job! Now, for my ace, Scyther!" He shouted and the mantis appeared and glared at Phantoma.

"Phantoma, return!" She said and held up the Poke Ball.

"Gotcha! Pursuit!" He shouted and Scyther's right blade glowed black and he shot at Phantoma. He slammed his blade into her and sent her flying and into the wall. She fell, unconscious.

"Phantoma…" She said and recalled her and glared at Scyther. "Zack! Go! Fight by my side!" She said and Zack teleported in front of her.

"How very curious. Quick Attack!" He shouted and Scyther gained a slight white glow and shot at Zack.

"Tele-" She started and Zack vanished. "…port. Alright! Confusion!" She shouted and Zack appeared on the field and raised a hand up and glowed pink, one by one the lights burst and went out until they were all out. Light from the windows illuminated the room slightly.

"Well that's ominous." Bugsy said as Scyther growled at the small Pokemon. "False Swipe." He said and Scyther's claws glowed and he shot at Zack.

"Confusion followed by Disarming Voice!" She shouted and Zack held out both hands and stopped Scyther and slammed him to the ground. Zack then cried out, sound waves washing over Scyther. He growled and stood and slowly walked closer. He raised his still glowing blade when close enough and Zack stopped his attack.

"Now!" Bugsy said and Scyther slashed down, only to hit the ground. Zack stood beside the blade, staring at Scyther. He jumped to avoid the next attack and landed on his blade.

"Our turn!" she shouted and dark fire engulfed Zacks right hand and he jumped slightly and slammed his fist into Scythers face and sent him back a considerable distance, and suddenly Scyther combusted for a second.

"Burn…" Bugsy said. "That hinders us immensely…" He said. "Wing attack!" He shouted and Scyther's wings glowed white and shot at Zack.

"Double Team!" She said and Zack made many copies and Scyther passed through many and suddenly gained a pink glow and slammed into the ground keeping momentum. As he tore through the dirt he burst in flames for a bit and soon stopped. He was out. Bugsy sighed.

"Well, that would be that." He said and recalled his Scyther. Lily laughed and jumped.

"We did it, another down!" She said and got her badge case as Zack teleported to her shoulder and was smiling. Lily ran over and Bugsy had a badge in hand.

"As proof of your victory here, I present to you, the Hive Badge." He said and handed her the badge. Lily started to leave after putting it away in her badge case.

"Thank you!" She said

"Wait! Before you go, some advice, things will ramp up in difficulty from here. I would make sure to do some training." He said smiling. Lily nodded

"Of course! Bye!" She said and ran out, Midnight following. Bugsy's smile faded. "I do hope she understands what I meant…" He said and looked up. "Now…to replace the lights…" He said

-(o)-

Lily ran into the center and luckily there was no line so she set Zack and Phantoma's Poke Balls on the counter. "Nurse Joy, please take care of these two." She said. Nurse Joy nodded and smiled, taking the Ball and Zack to the back. "Be back!" She said and ran out and across the street to the Poke Mart. "Now, we need more food, and other camping supplies." She said and Midnight nodded and started walking around, and the two started gathering gear. Midnight was getting things like food water and other survival gear. She saw a swiss army knife and decided to grab it and put it in the bag before picking up the bag with her mouth, rinse and repeat for other such things. Lily was getting potions, bandages and medicine. She went to the counter with Midnight and paid for the supplies.

"Ma'am, by the way we're having a promotion. Please choose a Poke Ball of your liking." He said and set some on the table. "Absolutely free."

Lily looked at the balls and hummed. She took the Ultra Ball and the man put the others away. "Have a good day ma'am." He said smiling.

"You too! Bye!" She said and ran out with her bags and went in the Pokémon Center and sat down and started putting away her gear as Zack hopped down from the counter, looking refreshed. He walked over and smiled, holding Phantoma's Poke Ball.

[Here you go!] He said. Lily smiled and took the Poke Ball and put it on her belt. "I should get something like Stanley's cool device! Maybe when we get to Goldenrod!" She said smiling.

[It's possible.] Midnight said. [Now shall we get going?] She asked.

"Yeah! Off to Ilex Forest." She said. And stood and put her bag on. She then walked out and bumped into someone.

"Oh my sorry!" She said. Lily looked at the girl, who seemed to wear way too much mascara, but it worked for her. She had green and white colored clothes. "Oh, you seem prepared, heading into the forest?" She asked. Lily nodded.

"Yeah! Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Well its easy to get lost without a map. But there is a map if you find the shrine to Celebi! So if you get lost, just find the shrine. Most if not all roads lead to it, plus there are tons of markers." She said

"Thank you!" She said smiling.

"Of course. Have a good day!" She said and left. Lily smiled and ran towards the gate, Midnight and Zack following, well, Midnight with Zack sitting on her followed.

-(o)- Time: 1:30pm

Lily walked into the gate and many trainers were lounging or leaving for the forest or Azalea Town. She walked through the building and smiled as she stared at the forest. "Wow…its beautiful." She said looking around.

[I agree, no forest in Hoenn looks like this one.] Midnight said.

"Well, we should at least find the shrine." She said. "The forest is a long walk after all, I feel like we should set up camp and take a day to train." She said and started walking. Midnight followed.

As they walked they saw many Pokémon. Lily liked all the Pokémon she saw but didn't really feel, connected to any. She battled a lot but didn't catch any. She wanted Pokémon she connected with on some level. Even with Phantoma there was a very small connection. That was the best way to describe it, but in truth, she just saw Phantoma and had a good feeling that was a Pokémon she wanted.

"How you feeling Zack, Phantoma?" She asked the two, Zack on her shoulder and Phantoma floating beside her.

[Kinda tired.] Zack said.

[Same, we've fought quite a few Pokémon.] Phantoma said.

"Well we'll stop battling then. Let you two rest!" She said. They nodded and kept walking for what seemed like hours, and due to the way the sun shone through the trees it was almost night.

"Think we should set camp?" She asked Midnight.

[It would be best. Over here, there's a stream.] She said and dashed into the brush. Lily ran after and soon came to a small clearing next to a stream. She set Zack down and she grabbed a stick and jammed it into the ground, showing where she came from.

"Okay, let's set up camp." She said.

-(o)- ES Johto HQ

Alex sat in his office looking over reports. "Still no sign of those damned shrines." He said. "Then again who said they would be easy to find?" He said chuckling and looked to another folder. "Goldenrod Game Corner hmm? A Team Rocket money maker like the one in Celadon. I should take care of this soon." He said.

"And the weather forecast will call for heavy rains." He said grinning under his mask. "This region will bend to my strength." He said and sighed. "I just need to get the ball rolling."

-(o)- Ilex Forest

Lily stepped back and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Wow that was annoying to set up." She said looking at her simple yet spacious tent. Zack and Midnight had set a fire up and done it safely. Lily sat down and pulled her bag over and sighed and looked up at the stars. "Our journey has been fun so far!" She said. "The storm, the gyms, even the Unown!" She said.

[I can't call the Unown incident fun.] Midnight said.

[They hurt Mama and Aunt Midnight.] Zack said.

"Yeah but that's a danger we have to accept! It's not like we're sheltered at home!" She said and pulled out cans of Poke Chow and poured them in bowls. "Here you three go." She said. Phantoma floated down from the top of the trees to eat.

[Thank you Lily.] She said and started eating. Zack did the same as did Phantoma. Lily took out a small cane and opened it with the can opener part of her Swiss Army Knife that Midnight had put in the bag. She got a spoon out and started eating the contents. It was just assorted berries so no need to heat it.

"I'm really excited!" She said smiling. "This adventure is so much fun!" Midnight smiled at her.

[I'm glad it is.] She said. Lily quickly finished her meal and put away the stuff she used and sighed.

"I wanna get moving as fast as possible. I'm heading to bed!" She said and went inside her tent with her bag.

[How fast does she get to sleep?] Phantoma asked.

[Should be a couple minutes. I don't know how.] Midnight said. [We should get some sleep too.] Midnight said. Zack just ran into Lily's tent causing Midnight to giggle. [He's worried for her. Well, let's finish our food and get some sleep.] Midnight said before going back to her food. Phantoma nodded and went back to eating. They would be up early to move though the forest.

-(o)- Time: 11:23 pm, Location, Mt. Silver.

Danny walked into the cave shivering. "Why would he meet here?" He asked and shook off the cold and walked into the cave. He stopped seeing a peculiar bolder that seemed to be…off. He let out his Empoleon.

"Come out Roland." He said. "Making me trudge up this accursed mountain is cruel enough. From behind the bolder came a man in hiking hear minus the backpack. He had rope around one shoulder and opposite waist, hard grey eyes, and a brown jacket. Underneath was a steel grey shirt, he wore worn yet tough looking pants, and had climbing boots on.

"What does the esteemed Engulfing Shadows want with me?" He asked in a curious tone. "And why send a mere child to talk?"

"I am not just some kid, I am leader of the Trainers of ES." He said. "Any trainer that signs up into the Trainer Regiment is under my command. I was sent to talk, trainer to trainer. We want you, Roland of the Elite Four, to join us, in our quest to help this world."

"You want me? Why?" He asked

"It would be helpful to have pull with the league in any way." He said. Roland gave a short laugh.

"Politics do not interest me. You came to me, to talk trainer to trainer, yet all you do is talk." He said and the bolder stood and turned. It was a Golem, a big one at that. "You wish to speak trainer to trainer? Battle me. Show me your conviction." He said.

Danny was taken aback, he certainly wasn't expecting this. He looked to his Empoleon, who was glaring at Golem. Danny chuckled.

"Empoleon! Hydro Pump!"

-(o)- Time: 8:09 am, Ilex Forest

Lily was walking down the path, making sure they weren't lost with signs that were along the road. Zack was on her shoulder, Midnight beside her. They came to a small clearing with what seemed a small wooden shrine.

"Hey! This must be the shrine!" She said running over. Midnight chuckled and walked over. She had an…odd feeling. Not bad, just odd.

"Its really nice, but very old." She said looking it over.

[Well of course. They aren't going to just make a new one.] Midnight said

"True, but it'd still be nice to clean it up." She said and checked the map. "So follow the left road huh?" She walked away from the shrine, which seemed to flicker into a newer looking shrine, then a patch of grass, then back to normal.

The two walked for a while before they found the gate.

[Oh good, we didn't get lost.] Midnight said. She walked in and saw a familiar face. "Oh! Hana!" She said and ran over.

Hana was sitting on a couch looking a bit miffed. She heard a familiar voice and looked up. "Oh look who it is, miss weird Pokémon." She said

"Well that was mean." Lily said frowning. "You don't look to happy."

"I'm not, Whitney wiped my team. I need to do some training and I promise you will too." She said standing. "Come outside, we're battling. If there's one thing I wanna do is have the chance to see you bawl when you lose and that _will_ be to me." She said. Lily just followed.

[Auntie Midnight could beat her butt.] Zack said.

[Oh don't worry hun, even if we lose we can get stronger.] Midnight said. Lily nodded and they got outside and Hana walked to a nice clear spot.

"We're battling. I wanna beat you before Whitney does." She said.

"Okay! At the same time yeah?" She said pulling out Phantoma's ball.

"Yeah." She said and held up a Poke Ball. "3, 2, 1, GO!" She shouted. Lily tossed her Poke Ball. Phantoma appeared, as did a small blue Pokémon.

"It's adorable and doofy looking I love it." Lily said causing Midnight to laugh. Hana growled.

"It's a Wooper!" She said.

"I love it." She said smiling. Wooper just stood there, smiling.

"Whatever, I see you have a Gastly, I hope it can put up a fight. Let's begin! Water Gun!" She shouted and Wooper shot a stream of water at Phantoma.

"Dodge and use Night Shade!" She shouted and Phantoma shot black rays at Wooper, who jumped away, but was hit, but just stood there.

"Ice Beam!" Hana shouted and a light blue sphere or energy formed in front of Wooper. It fired the powerful attack that hit Phantoma, doing a lot of damage.

"Clear Smog!" She shouted and Phantoma shot a white smog at Wooper. It jumped away from the attack.

"Water Gun and one more Ice Beam should do it!" She said and Wooper shot water at Phantoma who was hit. Wooper launched the Ice Beam as well, hitting a dazed Phantoma, knocking her out.

"Phantoma!" She said. "Oh wow…" She said and recalled her Gastly. "Guess we need new moves." She said smiling.

"How are you happy with loosing!?" She said. "I don't get you, just get that Ralts on the field. Wooper return." She said and recalled her Wooper.

"Alright! Zack, you're on." She said and the Ralt's teleported on the field.

"Bayleef, let's show them how much stronger you've gotten!" She shouted and the larger Grass starter appeared.

"Okay Zack, Confusion!" She said and Zack glowed pink and sent and pulse of psychic power at Bayleef.

"Take it, then Razor Leaf!" She said. Bayleef easily took the pulse, then swing her leaf to shoot many leaves at Zack. They sliced into him, causing him to cry out. He glared at the Bayleef.

"Fire Punch!" Lily shouted and Zack's fist was engulfed in a dark fire and Teleported near Bayleef, above it to be precise.

"Reflect!" She shouted and Bayleef set up a barrier that Zack punched, Bayleef winced at the damage but was able to shake it off. "Now use Body Slam!" She said and Bayleef jumped up and fell.

"Confusion!" Lily shouted and Zack tried to Stop Bayleef to no avail as Bayleef landed on Zack.

"You should try evolving that Ralts." Hana said as Bayleef jumped off and Zack stood a bit shakily. As strong as Zack was, he was at a severe disadvantage against an evolved Pokémon. "Finish it! Grass Pledge!" She shouted. Bayleef cried out as she gained a green aura and a column of leaves surrounded Zack, obscuring him from sighed.

"Zack!" Lily shouted. The attack soon ended and Zack was out. "Zack…" She said as she walked over and picked him up.

"HA! I _am_ the better trainer!" She said, expecting Lily to complain or whine. Lily sighed.

"You gave it your all, I guess Bugsy was right, we really do need to train!" She said laughing.

"Wait…WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" She shouted.

"Because I'm glad we finally lost!" She said. Zack and Midnight looked at her. "I kinda felt like my battles were, too easy ya know? I wasn't learning. I was just winning. My brother said losing is the best way to learn." She said. Hana just stared at her.

"Phantoma has a really limited moveset and even more so when it doesn't make use of her high Special Attack. Zack is a pretty weak species of Pokémon until he evolves." She said. Zack huffed and pouted.

"…Okay kid, you're smart. Whatever, still won't get by me now." She said. "But, one thing, I wanna beat Whitney as much as the next person, but before you fight her, take a tour of the shopping mall may have something to help your weak Pokémon." She said. Lily smiled.

"Okay! Thank you Hana!" She said.

"Oh shut up! I'm only doing it because it's better for me to see Whitney crying or something." She said and walked back into the building. Lily sighed.

"I've been waiting for a loss, and I'm sure many more are ahead. But with each one we grow." She said

[You're very philosophical for a thirteen year old human.] Midnight said.

"…I may have needed inspirational quotes for a school project." She said.

[Mama probably doesn't know what half of them mean.] Zack said.

[Dear you would only understand a fourth.] Midnight said laughing.

Lily giggled. "Okay guys, onwards to Goldenrod!" She said and started running and Midnight followed.

Hana sighed as she sat down and rolled her Bayleef's Poke Ball in her hand.

"Fucking Whitney…how can she trounce me just like that…" She said and looked out towards Goldenrod. "Lily will have to overcome that wall to grow. And she better, I don't want a quitting rival."

* * *

DWA: Finally done! Sorry this took forever everyone. Took a break followed by simply not having a drive to write. Got it back, battles were uh, shabby, but it's the start of a region can't do much eh? Aaanyways, next time is Goldenrod City, look forward to the center of commerce in Johto!  
Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and of course, Review!


	7. Goldenrod City: Shadows Loom

DWA: Hey all! How are you doing? Hopefully well! I'll simply say something quick, one, plan to stop having Lily blazing through places soon. After all she suffered her first loss so she may stick to places to train! Two. I've been excited for Goldenrod for a while! Actually since I started. I hope people start reviewing again because I love seeing them and replying to them! Anyways, that's all I got for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. What I do own is the plot for the story, and my OC's. Alexander belongs to KnightofStories

Reviews:

RedAgent: While your suspicion is sound it's not for the radio tower. Remember the Government and the Pokemon League, while like Senate and Congress in the US, are different bodies that handle different things. Gym Leaders are sort of an extension of a protective force on a town, embodying it or its values in some way, normally. Whitney has absolutely zero connection with the radio tower, and ES gets plenty of friendly media as it is. As it may not be clear, Goldenrod is a very central city that connects to Kanto, trainers come and go regularly. What better way to scout for the Trainer Regiment?

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Goldenrod City: Shadows Loom**

Lily walked into the city. She had run straight there after losing to Hana. She wanted to heal her Pokémon. Zack had recovered slightly and was riding on her shoulder.

"Wow…it's such a big place…" She said looking at the buildings. She ran over to a map as Midnight walked over eyeing people.

"So the Pokémon Center iiiis, here!" She said looking at the map. "And there's the Mall, so we can go there after everyone is healed." She said and started walking. Midnight followed and people gave Lily a wide birth seeing the large Absol.

The city was loud but was something Lily had never seen before. She had never been to such a large place. She kept walking until she found the Center and walked inside. A boy walked by her and nearly bumped into her.

"Oh sorry!" He said chuckling and walked out. Lily shrugged it off and walked to the counter and set Zack on it, along with Phantoma's Poke Ball.

"I'll make sure they'll back to full health." Nurse Joy said and took them to the back. Lily sat on a chair and hummed.

[You okay? From what I see Trainers take their first loss that ends like yours kinda hard.] Midnight said.

"I'm fine Midnight!" She said. "We need to train after this gym. We also need Phantoma to learn new moves." She said.

[I wish I was Zack right now, I could tell if you're being honest.] She said sighing. Lily giggled.

"I am being honest Midnight." She said as she kicked her legs. Many trainers were staring at her, unsure if she was actually having a conversation with her Absol.

"So, shop, then gym battle after lunch?" She asked.

[I guess.] She said and a chime went off and Nurse Joy came back with Zack and Phantoma's ball.

"Ma'am, your Pokémon are all healed." She said. Lily hopped up, walked over and took them.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, have a nice day!" She said and walked out with a wave. Zack took his spot on her shoulder and they walked to the mall. It wasn't very far from the center so they found it easily. She walked in and gasped at the large open ground floor, and many people walking around and talking.

[It's annoyingly loud.] Midnight said.

"I love it!" Lily shouted. She walked around looking at all the different stores. She soon found a trainer accessory shop and walked in. "I wanna have something cool to like hold my Poke Balls." She said walking through the aisles.

[If they don't have anything?] She asked.

"Then oh well." She said. She then saw something and ran over. "Huh, the launcher glove, store Poke Balls inside and assign a name to them. Voice command or manual selection allows for the Poke Ball to he shot out. Also can easily fit on a belt or other pieces of clothing and safely change shape to fit without much hassle." She said. It was a simple glove with a large bracelet that would go on the wrist with six slots for miniaturized Poke balls, and behind the top slot was an extension, which she guessed fired the Poke ball.  
(A/N: So the design is like that star glove from Yu-Gi-Oh season one if ya need a better reference, just, a bit modified.)

"It's simple, I like it!" She said and put it on. "Nice fit and light weight." She said smiling and jumped happily.

[The glove is fingerless, is that okay?] She asked.

"Yeah!" She said. She went over to the counter and took it off and set it down. The man scanned it and handed it back. Lily paid for it and put it on and set the Poke Balls in the slots and it spun. She went out of the store and sat down as she input names for each Pokémon on the holographic display. She had linked it to her Holo Caster.

"Okay!" She said. "Let's get to eating!" She said standing. Midnight smiled and the group went to the food court. There were many different restaurants that had set up small booths to serve food from in the court. Lily set her bag on a table and Midnight stayed by it as she walked up to a line for a pizza. She waited for a couple minutes, paid for two slices as she hadn't eaten much yet, and went back to her table and sat down and got a water out of her bag. Zack eyed the pizza.

[Mama, can I try?] He asked as Lily set some poke chow for Midnight.

"Hmm? Oh, sure! Careful it's hot!" She said. Zack took a bite, smiled and started eating happily. Lily smiled. The trio ate their food quickly and cleaned up.

"Let's go beat that gym!" She said and then remembered something. "Oh wait, we have to check other stores, maybe there's other stuff…" She said remembering Hana's words. She started looking around for whatever Hana meant.

-(o)- ES Johto HQ

Danny walked into Alex's office, who seemed deep in thought. "Um, Sir?" He asked. Alex looked up.

"Ah young Daniel, is this quick or do you need to take a seat?" Alex asked.

"It should be quick." Danny said. "Roland has joined our cause." Danny said.

"That's excellent! What convinced him?" Alex asked.

"He battled me, I showed him my belief for us and our goals." He said.

"Very impressive Daniel. We still have another target in the Four. And our plans for the Game Corner are coming together. If all goes well, we strike tonight." He said

"Am I to be a part of this?" Danny asked.

"Oh no no, weak trainers and guards, no need. If that's all." He said. Danny nodded and bowed before leaving.

"It'll be nice repurposing the Game Corner." He said chuckling as he looked over the plans. He would have Shadow Lugia create a storm, just to cover any…loud noises that may occur. He sighed and leaned back. "This region will be very easy to take." He said laughing.

-(o)- 6:09pm

Lily walked up to the gym and sighed.

"Okay, we got this!" She said and walked in. She was worried as Hana, who beat her, lost to Whitney. There was a woman at a counter and she smiled.

"Hello, you must be a challenger! It's late but Whitney is still taking challengers!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was too late!" Lily said.

"Just head on in with me." She said and walked through a door beside her desk. Lily followed and saw Whitney, white and pink outfit, pink hair, she looked like a fun person to be around! The girl set up in the referee spot as Lily took the challenger box.

"Hiya challenger!" She said. "So, before we begin what's your name?" She said.

"I'm Lily Zenex!" She said. Whitney's eyes widened.

'Z-Zenex!? Easy Whitney, she's not Stanley, but, Alex will definitely want to know after the battle. For now, you're a Gym Leader!' She thought and smiled.

"Okay Lily! Two on two! I can't substitute! Ready?" She asked and pulled out a poke ball. Lily held up her glove and it spun and stopped.

"Ready!" She said.

"Well the Trainers, choose your Pokémon!" The ref said.

"Clefairy go!" She shouted and the pink fairy Pokémon appeared.

Lily aimed at the field with her glove. "Phantoma, fight by my side!" She shouted and the Launcher shot the Poke ball forward and expanded it, releasing the Ghost/Poison type.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Phantoma! Sludge Bomb!" Lily shouted and Phantoma breathed in and fired balls of sludge at Clefairy.

"Woah Woah Protect!" Whitney said. Clefairy set up a barrier that blocked the attack. "Sludge Bomb? Already? Alright! Shadow Ball!" Clefairy charged the ethereal attack and ran forward and tossed it at Phantoma and hit her hard. The super effective attack tossing her back.

"Clear Smog!" Lily shouted and Phantoma let out a stream of white smog that hit Clefairy dead on and pushed it back.

"Charge Beam!" Whitney said and Clefairy put its hands together and charged a ball of electricity in front of it and launched a beam at Phantoma, and the fast attack slammed into Phantoma, and electricity sparked around Clefairy.

"Phantoma, are you okay?" Lily asked. Phantoma was wincing, just like Hana, Whitney was tougher than she expected. "Okay…Sludge Bomb!" She shouted and Phantoma shot the ball of sludge at Clefairy.

"Shadow Ball!" Whitney shouted and Clefairy charged the attack and tossed it at Phantoma, the attacks passed by each other and impacted their intended target and exploded. The smoke cleared and Clefairy was standing, but visibly hurt. Phantoma was out however.

"Gastly is unable to battle! Lily please choose your next Pokemon!" The ref said

Lily sighed with a frown and aimed her glove and Phantoma's miniaturized Poke Ball shot the red beam to recall her.

"Huh, I was just guessing….." She said. Zack instantly teleported to the field. He was staring at Whitney, something about her…he despised, hated, he didn't know what. Whitney took notice.

"Your Ralts seems to just be…staring at me?" Whitney said. "Is it okay?" She asked.

[Liar…] He whispered to himself.

"Zack, focus on the battle." Lily said and Zack nodded.

"Begin!"

Zack shot a confusion orb at Clefairy instantly and hit her, then glowed pink and raised his arm swiftly and tossed Clefairy up.

"Woah! Awesome! Disarming Voice!" Zack let out a cry that washed over Clefairy and sent it back.

"Shadow Ball!" Whitney shouted.

"We got this! Confusion!" Lily shouted. The two fired their attacks. The Shadow Ball landed in front of Zack as Clefairy was slammed into a wall. Zack was thrown back but got up. Clefairy was out.

"Clefairy is unable to battle! Whitney, please send out your last Pokémon." The ref said. Whitney recalled her Clefairy and tossed out another Poke Ball, and a large bipedal cow appeared.

"Ready Miltank!?" She shouted and it nodded. Zack just stared and Lily nodded.

"We're ready for you!" Lily said.

"Begin!"

"Stomp!" Whitney shouted and Miltank ran surprisingly fast at Zack and jumped up.

"Teleport and then use Disarming Voice!" Lily shouted and Zack Vanished and reappeared far away from Miltank as she landed on the ground and turned towards him. Zack let out a cry and the sound waves washed over Miltank and made her wince.

"Get close!" Whitney said and Miltank ran at Zack. "Now Rollout!" She said and Miltank jumped and curled up and started rolling in midair and landed before speeding at Zack and hitting him.

"Zack!" Lily said. "Confusion!" She shouted and Zack tried to stop her as she turned to him but to no avail, Miltank broke free of the confusion and slammed into Zack even harder. He was thrown to the ground. He got up but stumbled and looked up to see Miltank for a second before being slammed again by the attack. This one threw him to Lily.

"Zack…" She said as he got up. "We can stop we don't have to keep going." She said.

[I want to…] He said.

"…Okay…Confusion!" She shouted and Zack glowed pink and his hair started to float a bit as he was exerting extra power. He started firing spheres of psychic power that slammed into Miltank but didn't slow her down. Zack was hit very hard and slammed into the wall and felt to the ground and struggled to get up. Miltank stopped her attack, dizzy from the Confusion attacks.

"Zack…" She said. "You can do it." She said softly. Zack looked at Lily, smiled, and then fell over unconscious. Lily sighed and recalled him.

"Lily is out of usable Pokémon! Whitney is the winner!" The ref said.

"Thank you for the battle Whitney." Lily said.

"No problem Lily, come back when you're stronger!" She said smiling. "Have a nice day!" She said. Lily nodded and walked out of the building. Whitney bolted to the back of the gym.

Lily sighed as she stepped out. "Okay, so we need to train a lot." She said and Midnight nodded. "But first I need to take my mind off things. I'm gonna go play at the Game Corner!" She said laughing. Midnight stumbled.

[Wait what?] She said. [You're serious aren't you?] She said

"Yeah! After we heal everyone of course!" She said and ran down the street.

[If we die I'm blaming her.] Midnight said and ran after.

-(o)- ES Johto HQ

Alex was looking over reports, fist supporting his head as it was tilted to the side. "Boring boring same day stuff." He said. Suddenly a ringing was heard and he pressed a button, Whitney appeared on the screen panting. "Ah Whitney, you look like you were exercising, good on you." He said and chuckled.

"Sir I would laugh but I have something very important to report!" She said.

He sighed and sat up and leaned forward. "What could be so important?" He asked.

"A Trainer came through, her name was Lily Zenex!" She said. Alex stayed still and sat up straight.

"Lily? Lily Zenex?" He said to himself and started laughing. "Oh now _that_ is interesting! Good job Whitney. Go back to your duties. You will be rewarded for this. Send me some security footage." He said. Whitney saluted and hung up. He pressed a button on his desk. "Young Daniel, my office as fast as possible." He said and leaned back. Eventually Danny walked in.

"Yes sir?" He asked. Alec waved to the seat in front of him. Danny sat down.

"I have a job for you Daniel." He said. Danny looked intrigued.

"What is it sir?" He asked.

"Assassination. Did you know Stanley has a younger sister?" He asked. Danny fidgeted in his seat.

'Younger?' He wondered.

"She's in Goldenrod." He said and pulled up a video on his computer and turned the monitor and showed him what she looked like. "Now she may know nothing about us. But we can't risk her awakening." He said.

"Awakening sir?" he asked. Alex chuckled.

"It's beyond what you need to worry about, for now. At the moment she is a young girl that needs to die before she becomes a problem. Can you do it?" He asked. Danny sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir." Danny answered.

"Good man. You'll be entering the city with the Game Corner Raid Team, then search the city as long as you need. We'll keep an eye on her if we find her. Since she's young, make it quick and painless." He said. Danny nodded, stood, saluted, and left. Alex sighed.

"She has to be dealt with. She'll be a problem otherwise." He said as he looked out the window. "If only she could be useful…but a Zenex is a Zenex, and they can't help us." He said as the sun lowered over the horizon.

-(o)- Game Corner, 11:25pm

Lily walked up to the counter and set a basket full of coins on the counter, which counted it up to well, a very high number. The lady working the counter was surprised.

"Wow…well you can grab anything." She said. Lily pointed at a prize and the woman handed her a Poke Ball and took the basket. "Thank you for playing at the Game Corner." She said. Lily smiled and nodded and put the Poke Ball in an empty socket for her glove and walked out to a bad storm.

"Aw man…rain again?" She said and got her umbrella out of her bag. "Midnight you go in your ball so you don't get too wet." She said. Midnight nodded and was recalled. Lily opened her umbrella and began walking down the streets to the Pokémon Center. She walked by an alleyway, and a figure stepped out of it that she was oblivious to. She eventually came to an empty street even in the lively city and the figure sighed.

"Stop." The voice said. Lily did so and turned. Now in front of her was a boy in a black trench coat and fedora. He held up a picture. "Yeah, it's you." He said and called out his Lucario.

"Oh no sorry! It's too late for a battle." She said smiling.

"Sorry in advance Lily, but we just can't run the risk." He said. Lily blinked.

"Risk? What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head.

"Lucario, Metal Claw."

* * *

DWA: Oh who put this chapter stopper here? Oh hold on…yo wassup people it's me! HAHAHAAAA ooohhh I have wanted to do this chapter forever! I don't really have much to say because well, it's kinda straight forward. So, I wanna hear what you have to say about all of this! Lily is facing a Lucario, with an attack ready to kill. Please please review! I really wanna hear all you're reactions so please review with how you feel! I'm beggin here haha. Anyways, catch you guys next time!


	8. Goldenrod City: Revelations

DWA: Welcome back all, last time was pretty standard, Lily went to Goldenrod, bought stuff, lost to Whitney, had fun at the Game Corner, aaaaand is now facing an assailant. Average day right? Now, we see the results of the attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just the plot and OC's. The creators, KnightofStories and RedAgent14 get credit for their OC's

Review:

RedAgent14: Nope, ES is paying for good press coverage, so no need to do a hostile takeover. Someone would spill what happened and then the ball starts rolling. Zack can sense emotion as a Ralts, but it does seem to go beyond simple emotion hmm? I'll be upfront, Alex knows nothing about Lily's link to Giritina. As for Awakening, well, I can't say.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Goldenrod City: Revelation**

"Lucario, Metal Claw." Lucario's spike glowed and made a single blade, it seemed to be hooked downward past his paw. He shot forward and Lily's eyes widened. Lucario swung.

Lily screamed.

She fell back, her umbrella landing nearby. Lily was holding her face, shaking, looking up at the two in fear, blood falling to the ground. She secretly made sure she could see. She could, both eyes working, it had missed just barely.

'It hurts, hurts so bad, why did they…why?' She thought breathing rapidly.

"Lucario, I wanted this done quickly. Finish her." He said. The Lucario nodded and walked closer and Lily's breathing got quicker.

"S-Stay back please!" She was terrified, who was this person why did they hurt her why were they continuing? One thought suddenly came to mind.

'Stanley…I'm sorry.' She said closing her eyes and bracing herself.

"CHARIZARD FLAMETHROWER!" A voice shouted loudly and a blue fire hit the Lucario. Lily opened her eyes and she saw an odd Charizard, flame coming from the mouth, slam into the dazed Lucario, and a boy ran over.

"Shit! We're compromised!" Danny said jumping back from the flames. "Alakazam!" He shouted and his Pyschic type appeared and teleported the three away. Lily was breathing heavily, each breath was shakey as she exhaled, her adrenaline was wearing off.

"Charizard! We have to get her to the hospital!" She heard as she passed out.

-(o)- 1:43pm next day, Goldenrod Hospital

Lily slowly woke up, the sound of a rhythmic beep confusing her. She sat up and hissed at the pain above and below her right eye. She was confused as she touched the square bandages that where over her wounbds, before recalling the night before. She looked around but saw no one and sighed and pulled her legs up to her.

"Why did he attack me?" She asked herself sadly. A door opened and she looked towards the newcomer. He kinda stared and sighed.

"Thank goodness you're awake." He said. The boy wore an aqua striped shirt, green camo pants, a black cap with a Poke Ball logo on the top right of a white square, and black sneakers. "Wasn't sure how long I'd have to wait." He said smiling.

Lily wanted to thank him, recognizing him from what she saw, but nothing came out.

"Oh, I told the Pokemon you had, or at least the two I saw you with at the center. Shall I go get them, they are, well worried is an understatement." He said chuckling. Lily nodded and the boy left. Next thing she saw was Midnight running in with Zack.

[L-Lily…] Midnight said.

[Mama…] Zack said teleporting over and hugging Lily's arm. Lily gave a slight smile to the small Pokemon.

[Why didn't you call for us?] Midnight said as the boy walked back in.

"I didn't have time." She said looking at Midnight.

"So uh, doctor says you'll be okay, the wounds need to heal, and you'll have a scar. My name is Robin." He said.

"Lily." She simply said as Midnight hopped up, looking very worried.

"What were you doing out so late?" He asked.

"Going to the Center, won at the Game Corner." She said.

"Oh, you left at a good time, ES hit it last night." He said. "Speaking of, the guy dropped this." He said and held up a badge, it had the symbol of Engulfing Shadows.

"Engulfing Shadows? Why?" She said

"Beats me." He said. "At least you'll be outta here by tomorrow." He said. Lily sighed. "Listen Lily, don't let this beat you into the dirt okay? I saw you entering that center, happy and full of hope." He said. Midnight nodded.

"But…I could of…could of…" She said and started crying, the weight of what happened finally hitting her.

"…I'll leave for a bit." He said and left the room so she could cry it out. She cried for a bit before she felt a hand on her. She looked to the left, the man from that day.

"G-Giritina…" She said. Midnight was growling slightly.

"Lily. I'm uh, not the best with sentimental, but, trust me, Robin is correct. Don't let this defeat you. You're a Zenex after all." He said smiling slightly. Lily nodded, she knew it wouldn't keep her down.

"I just need to rest." She said smiling. Giritina nodded and vanished right before Robin came back in with a smile.

"So, that was fast." He said smiling.

"I can rebound quickly. Thank you for last night." She said.

"Oh it's no problem." He said smiling. "I heard a scream and just acted."

"You saved me, that's pretty big." She said. She gasped and looked at a tray table, her glove was there. She picked out a Poke Ball and let out the Pokémon inside. Phantoma yawned and looked around then saw the bandages on Lily's face.

[Lily! What happened?] She asked.

"Phantoma, I'm okay…just a close call." She said smiling.

"She sounds worried." Robin said. "You're Pokemon really care for you."

"I'm too reckless for their care." She said laughing lightly, petting Midnight. "Now, we have a new teammate." She said and grabbed the other Poke Ball and it popped open, showing a Pink and blue polygonal Pokemon.

"A Porygon?" Robin asked.

"Ah! You must be my new owner!" The Porygon said in clear English.

"It talks!?" Robin said.

"Of course sir! I may be a Pokemon but I am programmed to work with humans, and therefore must have the ability to speak the most common human language, I can also talk any other language!" It said.

"Ordis!" Lily suddenly said.

"Ma'am?" Porygon said.

"Register nickname as Ordis please!" She said.

"Nickname registered! How may I serve? Oh! You have a Holo Caster V2, I can reside in that as a personal AI and combat unit ma'am!" Ordis said.

"…Huh?" She said and Ordis seemed to digitize and enter her Holo Caster, then it projected an image of Ordis.

"As I said, personal AI." Ordis said.

"That's awesome!" She said and put the Poke Balls back in her glove.

"Well Lily, I'm gonna head out." Robin said standing. "Good luck on your adventure." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Okay Robin…thank you again." She said. Robin tossed her a balled up piece of paper.

"You ever wanna talk, call me up." He said and walked out of the room. Lily sighed and lied back.

"Just stuck here for the rest of the day…" She muttered.

[Lily, you should call your parents.] Midnight said. Lily frowned. [Even if they want you to return they can't exactly force you.]

[Also, she can lie about what happened.] Phantoma said.

"Fine fine, Ordis can you call home. Also call me Lily." She said smiling.

"Of course ma'am! Calling home!" He said and became a screen and soon her dad answered.

"Lily ho-…Lily what's with the bandages?" He asked.

"Oh just an accident, I was training, and fell on a rock." She lied with a smile.

"I see, alright. How has your adventure gone so far?" He asked smiling. Lily internally sighed, thankful he bought the lie.

"I'm doing great!" She said. "Two badges, two new friends, but I lost to Whitney." She said.

"Well don't let it crush ya, every Trainer loses." He said.

"I know dad, I have lots of training to do!" She said.

"That's my girl. Remember to have fun! I have to go Lily." He said.

"Okay dad! Love you!" She said.

"Love you too Lily." He said and hung up. Lily sighed and looked out her window.

"Least he bought it huh?" She said.

[Yeah! And tomorrow we can start our training!] Phantoma said.

"Lily, will I be participating in battles?" Ordis said from the Holo Caster.

"Yes you will Ordis. So be ready to train. For now…I guess we have the day off." She said sitting back and smiling at her team. As long as she had them, everything would be fine.

-(o)- ES Johto HQ

"So, you didn't manage because someone interfered?" Alex said. Danny nodded fidgeting in his seat, he was worried how he'd react.

"Well, Lily is still not a threat, so it's not a big deal as of now, but she could become an annoyance. For now we shall watch her." He said. Danny let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes sir." He said.

"You're dismissed Daniel. You do not need to worry, you were unprepared for outside interference, as was I." He said

Danny nodded and stood and left.

"I thought I would have gotten chewed out. At least I can talk to Snow in a few." He said and put his hands in his pockets and he stopped and started patting himself all over. "Oh hell…did I drop it?" He asked. "Good job Danny, you lost your emblem…" He said sighing. He just continued walking

-(o)- Goldenrod City Pokémon Center, Five days later, 9:04 am

Robin was in the Pokémon Center, he'd stuck around simply to see how Lily's rematch with Whitney would go, they had talked when she was discharged from the Hospital, however it had been days and anyone he asked hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. He was sure she was fine but, something about the fact ES wanted to attack her made him…worried to say the least.

"Where is she?" He muttered. He sighed and heard the door open and he looked over. "Well that's my answer…" he said. It was Lily, Midnight and Zack walking in. Lily had removed her bandages a while ago, it was obvious she was going to sport a scar the rest of her life, but, any trainer could see the air around her.

Lily had changed. Lily walked past robin with a slight wave and wink as she handed her Pokémon to Joy.

"Hey Lil'." Robin said. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Training. In secret." She said giggling.

"Well no one here had seen you in days, where were you?" He asked.

"Ilex." She said. "Lots of strong Pokémon deep in the forest off the path." She said and stretched. Robin kinda stared, she had changed, maybe not in personality, but, she was confidant, more than usual, stronger.  
Maybe more resolved? He couldn't tell.

"Lily! Your Pokemon are okay!" Joy said and Lily walked over and took the Poke Balls and put them in her glove and nodded. Midnight and Zack walked over, and nodded.

"We got this." She said. "Wanna come watch?" She asked walking past Robin. Robin shrugged.

"Shouganai, let's go." He said and followed. They walked to the gym and walked inside.

"Whitney!" She said walking into the battlefield, there was a full crowd watching a show, Whitney at the helm. She jumped upon seeing Lily.

"L-Lily! We have a show!" She said, surprised the girl was even alive, but something must have happened. "We can't…" She said and saw, one, the scar, and two, the resolve in Lily and grinned. "Ya know what! Change of plans, can you beet Goldenrod's queen!?" She said and jumped back to the Gym Leader's side of the field.

"W-Whitney we can't have a battle, the show!" A man said.

"Screw the show, she wants a rematch, as a gym leader I'm obliged to give it!" She shouted. Lily walked to the challenger box and while some groaned others looked excited.

"Let's begin! Clefairy! Shadow Ball!" Shje shouted throwing her Poke Ball, not even waiting to see Lily's Pokémon.

Lily spread her arms out to her sides. "Ordis, Agility!" She shouted and from her Holo Caster came the Porygon, which sped at the Shadow Ball and passed through it.

"A Porygon!?" Whitney said.

"That's right, I got him from the Game Corner to cheer myself up!" She said.

"Ready for combat ma'am!" Ordis said.

"Then let's do this! Psybeam!" She shouted and Ordis charged the attack and fired it, hitting Clefairy and sending it back. Robin was watching nearby.

"Impressive power." He said.

"Clefairy, Charge Beam!" She shouted and Clefairy charged the attack and shot the beam of electricity at Ordis.

"Protect!" Lily said and Ordis put up a green barrier and the attack bounced off. "Thunderbolt!" She shouted and Ordis cloaked itself in electricity and fired it, hitting Clefair and sending it back with a cry. "Now Psybeam!" She shouted and Ordis fired the Psychic type attack again and blasted Clefairy and the attack exploded. The smoke cleared and Clefairy was panting.

"In just a few days she's advanced this much?" Whitney asked. 'Alex mentioned something like this…did she?...No…she hasn't. Good for ES, back to the battle!'

"Clefairy, Metronome!" She shouted and Clefairy wagged its fingers and it glowed and jumped into the sky, and fired a beam of dark red and black energy that slammed into Ordis. When the attack finished Ordis was wincing and Clefairy seemed to have healed.

"Ordis, what move was that!?" Lily said.

"According to my database ma'am, that was Oblivion Wing, signature move of Yveltal from the Kalos Region." Ordis said. "It has high damage and heals the user of said attack."

"A Legendary move?" She said. "Guess we have to step it up! Agility!" She shouted and Ordis upped its speed.

"Time for another roll, Metro-"

"Tackle!" Lily shouted and Ordis shot forward and slammed into Clefairy and sent it back. "Thunderbolt! Psybeam!" She shouted and Ordis fired the electric blast and hit Clefairy, and then hit it with Psybeam and sent it to the wall. Celfairy was out. Whitney kinda stared at Celfair and sighed. "Wow." She said and recalled her Pokemon.

"You've improved! But not enough!" She shouted and tossed another Poke Ball. Her Miltank appeared.

"Ordis, come back." She said and Ordis returned to her Holo Caster. "Zack?" She asked. Zack teleported on the field and Miltank, remembering last battle laughed.

"Miltank that's rude." Whitney said crossing her arms. Miltank huffed and got ready to battle.

"Magical Leaf!" Lily said and Zack summoned leaves glowing with Rainbow energy and launched them and they cut into Miltank.

"Stomp!" Whitney shouted and Miltank jumped and aimed to land on Zack.

"Confusion." Lily said and Zack glowed pink, as did Miltank, and Miltank stopped midair. Zack crossed his arms across his chest, and swiped them down and Miltank was sent into the wall behind Whitney.

"Rollout!" She shouted and Miltank rolled past her at high speed.

"Magical Leaf!" She shouted and Zack sent the leaves at Miltank, but didn't slow it down and Zack gasped before he was hit by Miltank and thrown back. Zack did however land on his feet.

"Just keep using Magical Leaf for now! We can whittle her down." She said and Zack summoned more leaves and just pelted Miltank with the leaves, and Miltank slammed into Zack again, sending him back. He used Confusion to allow him to land safely and sent more leaves at her, only to get hit again, and while in midair, Miltank took the opportunity to hit him again and sent him tonto the wall and Miltank rolled away at a very high speed, planning to ram Zack.

"Zack!" She shouted as Zack slowly stood again, panting heavily, the Rollouts taking a lot from him.

"We can do it Zack, we can win!" She shouted. Something, clicked inside Zack, or, maybe it snapped. A limiter? He didn't know, but he felt a surge of power and took a deep breath as he was enveloped by darkness. Everyone watched as the blackened silhouette of the Ralts got taller, gained a tutu, and the gems moved on his head to the sides.

"Evolution, but, why is it…so dark?" Robin asked, the area around Zack seemed….dark, like he was absorbing light.

The darkness surrounding Zack burst and he opened his eyes as Miltank was upon him. His fist became enshrouded in darkness and he put his left foot in front of him and he threw his right fist at Miltank and the attack connected, stopping Miltank, and blasting her back and rolling across the ground.

"W-Woah…" Lily said.

"What…just happened?" Whitney said.

"D-did that Kirlia just punch away a full power roll out?" Robin said. He saw Miltank get up shakily, then fall to one knee. Zack started walking towards Miltank. He was in a kind of trance, he saw a target, and needed to eliminate it.

"Zack!" Lily shouted and Zack gave a slight gasp and looked back and shook his head. "You okay?" She asked.

Zack smiled and nodded. [I'm fine, let's win.] He said. Lily nodded.

"Go! Finish with Fire Punch!" Zack ran forward with a fist full of dark fire and jumped up and slammed his fist into Miltanks face, and sent her to the ground. Miltank didn't move as Zack landed. The crowd went wild as Whitney just stared before shaking her head.

"That was amazing!" She said laughing and recalled her Pokémon.

Lily walked over to her and chuckled. "It was nothing."

"I disagree, in the past few days, you've really improved! She said and handed her the badge. "This is the Plain Badge, proof of your victory here at the Goldenrod Gym!" She said and Lily took it and put it in her Badge Case.

"Thank you Whitney!" She said.

"Of course! Have a good adventure!" She said and Lily started to head out, as did Robin. Whitney's assistant walked up to her.

"Send ES a message, Lily has a very odd Kirlia." She said quietly. The assistant nodded and left the room. Whitney was worried, what was with that evolution? She decided to ignore it and had people set up for the rest of the show.

Lily was outside, taking pictures of Zack, much to his displeasure. He hadn't changed much, same purple hair and eyes, and same black gems.

[Stoooop.] He whined.

"But you look so cute!" Lily said and Midnight laughed. Robin was staring at Zack, what was with it? Dark Evolution, a dark punch? What did it mean? He had to know, and well, it made him worry for Lily.

There was a very easy solution to all this.

"Hey Lily!" Lily looked over and Robin was smiling.

"Wanna travel together? I'm just a drifter, so I won't be a burden." He said smiling. Lily beamed happily.

"Sure! It's more fun when there's more on the road!" She said smiling.

"Awesome! When are we leaving for the next city?" He asked.

"Soon! Just need to heal my team." She said

The group went to the Pokemon Center and would prepare for the rest of their journey. But in the back of Lily's mind she had some questions.

How bad was ES? Were they related to Lugia? Why did they want her dead? How often would she have to look behind her?

She thought her journey began back in New Bark Town, but actually, it just started, it started the night she was attacked. But she'd get ready for anything coming her way.

She had to.

* * *

DWA: That was sooo much fun! Lily was attacked and did a few days of training! Then Zack evolved…in a very odd way. Part of me wanted to do a costume change but I felt that was far too soon. I've had a lot of fun writing these! And like before, Lily's adventure has just begun!  
So make sure to Fav and follow to keep up to date!  
Also please Review your opinions and thoughts! It helps to have feedback and even moreso while I won't stop from a lack of reviews they do let me know you're reading and gives me motivation! So reviews are more than welcomed.


	9. National Park: Bug Catching!

DWA: Hey all! How are ya? Doing well I hope. Last time, we saw Lily attacked by ES, along with a raid on the Game Corner. This was the first real move by ES on both Johto and our protagonist! After that, Lily went on to train, came back, and beat Whitney! She also gained a new travelling companion! Now we see that journey continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! I do own my OC's and plot for this series. Robin is owned by RedAgent, and Alexander by KnightofStories

Reviews:

RedAgent14: Lots of action near death stuff if not for Robin. And of course everyone knows! But the real question is, how does Zack differ from other Shadow Pokémon?

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated PokeSpeech]

* * *

 **Chapter 9: National Park: Bug Catching!**

Lily and Robin were walking down the road of Route 35. Lily was happily listening to Midnight, which had been, confusing Robin.

[So, the big question, am I in the next Gym Battle?] Midnight asked. Zack was walking too, simply reading the emotions of people they passed but staying silent.

"Definitely!" She said smiling. "Midnight the Absol will make her debut!" She said and Midnight grinned.

"Hey Lily?" Robin asked.

"Mm? Yeah Robin?" She asked looking at the older teen. Through their short time it was discovered Robin was 15, from Kalos, and reached Top 8 there.

"Can you understand Pokemon?" He asked.

"Oh no! I have a translator!" She said and moved her hair to show the device.

"Wait they have those!?" He said.

"No they're being tested! My brother has one too! I can see if I can have one made for you!" She said smiling. Robin smiled.

"I would be very grateful Lily." He said. She nodded.

"I'll message the Professor later tonight!" She said. Robin nodded.

"So, Midnight is making her debut huh?" He asked.

"I've battled with her before but, not here." She said. "She's currently the strongest on the team!" She said.

"Well you made a great debut choice, next gym is Ghost Type!" Robin said. Like jumped.

"Awesome!" She said. "It'll be easier!" She said.

[Not just easy?] Zack said.

"Nope! How boring would it be if it was easy? I mean, Goldenrod is a mixed place in my heart." She said, stopping and looking back on the city, it looked so small from where they stood. "My first gym loss, my fourth Pokémon…my second event that seriously hurt me, my first….near death, hopefully the last." She said.

Robin stared at Lily, her voice got more serious when she said she was hurt. "Wait, what happened before?" He asked.

"Oh! I never told you…" She said and held her left arm. Zack shuddered, recalling the odd Pokémon.

"The Unown…attacked?" She said. "I think, they showed me something, thinking of it gives me a headache." She said. "Midnight and Zack couldn't do anything." She said.

"Seems like your adventure is very…eventful." He said chuckling. 'She's gonna have me killed, even if she had nothing to do with it I'm going to die young traveling with her…' He thought. They started walking again and in silence for a good hour before Lily pipped up again.

"So, what else do you know about Johto?" She asked.

"Not much, haven't been here too long." Robin said sighing. "I spent a good amount of time in Ecruteak City so I know that the best."

"Still handy, and it means we'll experience lots of new things together!" She said smiling. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Lily, I have to say, traveling with you will be one hell of an adventure." He said smiling.

"Now why's that?" She asked.

"I mean look at your current adventure. I'd say it's been interesting." He said. "So that means there will be so much more to be had during it." He said. Lily grinned.

"Sounds right! This adventure will be the best ever!" She shouted. Robin laughed at her energy.

"I certainly agree." He said smiling.

-(o)- ES Johto HQ

Alex was staring at a large map of the Johto region, pins were in it, colored silver, gold, blue, yellow, red, and green, for each Legendary Pokémon.

"So, many for the beasts, One for Ho-Oh and Celebi, and two for Lugia." He muttered. His recon teams had been scouring for intel on the temples that could house the weapons. "Celebi's shrine is the easiest guess as to where, that's not the issue." He said. "It's when it is." He said and sighed.

"If the Temple even has a when…I doubt we'd get Celebi's weapon, even if we found it." He said and took out the pin, but then put it back in. "Just in case. As for Ho-oh, it was easily the tower, but, the weapon was gone." He said and took out Ho-oh's pin. "Which means someone either sold it to a pawn shop, or knew what it was…I bet the latter." He said. "I suppose we search for the beast temple first." He said. "Lugia…is of no consequence. The weapon won't work with Shadow Lugia by my side." He said chuckling.

He looked out the window. "This region will belong to ES, no matter how long it takes." He walked to his desk and tapped a button. "Send teams to the specified locations for Entei. We'll be thorough, one at a time." He said and sat down and let go of the button. "Time to really get to work."

-(o)- Route 35, 2:50pm

Lily stretched as Robin finished packing. They were at the final stretch of the route, nearing the National Park, and just finished a late lunch. Lily had finished quickly and gotten training in, not much but some.

"So, one last bit of walking, and we're at the park." Lily said.

"Yes but we have more to go from there." Robin said as he hoisted his bag to his back.

"Ma'am, if I may interrupt?" Ordis asked and Lily smiled.

"Go ahead Ordis." She said and Ordis' hologram appeared.

"It seems the National Park is holding its bug Catching contest at 4 pm. Prizes for first place include a Dawn Stone, necessary for evolving Zack into a Gallade." Ordis said

"Woah really!?" She said.

"Indeed, there are many factors on deciding the winner! However what may interest you besides the Dawn Stone, is the fact all contestants keep the Pokémon the capture!" Ordis said.

"I'm so entering!" She said.

"The catch is you may only capture one Bug type Pokémon, so choose wisely Lily." Ordis said. Lily nodded.

"I will!" She said.

"I hear Pokémon like Scyther and Pinsir are normally winners, but not always. Furthermore they're pretty rare." Robin said as Ordis' hologram vanished.

"No sense in waiting!" Lily said as Midnight readied to run and Zack teleported on her back. "Let's go!" She said and took off, her Pokémon following.

"Lily you are too energetic for this lazy region." He said and ran after her.

It didn't take them long to reach the park checkpoint. A large two story building just like most checkpoints. Lily ran in and sighed as she stopped running and walked over to the counter to sign up as Robin walked in panting.

"Hi, do I sign up for the bug catching contest here?" Lily asked. The man nodded.

"That's right, simply enter your name and we'll hand you 30 sports balls." He said

"Sport Balls?" She asked.

"Just regular Poke Balls with a reskin, only used right here." He said smiling. Lily nodded and wrote her name down and accepted the balls.

"Why thirty?" She asked.

"Bugs are crafty." He said chuckling

"Yo Lily that you!?" a voice said. She looked over to see none other than Alexander as Robin sat down to rest.

"Alex!" She said as he walked over.

"How have you been? Woooaaah, what happened to give you that nasty scar?" he asked.

"O-oh this…just a training accident. A stray attack." She said nervously.

"Ouch, sorry to hear, but hey, you signed up! I'm hoping to catch a tough one! Like Pinsir!" He said.

"That would be cool! I…don't know what I want, I guess whatever interests me when I find it." She said.

"I know you'll grab something cool Lily!" He said smiling. "Just seems like the kinda gal you are!"

"You know it!" She said.

"I see you have a friend." Robin said as he walked over.

"Yeah! I'm her rival!" Alexander said.

"Glad to see Lily has other friends." Robin said smiling.

"Yep, we're gonna go to the finals in the Silver Conference!" He said.

"First, we gotta get there, and before that, this contest!" She said.

"Trainers, the contest will begind soon, please come outside for the rules!" The man said.

"See ya Robin, root for me!" She said and ran out with Alexander. Robin nodded and walked upstairs to the viewing and lounge area.

Alex and Lily ran out into a somewhat large crowd of trainers as someone walked on stage.

"Welcome everyone to the Bug Catching Competition! I'm sure you all know the prizes, but may be curious on the rules. So, you may only capture one Bug type Pokémon, but some are very strong, as such we have given you thirty Sport Balls. There is a time limit of two hours, and, you may only use One Pokémon to assist you." He said. "Furthermore, do not interfere in battles or captures, other than that, be fair and courteous to other contestants!" He said. Lily returned Zack.

"Midnight, you got me?" She said.

[I have your back Lily.] She said. Many trainers sent out their Pokémon in preparation and Lily hopped on Midnight.

"On that note, ready, set, GO!" He shouted and the trainers took off, but Lily, riding Midnight, had a clear head start.

"Later everyone!" She shouted laughing.

"Damn that girl!" Alexander said as he ran beside his Heracross.

Lily was looking for a good Bug Type, one she wanted. Beedrill, Butterfree and their pre-evolutions. She even saw a Heracross, but she wanted something she knew her Rivals didn't have.

[Lily, what are we looking for?] Midnight asked jumping over a stream.

"I'll know when I see it!" She said. The time limit was mainly because many trainers could spend the time hunting a Pokemon, or fighting one. But they had been searching for a while.

[Find it fast.] She said. Lily kept looking around as Midnight decided to run up a higher area. She ran ontop of a hill and Lily looked around.

"Hmmmm…" She said. "Over that way!" She said and Midnight nodded and dashed back into the forest. A few minutes later and Midnight suddenly stopped as a Pokémon passed by, its blades barely missing Lily, she recoiled and fell off.

[Lily!] Midnight said.

"I'm fine, this is the one!" She said looking up and seeing a Scyther, it looked battle tested. "Midnight! Psycho Cut!" She shouted and Midnights scythe glowed pink and she swung it, the blade of every flying at Scyther. One of Scyther's blades glowed black, the other orange. Scyther swung the black one and destroyed the Psycho Cut and the orange one sent a wave of energy at Midnight and hit her, pushing her back.

[So, you're tough hmm?] She said.

[I am, and you certainly seem worthy, whatever you are.] He said. His claws glowed red and he shot at Midnight.

"Sucker Punch!" Lily shouted and Midnight's paw glowed dark purple and shot at Scyther and slammed it into him, but was also slashed by Scyther, but didn't seem worse for wear as she landed, as did Scyther.

"Now Midnight, Night Slash!" She said and Midnight's scythe glowed black and she shot at Scyther and slashed him, and was met by a blade glowing red, it hurt more.

[Fury Cutter…] She said as she jumped back. Lily grabbed a Sport Ball and enlarged it and tossed it to see the Scyther's strength. He was hit and sucked in, but quickly broke free.

"Not yet…Psycho Cut!" She said and Midnight sent blades of Psychic energy at Scyther and he blocked the attacks, still taking damage. "Swords Dance!" She shouted and swords of energy circled around Midnight. Scyther growled and his blades turned a dark pink and shot at Midnight.

"Let's finish this! Giga Impact!" She shouted with a grin. Midnight roared as she was engulfed in light purple power and shot at Scyther. Scyther stopped in mid-charge and was hit hard by Midnight and was sent flying into a tree. Midnight stopped and panted as Scyther struggled to stand. Lily tossed another Sport Ball and sucked up the Scyther as it landed and started shaking. It soon stopped and pinged, sparks popping out from the button. Lily grinned.

"We caught 'im!" She said laughing and picking the ball up. "Perfect!" She said and started running back alongside Midnight.

-(o)-

Lily stood in the crowd next to the Scyther she had captured, who seemed confused.

[Why exactly are we like this?] He asked.

"It's a competition. Don't worry, didn't nab ya just for this." She said giggling.

[Fine fine, long as I get to fight.] He said. She looked down the line and saw that Alex had captured a Pineco, most others had things like Kakuna's and Butterfree's. After a bit the judge walked to the stage.

"I will now announce the winners, from third to first!" He said. "Third is, Kaito and his Beedrill! Second is, Alexander and his Pineco, and finally! First place goes to…Lily and her Scyther!" He said and the crowd finally cheered and clapped for the winners. The man gave out the prizes to the others.

"Congratulations, is there any stone you would like?" He asked.

"Yeah! A Dawn Stone!" She said. The man opened a box and picked out a Dawn Stone and handed it to her, and she put it away.

"Hey Scyther, we'll talk later okay?" She said. He nodded and was returned to his Sport Ball and she put the ball in her glove. Alex walked over.

"Congrats on winning Lily, hey you want the Everstone he gave me? I don't need it." He said.

"Sure Alex, if you ever need it gimmie a call and I'll send it over." She said. He nodded and handed it to her, and she put it in her bag.

"We'll battle next time we meet! See ya!" He said and ran off. Robin walked up with a smile.

"Congratulations Lily!" He said smiling.

"Thanks Robin! I don't wanna stick around, let's keep going to the next city!" She said as she sent out Midnight and Zack, the latter stretching.

"Never a moments rest, alright, let's get going." He said. From there the two took their leave of the stage.

* * *

DWA: Heeey guys sorry about bein a bit late. I had to deal with Microsoft Support and such the last few days. Also my subscription to my version of Microsoft Office seems to have uh, expired? I dunno I wasn't subscribed so I'm not sure as I can still use Word. Anyways, sorry if the ending is a bit rushed, I'm getting tired earlier now and really wanted to get this one out! Anyways, that's all, please remember! Favorite, Follow, and Review!


	10. Ecruteak City

DWA: Hey All! How are ya doing? Hope you're enjoying the story, last chapter was a bit rushed at the end but I was tired and excuses excuses. I'm now kinda realizing that, A) Johto is a very short region imo, and B) my inexperience with Johto is the cause of the fast pacing but I have plans for that. I'm hoping for more reviews because I love to hear thoughts feedback and such from my readers! So please, review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I own my OC and plot. KoS and RedAgent14 own their OC's.

Reviews:

RedAgent14: Yes indeed travelling with a Zenex is never boring. But it can be dangerous! Robin knows that much, but doesn't know why. Also I feel like I'm moving too fast, 10 chapters in and 3 badges, but at the same time, Johto feel's…smaller than other regions to me. And of course ES is being crafty, Alex is running them! As for Shadow Mega Gallade, well I don't wanna spoil anything right?

MajicManaphy1999: For one, welcome back, now to get with these reviews:  
People can kinda, feel out what a Pokémon is saying. Body language and all.  
The vision was meant to be that way, Lily was scared and definitely not ready.  
There could be way more battles but I get what ya mean. For now they're short.  
Trainers are expected to use many strategies to win. Also shhh, we don't speak of lines. Lily is the bounceback queen, but she could simply be bottling things up. Roland is a name I just thought of. I mean, Borderlands has Roland so maybe that. As for Hana, she could be worse.  
The large bracelet on them is sized down as no not well, be in the way. I…don't remember anything about coins…Oh well.  
Exactly! It ties in to Porygon-Z very well if I may add. And it would be boring if Zack never evolved. Like you hypothesize, natural Shadow Pokémon behave differently to created ones.  
ES wants the weapons for the power, but Alex isn't too worried that many are worthless or out of reach.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Ecruteak City**

Time: 10:30pm

Lily and Robin had set up camp and Lily sat down next to the campfire they had set up. Robin was busy with a stew that was to be dinner.

"Late dinner tonight, the Pokémon got to eat earlier." He said.

"Yeah that's my fault." Lily said.

"So, you thought of a name for that Scyther?" He asked. She blinked.

"I think, let's check." She said and called him out. He stretched and cricked his neck.

[Damn cramped in that thing ma'am.] He said.

"Wait, ma'am?" She said. "Just call me Lily silly! I'm not serious enough for ma'am." She said. He shrugged.

[Fair enough Lily. What'd ya need?] He asked.

"I'm gonna give you a nick name!" She said.

[A…oh! I've heard of other Pokémon talk about it. Lay it on me.] He said.

"Hmm…" She said.

"If you say Reaper I'm calling you edgelord for the rest of our adventure." Robin said.

"I wasn't gonna call him Reaper!" She said laughing. "Maaaybeee, Warren!" She said. "I'd say War but that seems silly, so, add something to make it a normal name. You've definitely seen lots of battle!" She said.

[Well, why not, I can ask for it to be changed.] He said. Lily nodded and recalled him and put the name into the glove.

"Almost done here, Warren huh?" Robin asked.

"He seems like a fighter." She said. "So, I have a question." She said.

"And that is?" He asked.

"When you saved me, your Charizard was black and blue with blue fire. How?" She asked.

He smiled and held up his wrist to show his Mega Bracelet. "It's Mega Evolution!" He said.

"Woah really!?" She said.

He walked over and dug into his pocket and tossed her a Key Stone. "I found this back in Kalos." He said and Lily caught it. "I already have one, so you can have it, but to Mega Evolve your Pokémon must have a Mega Stone, also it'd help if you could get that set in something, like your glove!" He said.

"I'll have to do that!" She said looking at it. It started to glow, as did a stone in her pocket.

"Wait, do you have a Mega Stone!?" He said.

"I don't think so…" She said and pulled out the stone that woman had given her back in New Bark Town. It was glowing.

"That's…Absolite…" He said.

"Absol…ite?" She said. "Midnight can evolve?" She said.

"I'd say so, after all, you have a bond with her, it would be easy." He said smiling.

"Wow…" She said smiling.

"By the way, I'm not sure if we'd find the stones, but Gallade's and Scizor's can Mega Evolve too."

"Awesome!" She said happily. "We'll have to try mega evolving Midnight later." She said and put the Key Stone in another pocket as Robin went back over to the stew.

"I wonder what she'll look like…" She said.

"It's not as drastic as normal evolution, it's more like a power-up in some cases." He said. "Stew's almost done."

"Great! I'm starving, then we sleep, and finally, Ecruteak!" She said. At that moment her back throbbed in pain for a second and she sharply inhaled. Robin looked back at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Just a random pain." She said. She really hoped he wouldn't worry about it.

"Alright…" He muttered and went back to cooking. She sighed.

"Stupid reminder…I'm not ready." She muttered quietly and looked at the moon. She then had an idea.

"Hey Robin, can I ask a favor?" She asked as he poured stew into a bowl and handed her one.

"Of course!" He said.

"At the moment, I have three Pokémon that evolve by Trading. When the time comes, wanna help with that?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Of course Lily, no problem." He said smiling. She smiled and started eating.

"You're a good cook!" She said.

"When you travel alone its best to learn." He said.

"Why did you travel alone?" She asked.

"Ummm, I just, did. Never wanted anything more, so I went alone." He said.

"Seems dull." She said.

"Compared to adventuring with you, oh yeah." He said laughing.

She smiled, but, she was worried. 'What if he gets hurt because of me…?' She wondered to herself. She was silent for a while before conversation sparked and she forgot the worries of the world for a time.

-(o)- 4:09 am, Ecruteak gym

Morty was sitting in a chasir in his gym as a figure walked in, wrapped in a large cloak and hood.

"Yo, knew you were coming, why the gettup for so late?" he asked standing.

"You know why Morty." The woman said.

"Yeah yeah, so whatcha here for?" He asked.

"I want you to tell me the future if you can, of another person." She said.

"Who?" He asked. "And I'm a Clairvoyant, not a seer."

"Not now, later." She said. "And I know Morty, but sometimes you feel more, you see."

He sighed. "Why come now?" He asked.

"You'll meet her later, I trust you to set her on a path of light." She said.

"…What have you stepped into this time?" Morty said crossing his arms. She giggled, keeping herself hidden.

"No more than the usual. I'll be back later." She said and left. Morty sighed as his Gengar appeared.

[Weird as always huh Mort?] Gengar said.

"Whatever goes through that girls head is beyond even me. Guess we'll meet this person soon." He said.

[Just get some rest.] Gengar said and vanished. Morty sighed and walked to the back to get some sleep. He hoped to at least.

-(o)- Time: 10:04am

Lily and Robin walked into Ecruteak City, Lily looked around with a smile. "Such a quaint feeling."

"Yeah, it is a very nice city, old as well." Robin said. The two started walking for the Pokémon Center. "So, who are you gonna use for the Gym Battle?" He asked.

"Phantoma for sure, she needs to get some battles in, she's definitely close to evolving!" She said.

"You can tell?" He asked.

"Sorta!" She said. "It's just a feeling." She said.

[Well you are rather connected to us.] Zack said, riding on Midnight.

[It's not surprising you can tell certain things like that. I assume I'm for the last battle.] Midnight said.

"Yep!" She said. "But first let's fine that stone setter!" She said.

"After, we rest your team. Phantoma and Warren fought hard against that swarm of Yanma we managed to anger." Robin said.

"…Riiight." She said chuckling. They soon came across the center and there was a short line.

"Hey I need to call the Professor." She said taking out Phantoma's and Warren's Poke Balls. "Can you?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah." He said. "Have a nice talk." Lily nodded and walked over to the phone and put in the professors number. When he picked up and saw it was Lily he smiled.

"Hello Lily! How is your journey?" Professor Elm said.

"Great! Look, Zack evolved!" She said and held up the Kirlia, who waved.

"Oh that's great Lily….WAIT WHAT!?" He shouted making Lily jump. Suddenly the screen was cut in half and a ringing was heard. An unknown professor picked up.

"Yes Elm?" The man said.

"KRANE LOOK LOOK!" He shouted. Krane leaned in and he jumped back. "I-It evolved!?"

"Who's that?" She asked setting Zack on her lap. He just fidgeted with his fingers.

"Oh, I'm Professor Krane from the Orre Region." He said. "I specialize in research on normal Pokémon, but recently have taken up research on a phenomena unknown to the world. Shadow Pokémon."

"Shadow Pokemon?" Lily asked.

"Originally, Shadow Pokémon were classified as Pokémon with their hearts artificially closed and becoming unfeeling fighting machines." He said.

"That's horrible!" She said. Robin had handed the Pokémon to Joy and was eavesdropping.

"Yes but the incident has been since resolved. Or so we thought. It seems Shadow Pokémon can very rarely occur naturally. Why? I have no idea, and it's not just in the Orre region." He said.

"Lily, we're 99% sure Zack there is a natural Shadow Pokemon." Professor Elm said. Zack looked up at the screens. Then at his hands, and formed shadow energy.

[Shadow…?] He muttered.

"I-Is that bad?" She said worried. "For his health?"

"Oh no, not at all." Krane said. "Besides Shadow Type moves, which are super effective against all Non-Shadow Pokemon, and we thought, the inability to evolve, they are just like any other. It seems Natural Ones can evolve." He said.

"Lily, can we ask for updates in each City? Behavior, and such. What was his evolution like?" Elm said.

"Well, he was enveloped in like an absorbing light, like it was an opposite of evolution. Yet he evolved like normal. Furthermore, when it was done he seemed, not himself. Distant." She said. "I didn't think anything of it, he snapped out of it fast." She said.

"That must have been Hyper Mode. Emotions reach a Fever Pitch in some way, looks like it's not as bad on Natural Ones." He said.

"That's all I know, I want Zack to be able to fight, we already limit his…powers." She said.

"Good, but he should use them in unofficial battles, that way there isn't any problems." Krane said. Lily nodded.

"Okay. That's all." She said. The two hung up as Robin walked over.

"How was the talk?" He asked.

"It was…informative, I'll tell you later." She said and put in a different number, and someone picked up. A plusle.

"Hello Hello you've reached Professor Voltic, Gym Leader of Mauville City, the Professor is in a Gym Battle at the moment and I will take a message!" She said. Robin stared at the Plusle.

"Hi, I'm Lily Zenex, and I would like to have, if possible, Professor Voltic send a translator to my friend here." She said.

"Oh you're Stanley's sister! We can do that, and we can send a chip with updates for yours too! Stanley needs that chip too, just keep it on you and he can get it when he sees you. Where are you Lily?" She asked.

"Ecruteak City, heading to Olivine City soon." She said.

"We'll send it to Olivine then sweetie! Ciao!" She said.

"Ciao!" Lily said and the screen went black.

"Are you gonna explain that?" Robin asked.

"Nope!" She said and stood with Zack and waited at the counter, out of the way of any Trainers, holding Zack. Soon a Chancey came out with a Poke Ball and Sports Ball and Lily waved.

"Those are mine! I had a friend put them here." She said.

[Yes, that's what he said, here you go!] Chancey said and Lily took them.

"Thank you!" She said and set the Balls in her glove and ran out, Robin and Midnight following.

"She's always gonna do this huh Midnight?" He asked.

"Sol…" Midnight replied to him, a tired look on her face, but smiling. He was actually excited to hear them, her Pokémon, and his own. They caught up and Robin guided her to the setter. The man was old, very old, yet still looked strong.

"Hello!" She said. The man turned and gave a kind smile.

"Oh my such a young lass enters my store, hello young Miss. What do you need?" She asked. She dug into her pants pockets and pulled out a Key Stone and her Absolite. "I need settings for these, I want the Key Stone in my glove, and the Absolite…uhmm." She said, she hadn't thought of this.

"Hand me the glove and Key Stone dear." She said. Lily took out the Poke Balls and handed him the glove and Keystone. "Do you want it above the palm?" He asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah! Let me talk to Midnight." She said and turned as he waited. "Midnight, do you want it on anything?" Midnight hummed.

[Not on my Scythe…maybe, a collar or necklace?] She asked.

"Oh my Arceus you'd look so pretty with a necklace!" She said. To the man all he heard were barks and Absol's.

"Such a close bond." He muttered.

"A necklace it is!" She said. And He brought out many necklaces with slots for Gemstones. Lily chose a durable looking one.

"I'll have this done in a few hours. You can wait here if you please." He said and took the items in the back.

"Let's wait." Lily said and sat on a couch.

"Shouganai." He said and sat down with a sigh.

-(o)- 204pm

Lily was woken up by Robin and stretched as the man was waiting smiling.

"Your items are done." He said. "The bill is up here." Lily hopped up and walked over and paid for it asnd put on the glove. "It feels no different!" She said as she looked at the Keystone, now in the glove itself. She grabbed the necklace and put it on Midnight, it acted as a kind of collar, but the Mega Stone was seeable, and it looked like a Yin-Yang symbol.

"It looks great on you!" She said. Zack smiled and gave a thumbs up, or what he could.

"I'm glad I could help, there are many setters in other cities, but please come back again!" He said. Lily nodded and walked out.

"To the gym?" Lily asked.

"Up to you." He said.

"Then off we go!" She said and ran off, the others following. They soon came to the gym and walked in, the lights were dim, and a man was standing at the back.

"I knew you were coming young challenger. A friend told me, asked me to look into you." The man said. Lily felt a chill go up her back.

"I can only see so much from this short conversation. To see more, why not do what you came for?" He asked smiling as Lily walked over, and Robin took a seat in the stands.

'What's with this guy?' He thought.

"My name is Morty, gym leader, and Clairvoyant." He said. "Of course that matters not in Gym Battle's, challenger, what is your name?" He asked. Lily took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Lily Zenex!" She said. He nodded, already seeing…something.

"This will be a three on three battle, only you may substitute." He said. "Ready?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Alright! Misdreavus!" He said and the ghost appeared with a giggle.

"She smiled. "Phantoma!" She called and the glove spun to reach her Gastly's Poke Ball. "Fight by my side!" She shouted and fired the Poke Ball and her Ghost type appeared.

"Let's begin!" Morty shouted with a grin.

* * *

DWA: Well well, Lily can now use Mega Evolution! Will she however? Also who was the woman who gave her the Mega Stone in the first place? Lots of unanswered questions, but all will come to light, eventually! Until then, guess away in the reviews! Don't forget to follow and favorite! And of course, review!


	11. Ecruteak City: What the Future Holds

DWA: Welcome back everyone to TAA: Johto! This time, Lily will be fighting Morty! How will she fair? Find out after a small delay with reviews!  
Also sorry for the time it took for this to come out, things…happened. Like me playing games, and, well getting an interview, landing the job, and training for it.

Diclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only the plot of this story, and my OC's. OC's in this story that are not mine are credited to RedAgent14 and KnightofStories!

Reviews:

RedAgent14: Got the typo. Alos yeah getting to Ecruteak was fast but again, its around now I will take my time, nothing really was interesting until now so hopefully that changes. I wouldn't mind seeing scenes from this now, link me to em if ya can!

TeslathePikachu: Glad ya caught up and hope things calm down for ya! Yeah I thought the idea of evolving with darkness was cool too!

Majicmanaphy1999: That…is a lot of math…if ya wanna see something unrealistic look to the cooks in the anime carrying around full kitchenware in their bags.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Ecruteak City: What the Future Holds**

"Shall we begin?" Morty asked.

"Definitely!" She said smiling. "I'll start with a Sludge Bomb!" She shouted and Phantoma shot balls of sludge at Misdreavus, surprising the Ghost Type as it was hit by the attack.

"Shadow Ball." Morty said and Misdreavus charged the attack and fired it at Phantoma, who swiftly dodged it and floated back to Lily. "Will-o-Wisp." Morty said and Midreavus fired balls of fire from her gems that hit Phantoma, giving her a burn.

"Phantoma! Dang, Clear Smog!" She shouted and Phantoma blew out a stream of smog that hit Misdreavus, but Morty wasn't at all worried.

"Hex." He said and Lily gasped as Phantoma was covered in a dark power and started to cry out in pain as the smog cleared. Midreavus' eyes were black.

"Phantoma!" She said as the black power took the shape of fire. "Night Shade!" She shouted. Phantoma glared at Misdreavus and fired black rays at it, the attack landing and stopping the Hex attack as Misdreavus winced in pain.

Robin frowned. "Lily has such a disadvantage with this set up, Phantoma knows no good Ghost moves." He said.

"It indeed is a problem." A voice said making Robin jump and look to his right, a person in a cloak was watching, he couldn't see any of their features as it was dim in the gym and they were covered up with a hood over their head. "Of course, as a trainer yourself, you know, miracles can easily happen."

"…Right…" He said. He didn't hear them coming, who was this person?

"Phantoma, are you okay?" She asked.

[I'll be fine Lily.] She said. She felt, somewhat weak compared to the others. Zack was strong in his own rights, Midnight seemed on another level, as did her new friend Warren. Even Ordis was powerful enough to hold its own. Her? Nothing, a simple Misdreavus was beating her.

"Sludge Bomb!" She shouted and Phantoma fired balls of sludge, but Midreavus floated out of the way.

"Sorry Lily but your Gastly wasn't ready." Morty said. "Hex." Misdreavus laughed as its eyes went black and Phantoma was covered in black flames as she cried out in pain.

"Phantoma!" Lily shouted. "Please. We can do this!" She shouted.

Midnight was frowning. [Phantoma, you try so hard…]

"Phantoma! Please make this work…Shadow Ball!" She shouted. Phantoma cried out as she successfully charged the attack she had been working on, and fired it, hitting Misdreavus and causing the Hex attack to end.

"Oh, suprising." He said and Misdrevus growled at Phantoma. "Power Gem." He said and Misdreavus' gems glowed with power and gems made of energy fired out and hit Phantoma, who was thrown back a bit, but looked very weak.

"Phantoma, you're too beat up…" Lily said worriedly. Phantoma looked back, determined to finish the fight. Lily gave a small smile, and nodded. "Okay, Shadow Ball and Sludge Bomb!" Phantoma charged the Shadow Ball and fired it, and followed with the Sludge Bomb. Misdreavus gasped as both attacks hit hard and sent it flying back. Now it looked weak due to the powerful attacks.

"We need to finish this Misdreavus! Shadow Ball!" Morty shouted.

"You too Phantoma!" She shouted. Both ghosts charged the attack and fired, the attacks passing each other and hitting their intended target, and exploding. When the smoke cleared, Misdreavus was out. Phantoma was barely up.

"My my." Morty said recalling his Misdreavus. "Very impressive." He said. Phantoma grinned, and suddenly became enveloped in a white light. "Well that's to be expected."

"Pokemon, such fickle creatures no?" The person next to Robin said as they witnessed the evolution.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Evolution happens for many reasons, experience, sheer will, stones, trade, and even friendship. It's always exciting, but that Gastly has been due for an evolution. Anyone could tell. I guess she didn't want to evolve until she proved herself." The person said.

"…Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Well, I'd ask who you are, but you know that." She said. "I wish it were her talking to me…that would be a question to ask her. One day I hope you ask it Robin. Just ask her, who she is." They said.

"…I…don't understand." Robin replied as Phantoma finished her evolution. Lily could be heard cheering.

"Who is Lily Zenex?" They said. "You've been traveling together for a bit, she knows you, simple Robin, Kalosian, Top 8 contender. But who is Lily Zenex?"

"You seem to know, tell me." He said.

"Now where's the fun in that? But, I'll say this, the world isn't Black or White, as many would have it."

"You're speaking in riddles." He said and looked to the battle. It was clear to him and Lily, Phantoma even with her new evolution, was too weak to fight, so Lily withdrew her.

"Good job Phantoma." She said smiling

"Well, speaking of Haunters…" Morty said and his own Haunter appeared.

"Alright! Warren, fight by my side!" She shouted and the Scyther appeared, stretching and sighed before flapping his wings and rising off the ground and getting ready for battle.

"Alright, Haunter, Shadow Punch." Morty said and one of Haunter's hands curled up and shot at Warren.

"Block it!" She shouted and Warren crossed his blades in front of him and took the hit and was barely pushed back.

"Oh? Such a difference in power…" Morty muttered. "Toxic!" He shouted and Haunter formed a ball of sludge between its hands and fired it at Warren.

"Dodge!" Warren shot up and avoided the attack and grinned. "Swords Dance!" Lily said and Swords started spinning around Warren, powering him up. "Night Slash!" She shouted and dark power covered Warren's blades and he shot at Haunter.

"Shadow Ball!" He shouted and Haunter charged the attack and fired it, and Warren cut through the attack, the ball exploding and Warren flew through the smoke and slashed Haunter and landed behind Haunter as it shuddered and lowered towards the ground and looked back. Warren turned and readied himself.

"Alright then." He said and sighed. "Man that Scyther is a very high level." He said and looked to the two in the stands. "And I doubt a certain person wants to be kept waiting. So you know what Scyther's lack? Defense." He said and grinned. Lily tilted her head.

"Yeah but that won't be a problem!" She said. "Night Slash!" She shouted and Warren shot forward.

"Lily no!" Robin shouted, but was too late.

"Explosion." He said. Haunter cackled as it glowed with immense power and Warren tried to stop, but was met by a point blank Explosion attack, the force causing Lily and Robin to brace themselves, and the mysterious person to make sure they weren't exposed. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were out.

"Warren…I'm sorry…" She said and held up her wrist and recalled the Scyther as Morty recalled Haunter.

"You couldn't have seen it coming." He said. "Now for my toughest. Gengar!" He said and the Ghost appeared laughing. Lily sighed and nodded to Midnight, who walked onto the field.

"So, an Absol huh? Alright, shall we begin?" He asked. Lily nodded with a smile.

"Then let us start! Focus Blast!" He shouted and Gengar charged the whitish blue orb and fired it at Midnight.

"Dodge and use Psycho Cut!" She shouted and Midnight jumped up as the Orb hit where she was, exploding, and her scythe glowed a bright pink and she tossed blades of Psychic energy at Gengar, hitting for super effective damage. She landed, and stared at Gengar, who glared back.

"Alright! Sludge Wave!" He shouted and Gengar shot a wave of toxic sludge at Midnight.

"Swords Dance and Psycho Cut!" She shouted and Midnight formed blades that spun around her as she powered a Psycho Cut. Then she shot the blade vertically. It cut through the Sludge wave, saving Midnight from the hit and the attack slamming into Gengar, sending him flying back.

"Damn! Focus Blast!" He shouted. Gengar started charging the attack.

"Sorry Morty, but we have more super effective moves! Sucker Punch!" She shouted and Midnight shot forward, her right paw glowing with power and slamming it into Gengar, who was slammed into the wall and knocked unconscious. Morty looked back in surprise and then chuckled.

"So that's your strength…" He muttered as he recalled his Gengar. Midnight gave a small smile and nodded before turning to Lily, who had a big smile.

Robin smiled. "I was a bit worried at the start but, that's Midnight's strength…it's really incredible." He said.

"Indeed it is." The person said and stood, and walked off to the back of the gym. Robin sighed and walked over to Lily as Morty did the same, as Lily pet Midnight.

"Lily, I want to congratulate you for winning here at the Ecruteak Gym." He said and held up a small grey badge. "This, is the Fog Badge, proof of your victory here." He said and held it out. Lily took it and put it in her badge case.

"Thank you Morty!" She said smiling.

"No no, thank you." He said and held his hand out. He felt he understood her more now, so he wanted to see what he could see. Lily took his hand and shook it. Images suddenly flashed through his head and he stumbled back.

"Morty!" Lily said.

"I'm fine! It's…never so vivid, never like that…you need to visit the Burnt Tower." He said and smiled.

"Huh…why?" She asked.

"Trust me, go there now. Nothing bad will happen. There is something there, that will help with your mis…goal." He said smiling. Lily picked up on what he said and looked around carefully, and seemed to see two red eyes in the darkness. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Just be careful." Morty said. Robin watched on worriedly, but had no reason to mistrust Morty. After all…

It was him that told him he'd meet an important person in Goldenrod.

"Let's go!" Lily said and ran out with Zack and Midnight, Robin following. After a while Morty sighed.

"What did you do to her?" He said to seemingly no one.

[Marked her of course, Ghost brethren Morty.] A voice seemed to boom. [She is not Souless, nor cursed. She has a mission, I appreciate your help.]

"Whatever." He said and walked to the back. The person from the morning was there.

"You did great." They said.

"Did I?" He asked.

"You did…knowing what comes next…" They said.

"She could-" He started but was stopped by a finger to the lips.

"Mediums never say die, wasn't that your saying?" They said and Morty sighed.

"Yeah…"

-(o)-

Lily looked at the stone Morty had slipped into her hand before, it was light and dark purple. "Maybe a Mega Stone?" She asked. Robin took a look.

"Yeah, Gengarite." He said.

"That make's two…" She said smiling as they walked up to the Burnt Tower. She put the Gengarite in her bag

"Not stopping me?" Lily asked, a serious look on her face.

"I trust Morty." He said.

"Trust me as well, I'm going alone. Midnight will come get you of I need help." She said.

"Wait what!?" He said.

"Later!" She said and ran into the building. He started to go after, but stopped and sighed.

"You'll meet someone important he says. Save her he says…" He muttered. "Never said about following her…" He said and sat down.

Lily looked around, it had…such an eerie feel.

[Sad memories…] Zack said. Midnight and Lily looked to him.

[Sad…painful…its hot here…too hot.] He said and shook his head. [Something happened here.]

[Besides the fire…death can cause very strong connections, maybe Zack can pick up on that?] Midnight said.

"Maybe…we should go down." She said and ran over to the hole in the middle of the room.

[Question, me and Zack can easily get down, how will you?] Midnight said.

"…Later." She said and jumped in.

[Wait no! Dammit Lily!" She said and she and Zack ran over and looked down to see Lily rubbing her back.

"Owwie…" She said.

[I could have lowered you down Mother…] Zack said shaking his head.

"That's no fun, get down here!" She said. Zack Teleported and Midnight jumped down. They walked for a bit, but found nothing but that room.

[There has to be something here…I can feel it.] Midnight said, Zack grunted in agreement.

"I can too, it's by this wall I think." She said and kicked it, but didn't hit the wall, but a barrier appeared, with ancient writing. "Um…what." She said

[You found it…] Midnight said.

[Feels like the Unown.] Zack said. [We can't break it.]

"Then how do we get in?" Lily said. Suddenly, Lily felt…something in her click.

"Um, time to sound crazy. Okay…That which guards the seas gives us strength, equal in measure to the guardian of the sky. Thy name is Lugia, and I beseech your strength in my time of need, oh Guardian of the sea." She said.

[Are you okay?] Midnight said. Suddenly the runes on the barrier glowed, and the symbols moved and shifted, till they flashed, and the barrier vanished. The wall split in two, revealing a dark room. Blue flames lit up, yet gave the appearance of water reflected on the walls. Lily walked in, and on a pedestal. Was a silver revolver. It was a thick barrel, and decorated with wings at the back. It looked like it could easily come apart, yet looked sturdy and strong. Lily walked up to it.

[Is that what he wanted you to find?] Zack said.

"I think so. Midnight, I have a bad feeling, get ready to go to Robin." She said.

[What!? Lily wait!] She said and Lily grabbed the revolver and was enveloped in a silver light for just a second, then fell back, unconscious yet clutching the revolver.

It gave a faint light that pulsed, as if it was alive.

Midnight instantly ran to get Robin.

[…Mom…why do you put yourself in danger…] Zack said, hands shaking.

He was scared.

* * *

DWA: THIS TOOK WAY TO LONG. But hey guess what. I have a job. Woot. I'm a salesman. I make my own schedule etc etc. NO ONE CARES. Well, yeah. I still wanna get these out fast. Last few days have been crazy. Anyway, sorry this was very late, hope to get the next one out much sooner. That's all from me. Don't forget to follow, fave, and review!


	12. Keep Moving Forward

DWA: Welcome back to TAA Johto everyone! Last time was an honestly lackluster battle with Morty, but a mysterious person showed up to watch, then Lily found a weapon! What happens next? Well, read to find out!  
Also, due to my job and Skyrim's remastered release Chapters will definitely talk,e a bit more to get out. However! They will not take a day over two weeks, but I wanna keep em coming as frequent as possible!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only my OC's and the plot of this fic. RedAgent14 and KoS own their OC's.

Reviews:

RedAgent14: When don't I forshadow? As for the mystery, maybe you do maybe you don't. (Also thanks that chapter was rough for me to write so lots of typos slipped)

Manaphymajic1999: Yeah, two back to back days of training and anxiety for this job did not help! But, I should be back in the swing of things.

TeslathePikachu: Yeah High school is a bitch man I get ya.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Keep Going Forward**

She felt light headed.

Lily opened her eyes to, what seemed to be very murky water. She looked up, and it was just, water, blocking most of the light from the sun. She nearly freaked out before she took a breath.

She could breath.

"Why…can I breathe….?" She muttered.

"You are dreaming child." A deep voice said. She looked around, until a large figure with blue glowing eyes appeared, veiled in the darkness of the water. "Now, why have you, and how have you, taken the weapon connected to me?"

"Connected…You're Lugia!" She said and gasped as he back throbbed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Lugia asked. Lily screamed out as six black tendrils ripped from her back, and she panted.

"…Giritina?" He said.

"G-Giritina chose me, to help you." She said panting, glad the pain was over.

"I am beyond help." He said. "Let me sleep for eternity."

"No! I-I can't do that…I'm compelled to, and, you seem so sad." She said. Lugia sighed.

"I am not worthy of the power I wield. Giritina's errand for you is a fool's errand. It is dangerous, and uneeded." He said.

"I won't give up, regardless of the chains that bind me I will help you!" She said and used the tendrils, somehow, to move closer, Lugia moved away.

"You can't nor will you ever understand!" He bellowed, and Lily was pushed back by the sudden currents.

"You are a human, what do you know of the darkness that plagues a soul? Of the hate inside one's body!?" He shouted. "You humans catch and train Pokémon, and that's not a bad thing before you object to my saying. But you know nothing of how the world works, beyond human sight!"

"Then help me understand!" She shouted. Lugia stopped moving, as if he was surprised.

"Why would you want to know?" He asked

"Because that's the only way to help you." She said.

"…Continue your errand, if we manage to meet in person, I may tell you." He said. Suddenly Lily was shot up towards the surface, and when she reached it…

-(o)- Ecruteak Pokémon Center 9:00pm.

Lily suddenly opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp. She felt something in her hand and looked over to it, it was the revolver.

"You wouldn't let go." Robin said. Lily looked over to him. He was sitting in a chair, a book out, a relieved smile on his face. "You held on to that revolver so tight no one could get it away from you."

"Where are we?" Lily asked rubbing her eyes.

"The Pokemon Center. We were worried but all signs pointed to you just being asleep" He said. "Now about the gun…" He said.

"I'm keeping it but…how would I store it where no one would ever see." She said. The gun glowed white, turned into energy and flowed inside Lily. "Uh…"

"…Well there's your answer." Robin said.

"I guess so, you seem to be taking this very well." Lily said.

"Well so are you." Robin said.

"…I'm just confused." She said putting her hands on the side of her head and putting her elbows on her legs.

"Yeah you're adventure seems really weird." Robin said leaning back.

'He doesn't know even a third of it…' She thought to herself. 'How could I let him come with me?'

"Your team is all asleep." Robin said. Lily looked over.

"Already?" She asked. Robin nodded.

"They needed a break I guess. We can set out tomorrow if you're up for it." He said smiling. Lily gave a semi forced smile and nodded.

"I'll be good to go!" She said.

-(o)- ES Johto HQ

Alex sighed as he stared at the map. Suicune turned away his agents at the beast's temple. He should have sent Danny, but didn't want to overwork the boy at all.

"How is it a simple beast can turn away men with guns, the men won't even tell me what happened." He said to himself. "Ah well, guess I'll have to send Danny on the next mission." He said. He heard the door open and turned to see a woman walk in.

"Reporting in sir." She said.

"Very well. Report." He said facing her.

"A team is approaching Raikou's Temple as we speak, Entei's is still unspoken for." She said.

"Tell the Raikou team to hold back and wait for reinforcements." He said. The woman nodded.

"Also, Shadow Lugia had an odd spike in activity and aggression not too long ago." She said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"That's what's confusing sir, the scientists said there was no cause, it started lashing out with attacks as if it was, frustrated. Something was agitating it." She said.

"…Maybe a link with the original Lugia?" He hypothesized.

"One of the scientists suggested that sir. Something may have happened that effected both of them." She said. Alex turned back to the map, staring at it. His head jerked up very slightly and he punched the map, causing the woman to jump.

"That damned child found Lugia's weapon?" He said through his teeth. "How? How did she…?"

"Sir? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, anything else to report?" He asked.

"Well, we have more recruits by the day. Many are grateful for employment, and relations with the government are up. That's all." She said.

"Dismissed." He said. The women nodded and walked out. Alex sighed.

"If she got the weapon…then we may have an issue on our hands." He said. "I just hope it didn't awaken her." He muttered. "Either way, she doesn't have enough strength to oppose us…I should tell Danny to be ready for Entei's temple." He muttered and sat down, and looked into the night.

"Things must move along smoothly. The future of this world depends on it." He said and started going through some files.

-(o)- Ecruteak Gate, 8:34 am

After the group all had a nights rest and breakfast they had started to leave for Olivine, Lily had regained her usual mood and that made Robin, Midnight, and Zack rather happy.

Lily was concerned about everything going on but would worry about it when it came up. The group walked out into Route 38 and smiled.

"Olivine City! Here we come!" She said.

"Very excited I see." Robin said.

"Of course! Olivine is a bigger city! Has a gym leader! And, you get your translator!" She said.

[It would be nice if Robin could hear us.] Midnight said.

"I am excited for that as well. I have a feeling Pokemon speaking English sounds very different."

"It really does! Their voices change and everything!" Lily said.

"I can't wait!" He said smiling. Lily smiled happily.

"I wonder when we'll meet Alexander or Hana again?" Lily said.

"Who's Hana?" Robin asked.

"Oh! Hana is my other rival, she's, kinda mean…" She said. Zack threw a raspberry at the mentioning of Hana being mean.

"Really Zack?" Robin said.

[She shouldn't be mean to Mama.] He said, crossing his arms. Midnight giggled.

"She did warn me about how tough Whitney is." Lily said.

"That was nice of her." Robin said.

"That was, after she beat me…" Lily said chuckling sheepishly.

"Of course." Robin said. "Nothing is simple with you huh Lily?"

"Nope! That's how I like it! Mystery, adventure! Drama! Romance!" She said doing poses for each.

"Romance?" Robin asked chuckling.

"…Maybe…probably not." She said laughing.

"What even is your type of person?" He asked.

"Hmmm, maaaybbeeeee I'M THIRTEEN!" She shouted. This caused Robin to jump, lose balance, and fall. "Oh! Sorry!"

"It…was just a question…" He muttered and got up. "Forget I asked."

"Why even ask, you interested?" She joked.

"No, not at al, we haven't traveled together long enough for it to even be considered." He said dusting himself off.

"Oh it was a joke! Let's keep going ya dummy." She said laughing and kept walking. Robin sighed and followed. The group walked along for a bit making good time as they went along, there were battles off the main road that could be heard as is the way of things.

"Say Lily, I have a question." Robin said.

"Shoot dude." She said.

"Why doesn't Zack communicate with you telepathically?" He asked. "He's a Kirlia so it should be easy for him."

"Huh…I don't know." She said and looked at Zack. "Have you tried Zack?"

[No, I haven't really felt a need, I have tried with Robin, but nothing happens so I guess I can't do it.] He said shrugging.

"He's tried with you but it didn't work." Lily said.

"Really, well I appreciate the effort Zack." He said smiling. Zack gave a small smile and nodded. Suddenly her holocaster beeped and Ordis appeared.

"You have an incoming call from your mother Lily!" Ordis said.

"Thank you Ordis, please answer." She said. Ordis nodded and vanished and was replaced by a screen, Lily's mother was on it.

"Hi sweetie!" She said.

"Hi momma!" She said smiling.

"I see you've already got into some trouble with that scar of yours." She said crossing her arms, but it wasn't threatening, more of an "I told you so."

"I know I know, I'm being careful!" She said. Robin snickered at the statement and Lily glared.

"Oh, who's that?" Lily's mom asked.

"Oh! It's my travelling pal! Robin! Introduce yourself!" She said. Robin walked into view and waved.

"Hello ma'am." He said smiling.

"Oh my hello! Please call me Janet." She said.

"Alright Janet…that sounds too informal…" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then Mrs. Zenex works." She said.

'Oh boy…' Lily thought, she had yet to tell Robin her last name.

"Zenex? Like, that Stanley kid from Hoenn?" He asked.

"Yes that's my son. Quite the trainer he became in such a short time!" She said. Robin looked to Lily.

"…I know. I never said my last name for this reason…" She said.

"I'm not comparing, just kinda wish I knew." He said chuckling. Lily gave a sigh of relief.

"So, how's your team looking Lily?" She asked.

"Well, I still have Zack and Midnight, I have a Porygon named Ordis, a Haunter named Phantoma, and a Scyther named Warren!" She said.

"Quite the team, one more and you have a full one!" She said.

"I know! I just gotta wait for the right teammate!" She said.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. Robin keep an eye on my little girl!" She said.

"I will Mrs. Zenex." He said and the screen turned off. Lily sighed.

"Hey, thanks for not telling her…" She said with a sad smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"About the scar." She said.

"Oh…yeah, no one wants their mother to know about something like that." He said. "Just one request." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"No more dangerous antics." He said chuckling.

"Hmm…nah!" She said and giggled. Robin sighed.

"You'll kill me." He said.

"You'll die with a smile though!" She said and ran ahead.

"I will not!" He shouted and ran after her. Zack and Midnight laughing and followed along, Zack hopping on Midnight.

-(o)- 12:04

After walking for so long the group decided to have lunch, Lily and Robin were talking about their hometowns while eating sandwiches and the others eating Pokechow. Phantoma was playing with Zack, the two laughing.

Warren finished his food and sighed.

[So Warren, most Scyther's live in a colony, you didn't it seemed.] Midnight said.

[That obvious huh? My group kicked me out, didn't agree with how we treated others in the area. No big deal, got a new family now.] He said chuckling.

[Awww, how sweet.] Midnight said and giggled.

[So what's your story Mid? Black fur and all.] He said.

[Ah…I was born like this, I just drifted till…well it involves kids and a Seviper…] She said.

[Kids? Humans or-]

[Mine.] Midnight said. Warren flinched.

[Forget I asked, so sorry.] He said.

[I'll be fine, happened a long time ago.] She said.

[Yeah…] He said and looked over and blinked. [Midnight you got an intruder.] He said pointing a blade at her bowl and Midnight looked down to an Eevee eating her food.

[Uhm, hello.] She said. The Eevee froze and kinda puffed up before slowly backing up. [Oh that's adorable.] She said giggling.

[I believe that's supposed to mean I'm big and dangerous.] Warren said laughing. The Eevee seemed to relax a bit.

[Y-You're not gonna hurt me?] The Eevee asked, obviously female.

[Nah, not worth it.] Warren said.

[I don't mind. I'm sure my Trainer wouldn't either.] Midnight said.

[I-I see…do Trainers really force Pokemon to battle?] The Eevee asked.

[I mean, sorta, we don't mind.] Warren said.

[If you had a nice one they wouldn't force you until you're ready.] Midnight said. Suddenly Lily was heard.

"Oh my Arceus an Eevee!" She shouted causing the Eevee to jumped and hide behind Midnight.

[Wow Mid, you exude motherhood.] Warren said laughing.

[Hush you.] She said as Lily walked over and crouched down.

"Hi there." She said. The Eevee just kind of shied away. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." She said. She held out an Oran berry. The Eevee cautiously sniffed it, bit it and took it away befoire starting to eat it happily.

[This kid is a bit malnourished, her fur is a mess too, must be unable to hunt efficiently.] Warren said.

"Really Warren?" She asked. The Eevee looked over in confusion.

[Yeah, I can tell by lookin at her that she isn't exactly suited for this kinda life, my assumption, bad home or something happened where she had to get away.] Warren said.

"What happened Eevee?" She asked.

[…Fire…] She said.

[Oh dear…the house must have burnt down. She was a pet.] Midnight said.

[She's afraid of it, the heat, smell of smoke, fire everywhere, running screams and shouting, went back, no one there…] Zack said. [She was left behind, or they had to leave.]

[That's new…] Phantoma said.

"I agree, what was that Zack?" Lily asked.

[I…don't know.] Zack said shrugging.

[Wonderful…] Midnight said sighing.

"We should take her in." Robin said. The others looked at him. "I mean, she won't survive out here. Best we take her in ya know?"

"You have a point. Well Eevee, wanna come with us? We'll get you cleaned up and stuff." She said smiling.

[And hey, she can watch us battle, see if she wants to, Pokémon normally love battle or contests.] Warren said.

[It would help.] Zack said smiling. The Eevee looked around at the friendly faces, the first one's she'd seen in a long time and smiled.

[S-Sure!] She said. Lily held up a great ball and rolled it to her. Eevee sniffed it and tapped it and was sucked in, it wiggled and clicked, signifying the capture. Lily picked it up and tossed it out, and Eevee came out. She shook her head and stretched.

[Cramped huh?] Warren asked. Eevee nodded.

"So, you want a name?" Lily asked.

[O-okay.] She said.

"Hmmm, Titania!" She said. **(AN: Pronounced Tie-Tain-Iya)**

[…I like it!] She said and smiled.

"Awesome! Now let's find a place to get ya cleaned up!" She said and Lily recalled Warren and Phantoma and started to clean up.

Next stop, Olivine, or so they hoped.

* * *

DWA: SO! As mentioned at the top I have a job! That made getting this out a bit harder, plus…skyrim so, yeah. I'm doing my best over here. Anyways Lily now has six Pokémon! But will this new Pokémon's past affect its ability to battle, assuming she wants to in the first place. Find out in the upcoming chapters of TAA! Don't forget to review, favorite and of course, follow!


	13. Olivine City

DWA: Hey all welcome back to TAA, in this chapter, the team will get to Olivine, but they have one more route to go before then! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the read!

I am, really bad at writing on time nowadays huh? I'm sure it'll be better when Sun and Moon Come out. Also sorry for the big delay.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only my plot and OC's. Alexander is KOS' OC, and Robin is RedAgents14's!

Reveiws:

IcySneasel: Hey you're back! I was hoping you'd return. Also…no…I would never…

TeslaThePikachu: Yeah, add Dishonored 2 Titanfall 2 and now Pokemon, I'm drowning in games!

Manaphymajic1999: I agree, it'll only get more interesting.

Redagent14: The calm before the storm, though who knows how long this calm will last? ...Its me, I know.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Ch 13: Olivine City**

Lily and Robin were walking along route 39, they had been walking for quite a while now, having passed the Miltank farm around an hour ago.

"I wonder how much longer we have to walk…" Lily said.

"At least an hour judging from where we are, after all I did take this route." Robin said.

"So we're close!" She said.

"If you wanna call an hour close." Robin said chuckling.

"Well I do!" She said and Midnight giggled.

[You would Lily.] She said and Lily smiled.

"I mean, we could take our Pokémon." Robin said.

"We could…we'd get into the city much faster! And to a gym battle too!" She said.

"G-gym battle?" Robin said. 'She'll get destroyed by Jasmine at her level!' He thought.

"Yeah! Of course!" She said.

"I highly go against it, Jasmine's…really tough." Robin said.

"She may be but we'll win!" She said.

"…You're gonna eat those words." Robin said sadly.

"If I do, I do." She said and hopped on Midnight. Zack was walking with them and teleported on Midnight, behind Lily. Robin sighed and called out his Charizard and got on its back. The two pokemon took off, Midnight, even weighed down by Lily and Zack was pretty fast, Charizard keeping up easily.

They would make great time like this!

-(o)- 11:04 am, unknown mountain range

Alex and Danny stood in front of a Temple hidden away in the mountains, the ground was warm, indicating the heat emanating from underground.

"Danny, open the temple up." Alex said. Danny nodded and called out his Lucario.

"Aura Sphere." Danny said and Lucario fired the attack and destroyed the wall in front of them.

"Entei's seal was weak? I thought it would take far more force." Alex said and started walking towards it, before. Suddenly flames erupted in front of him and Alex simply stepped back and when the flames subsided Entei stood there, looking angry.

"I see, that's why it was weak." He said laughing. The grunts aimed their weapons. "Open fire." He said and the grunts shot at Entei, but the bullets...evaporated before hitting him.

"Oh that's not good." Danny said as he called out his Empoleon.

"You shall not have this temple!" Entei shouted out.

"Oh, it knows the human language! Grunts, when you can, get in that temple, me and young Daniel will take care of this." He said and took out the Master Ball and tossed it, releasing Shadow Lugia. Entei gasped and looked at the dark half of his old friend.

'Lugia…this is what you were hiding!?' He thought and took a step back as Alex laughing.

"Now you truly have something to fear, huh Entei!" He shouted. "Shadow Lugia, let's crush this whelp!" He shouted and S. Lugia cried out, causing clouds to form. Entei readied himself for battle, he wasn't worried about Empleon or Lucario.

He'd never seriously fought a member of the Council before, he was about to find out what it was like.

-(o)- 11:45 am, Olivine City

Lily, Robin, Midnight, and Zack walked into the Poke Mart, they got to the city around ten minutes ago and were now about to pick up Robin's Translator.

"Hello sir!" Lily said. The cashier looked up from his phone and straightened up.

"Hello there young lady, need any help?" He asked.

"Not really! My friend has a package here!" She said. Robin waved.

"Name sir?" He asked.

"Robin." He said. The man nodded and picked up a small box and set it down on the table. "Alright just sign here." He said holding out his phone. Robin made a small signature with his finger and opened it. Inside were two small devices that would fit in his ears.

"Put 'em on and click the button!" She said. He sighed and put them on but didn't turn them on. He motioned to follow to the back and they all did as the made tossed the box in the trash for them.

He sighed. "Let's see how they work." He said and turned them on. "Well, speak I guess." He said.

[Why hello Robin dear. How do I sound?] Midnight said and Robin's eyes widened.

"Y-you…sound really pretty." He said chuckling. Midnight gained a small blush.

[Robin you're making me blush. But thank you.] She said smiling. He rubbed the back of his head.

[Hello Robin.] Zack said smiling.

"Huh, you sound like that shy kid at a school." Robin said. Zack tilted his head in confusion.

[It certainly fits.] Midnight said giggling. Zack huffed and crossed his arms. Robin laughed.

"Alright guys, where too next, we have a good amount of sightseeing to do." He said smiling. The group went out to see around the city.

-(o)- 3:00 pm, Olivine City Gym

The group had had a great time in the city, saw many sights including the lighthouse. Now, they stood in front of the gym. Robin was, less than happy. More just worried for Lily and her team.

"Lily can we just not? Jasmine is pretty powerful." Robin said. Lily shook her head.

"Gotta see for myself! If we lose we come back later!" She said and ran in. Robin sighed and walked in.

Lily looked around the lobby and saw a woman with a white dress and two long ponytails. She walked over to her and waited as she was talking to a receptionist. The receptionist stopped talking and looked over, causing the woman to look as well.

"Oh hello there." She said smiling.

"Hi! I'm Lily! And I'm looking for a battle!" She said, Zack smiling and nodding.

"Well you came to the right place, how many badges do you have?" She said.

"Four!" Lily said proudly and putting her hands on her hips. Jasmine frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't fight people without five badges." She said.

"Huh!?" Why not!?" Lily said.

"I already told you why Lily." Robin said walking over. "Jasmine is a real spike in power for the gym leaders." He said and Jasmine nodded.

"The next closest gym is at Cianwood City." She said. "I can provide a ticket to the boat." She said.

"Boat?" Lily said.

"Yes, Cianwood is on an island past the Whirl Isles." Jasmine said. Lily visibly tensed for a short second.

"I-I guess if I have to…" She said, her happy demeanor seemingly missing.

"Sorry, it's just a rule I have." She said and the receptionist handed over two tickets for a ferry.

"Thank you." Robin said. Lily sighed and put on a smile, Zack could tell it was fake.

"I'll be back with that badge before you know it!" She said.

"I look forward to it." Jasmine said with a smile. "As a tip, Cianwood's Gym is fighting type." She said. Lily nodded and ran out.

"She must be excited. Goodbye Jasmine, it was nice seeing you again." He said. Jasmine nodded.

"Good day Robin, we'll have to talk more when your companion come's back." She said smiling and Robin walked out to Lily rocking back and forth on her heels.

"The tickets are for 5 o'clock, we have quite a while." He said. "There's a fossil museum we have yet to visit!" He said.

"Sure!" She said. "Maybe they can tell me about a strange rock I picked up a while back." She said and pulled the rock out of her bag, it was a translucent orange.

"Huh, maybe…" He said. "Let's go see!"

"Plus fossils are cool!" She said. She said and ran off. Robin sighed as he followed. He saw Lily tense when Jasmine said Whirl Isles, maybe he'd find out more about Lily, or, she just had a fear of whirlpools.

He honestly hoped it was the latter.

It didn't take long for them to find the museum and Lily walked in and looked around.

"Wow…" She said as Robin walked in, along with Lily's Pokemon. A man in a white lab coat walked over.

"Hello and welcome to the Meuseum, I apologize to say we're under renova-" He said and was cut off by Lily.

"Can you tell me anything about this!?" She said holding out the stone.

"-Tions…" He said blinking and looked closer. "My my, that's Amber, and with something inside!" He said.

"Amber?" Lily said.

"Indeed, it's fossilized Tree Sap! And with the thing inside, when our renovations are done, we may be able to revive it with any collected DNA!" He said. "Young girl, can you leave this in our care. It will take some time, but we may be able to restore the Pokemon inside!" Lily gasped and beamed.

"Sure! How long will it take?" She asked.

"The actual process? About a day, but with the renovations it could be a month or more, we can call you when we're ready and you can come by for the restoration process." He said. Lily nodded and looked around.

"I need to give you my number…" She said. The man chuckled and took out a smartphone and tapped her Holo Caster.

"Done." He said.

"Oh…Awesome! We'll be back when it's ready to go!" She said and handed him the Amber.

"Of course, I'll call you to let you know." He said.

"Alright Lily, if we wanna make the ferry we should head out." Robin said. Lily nodded.

"Let's go!" She said and took off. Robin, Midnight and Zack sighed and ran after her.

Their next stop, Cianwood.

* * *

DBA: I'm really sorry for how late this is but with Dishonored 2, Titanfall, Pokemon Moon, and Skyrim I was just absorbed. However I am dedicated to doing more with this story, even if it can take a while.  
Now, as for Z-Moves and such, don't expect them. I love them and all but to get a Z-ring you must be in Alola and get one from a Kahuna or one of the Tapu, so, no Z stuff from the main characters. Well that's all I got, sorry for the short chapter I really needed to get this one out. See you all next time and don't forget to Fav, follow, and review!


	14. Truths and Falsehoods

DBA: Hey everyone, sorry for the length of time between chapters, gotta get back into the swing of things. And obviously with all the new games out that won't go to well aha. Anyways, now we continue the TAA with only one delay, reviews.  
And a disclaimer saying I don't own Pokemon, only my OC's and plot. Alexander goes to KoS and Robin is Redagent's!

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Truths and Falsehoods**

Lily, Robin, Midnight, and Zach walked on the ferry.

"Well, we'll be on our way to Cianwood soon huh?" Robin said.

Lily nodded as she looked out to the sea, they'd be passing Whirl Isles…she was worried if she'd be affected. But, she was good at keeping up appearances.

"So we should find our rooms, we have oh, a day and a half till we reach Cianwood." Robin said.

"Let's go!" Lily said. And ran ahead.

"Other way!" Robin said and Lily ran past him.

"I knew that!" She shouted. Robin sighed and followed along, as did Midnight and Zack. It took a while but the group soon found their rooms, two separate ones. One for Lily and the other for Robin. The two got settled in and eventually, the ferry took off. Lily walked out onto the front deck of the ship with Zack and Midnight.

[Lily, are you okay?] Midnight asked.

"I'll be fine Midnight." She said with a smile. Zack shook his head.

[You're lying.] He said. Lily's smile slowly wavered until she was looking at her feet, frowning.

"I'm scared of how I will react to the Isle's…this mark seems to…react to anything related to Lugia. My back is already aching." She said, gripping the bars in front of her tight.

[We'll get Robin if anything happens.] Midnight said.

[For now, we should have fun and relax!] Zack said.

"It's hard to do those at the same time Zack." Lily said with a light chuckle. Zack frowned.

She wasn't happy.

-(o)- Location: Blackthorn City, Time: 6:09 pm

A woman in a dark brown cloak walked along the streets of the old traditional city. She had visited here many many times in the past, for some reason it always seemed to draw her in. People didn't see her face, didn't recognize her.

She liked it this way.

She walked into the gym, and Clair, the standing Gym Leader noticed her, and stopped talking to the child she was speaking to.

"Sorry kid, I have to take this." She said and walked over to the woman.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"No friendly hello Clair?" The woman asked.

"No, I'm still unhappy with you." Clair said. The woman laughed and walked by into the back. Clair growled and followed angrily. When she entered the room she was stunned to see one of the woman's Pokémon in the shadows.

"Do I have your full attention Clair?" The woman asked cheerfully as sparks came from the Pokémon's metallic body.

"…Look I may be made but that's no reason to-" She started but was stopped by a bolt of electricity fly by her face. She shuddered at the feeling of her hair being electrically charged.

"Do I have your attention?" The woman sternly asked.

"Yes." Clair answered like a soldier. She was the strongest gym leader in the region. But against her?

She was a whelp.

"Good, because I need answers, involving you, and this insidious Engulfing Shadows, and maybe anything else you may know. Hold back, and my friend here will remind you of your current stature." She said.

"…This isn't like you." Clair said.

"I know, I'm not enjoying it." The woman said. "But, with the way things are going, I need to be a bit more forward, especially with you." She said and Clair grimaced.

"Well, ask away." She said. The woman smiled.

"Well, let's talk communication." She said.

-(o)- Location: Ferry to Cianwood, Time: 6:34pm

Lily was in her bed on the ferry, looking out the small window into the sea, she was simply awaiting to see Whirlpool Isle, her nervousness was bothering Zack.

[Please, just sleep through it.] He said.

"I can't, I need to do this. I feel like it will happen regardless if I see it or not." She said. A crackle was heard from a speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you look to the right you can see the famous Whirlpool Isles in the distance. Lily's breathing got shallow and rapid.

"J-Just get it over with already." She said and looked up, and there they were, the Isles. She blinked, there was nothing?

"I'm…okay?" She said. Her head then shot up as her archer her back as a severe pain shot through it.

She spoke too soon and buried her face in a pillow as she screamed.

No one else could know. Midnight hopped up and slammed into the door to open it and ran out to the front desk. She ran out there to find Robin talking with Alexander.

"She's hold herself in her room, I was thinking seasickOOF!" He said as he was tackled. "M-Midnight?" He asked.

[It's Lily! She's…she needs help! No one else's, your help!] Midnight said and dashed towards Lily's room.

"Sorry Alex, I gotta go!" He said and ran after Midnight. Alexander blinked and slowly started to run after him.

If it was his friend, he had to help too!

Zack was standing in shock at Lily's pain, he didn't know what to do, but Lily was slying there, screaming into her pillow. Robin barged in expecting a terrible scene, but only saw Lily screaming into a pillow.

"Wha-"

[You can't help her.] Midnight said. Robin looked at her in shock as she closed the door. [She wanted you to know. Lift up the back of her shirt.] Midnight said.

"Is..that…"

[Oh do it. She'll explain later.] She said and sat down. Robin went over and lifted her shirt, terrified at her pained screames, but what he saw terrified him even more.

The most detailed…tattoo of Giritina ever, red tips and eyes glowing and pulsating. He stepped back, Lily was a Giritina worshipper? And it's effecting her!? He…didn't mind religions, but this was unprecedented, unreal!

"What the fuck is going on!?" He shouted. No one answered. No one could. Zack was still in shock from Lily's emotions, Lily couldn't physically answer, and Midnight knew it was not her place. Robin took a seat, and waited. They waited for an hour, and hour of her screaming in pain.

She suddenly stopped and Zack just fell back and shook his head. Lily sat up and fixed her shirt, and cleared her throat.

"Lily…" Robin said.

"I don't worship Giritina." She said. "He marked me with a mission." She said and looked to him. "Save Lugia. The mark acts up when I'm near part of my objective. I don't know why but it's always painful reminders." She said. "So many strange things have happened. They will continue to happen." She said and materialized her weapon, The Voice of the Sea. "I received this, back in the Burned Tower." She said.

"Did, you just materialize that…from nothing, what the hell is all of this?" He said.

"I don't know!" She shouted. "You think I had a choice?" She said and looked away. "The gun's useless anyways." She said and gently tossed it up and it vanished. "It doesn't work." She said. "That night, when you saved me…I feel like Engulfing Shadows knows why I'm here, and wants to stop me." She said

"When I…saved you huh?" He said.

"When I was in the ruins of Alph, I had a vision. Some dazrk menacing monster is all I can clearly recall, such dark red eyes, such evil." She said shaking.

"It must be Giritina!" Robin said.

"No. That wasn't Giritina, his eyes weren't evil. They were nothing like that things eyes." She said and sighed. "Look, I can understand, if you wanna go on your own from here." She said. "This is too much for you I know. I'll be fine." She said not looking at him.

"This is too much for me…" He said. Lily nodded, knowing what was next.

"But I'm not leaving silly." He said chuckling. Lily's head snapped up. "Come on, sure it's scary but that's why I wanna stay, no one should go through that alone. So I won't let you." He said smiling. Lily stared at him, and began tearing up. "Lily?"

"I-I…thank you so much!" She said and started sobbing. "I, was so scared, you'd leave me alone!" She said crying loudly. Robin smiled. Lily is tough, but she's only thirteen.

For a god to do this to her seemed…so wrong. So, he planned to stay, and help her through it all. He smiled and hugged her, and she hugged back.  
After about a half an hour she seemed to have calmed down fully.

"Thank you Robin." She said smiling. "It means a lot knowing I have someone to help me through this."

"No problem Lily, It'd be wrong to just leave ya like this." He said. Lily sighed. "But now this journey is gonna get tougher." She said. "I know it…and I know I have to save Lugia, but…I wish I knew why." She said.

"Wait, Giritina never told you?" Robin asked.

"Nope. Just, Hi welcome to the Distortion World your my new prophet save Lugia bye." She said in a mocking voice. Robin laughed a bit.

"Shoulda given you more to go on." He said.

"I know right!? Why does Lugia need help, what happened to him?" She asked. "I wish I knew.

"Yeah…it'd help…" He said.

"So, do you know anything about Cianwood?" She asked.

"Not much besides its home to the new Victory Road ever since the Leagues split. So we're probably gonna see some tough trainers there, but none would fight you without 7 badges under your belt. I think they have it set up like this so people make the long journey back to Cianwood after they get their eighth and sightsee." Robin said.

"We're totally sightseeing." Lily said.

"I was slightly afraid of that, but expected it." He said chuckling. By the way Alex is on the boat." He said.

"Ah, I don't feel like battling until we get to Cianwood." She said.

"Probably for the best." He said. "So, the gym leader is a fighting type, how you gonna deal with that?" He asked.

"Hmm, not with Midnight, Titania or Ordis. Zack, Warren, and Phantoma it is!" She said

"Sounds good unless he uses more than three Pokémon." He said. Lily blinked.

"Ah crap he might…" She said. "I may need a new Pokémon!" She said.

"We can fish, there's a popular pier where you can rent fishing rods." He said.

"Ooo, that sounds fun!" She said smiling.

"More like relaxing until you get a catch." He said and stood. "It's getting late, we should get some rest." He said. Lily nodded.

"I sure as hell need it." She said with a sudden yawn.

"Well, see ya tomorrow Lily." He said and left the room. Zack hopped up to the bed with a worried look.

"I'll be fine Zack." She said with a small smile. "Okay?" Zack sighed but nodded.

Lily yawned and changed her clothes for bed, and exhaustion hit her as she got in bed, and she fell asleep quickly.

However, her dreams weren't what she expected.

She seemed to stand in the Distortion World, darkness all around her. She looked around, andf soon saw two red eyes. She didn't fear it however.

It was just Giritina. He brought himself into the light.

"…Why are you harming me?" Lily asked.

"It's the mark." Giritina answered. "Old magic is very dangerous. I'd prevent it but I can't. Endure for a while longer dear Lily. Your journey will be more painful than this." He said and retreated to the shadows, leaving Lily alone as the world crumbled around her.

"Fine Giritina, I'll endure…" She said. "For Lugia." She said as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

DWA: HOLY CRAP LIKE TWO MONTHS AND THIS IS ALL YA GET GOD I AM SHIT. Okay so crappy explanation is I have a job, there is anime to watch, games to play, and I'm lazy as hell. I'll try to be better guys and gals and everything in between, thanks for being patient! Oh, don't forget to review! It really helps when ya do because it lets me know ya want more! It's like my support! Anyways guys, see ya next time!


	15. Cianwood City: A Place of Change

DWA: Hey all, how's everyone doing! Sorry for the recent delays in chapters. Trust me it's been hard to just start writing but when I do start I can keep going. Also may I add when I take long lapses it can be very hard to keep up with what's happened in my story, luckily my memory jogs itself. Anyways, let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, only my OC's and plot. Alexander belongs to KOS, and Robin goes to RedAgent14

Reveiws:  
RedAgent14: Yeah it was fast but I had no real way to prevent that. But yeah, lotsa things laid out.

TeslaThePikachu: Yeah gonna try and gettem out faster ya know?

Manaphymajic1999: Yeah I guess, I still feel like I can get these out faster ya know?

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **CH 15: Cianwood City: A Place of Change**

Alex walked onto the roof of his base, looking out into the morning sun.

"Cianwood hm? That's where the child is?" He muttered to himself. "Maybe I'll pay a visit….no." He said. "She doesn't deserve such a….terrible fate." He said and chuckled. "Still, she is the largest threat I have here, and I got lucky. Mike and his crew are all in Kanto." He said.

He sighed and looked around the wilderness that surrounded them. "Team Rocket, you don't cause enough trouble here in Johto, I'm getting very little publicity. I'd rather not play my Trump Card." He said pulling out his Master Ball. "And those damn beasts, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, very strong, surprising even myself." He said. "We may need more strength before hitting those Temples. In the meantime, we'll hunt down Rocket, as promised." He said. He then looked around.

"I must stop talking to myself so often, ah well, it…helps I suppose." He said as he walked back inside.

-(o)- Cianwood City, 9:04am

Lily ran out with a smile and Robin, Midnight, Zack, and Alexander following close behind. Lily decided not to tell Alexander. She already brought Robin into her personal hell, but she wouldn't drag anyone else. The city was a mix of high tech and old fashioned.

"Wow…what a cool city!" She said.

"Yeah, since Johto got its own league they placed it past this city, and thus this city got much more popular among trainers and travelers alike!" Alexander said.

"The city saw a jump in income and thus, upgraded." Robin finished.

"Awesome!" She said.

"So I assume you're gonna head for the gym?" Alexander said.

"Nope!" Lily said spinning on her heel to face them. "I wanna fish!" She said.

"…What?" Robin said.

"I wanna fish! I need a water type and have a Lure Ball yeah? May as well do it here!" She said. Robin shrugged and smiled.

"Fair enough." He said.

"In that case I'll take on the Gym! I'll catch ya all later! Lily, we're gonna battle later!" He said and ran ahead.

"Sure thing Alex!" She said waving. "Hey Ordis, is there a place to rent fishing rods?" She asked. Ordis appeared.

"Sure thing Lily!" He said and turned into a GPS map.

"Thank you Ordis!" She said and ran ahead. "By the way Ordis, if I decide I don't want you on my six…" She said.

"I'll be right here Lily, You just cannot send me into battle! I am an AI that lives in the Holo Caster." He said. Lily smiled. Robin, Midnight, and Zack soon caught up and they arrived at the pier. The man at the rental station seemed to be asleep.

"Oh, asleep, well we can wake him up gently." Robin said. Lily shook his arm and the man slowly woke up.

"Oh, hello kids, how are ya?" He asked with a sleepy smile.

"Well! I'd like a fishing rod please." Lily said.

"Alright, ya want Normal or Super?" He asked. Lily looked at the prices and they seemed very cheap!

"Super please!" She said. He nodded and handed her the rod and she handed her the money and she ran off.

"A ball of energy huh?" He said as he watched the two Pokémon rush after.

"You have…no idea." He said and walked after. The man seemed curious as he sounded, distraught, but let it go. Robin arrived to see Lily in a chair and she had already cast the line.

"So whatcha lookin for?" He asked.

"Iunno." She said shrugging.

"Classic Lily." He said sitting beside her.

"Classic me." She said kicking her legs.

"…You okay?" He asked. Midnight glanced at him and Zack started right at him.

"I have to be, so yes." She said smiling

"You don't have to…" He said.

"I'm Lily Zenex!" She said. "Happy is my thing. Right now I'm happy." She said. "So shhhh, don't scare the water types." She said and focused on fishing. Robin lied back and closed his eyes for a short bit, then opened them to an angry looking Kirla.

"I suppose this is to tell me to keep my mouth shut?" He said quietly. Zack nodded. He then dragged his hand across his own neck. "Good talk." Robin said as Zack left and sat beside Lily.

He sighed and just rested his eyes. After a bit he heard Lily struggling and sat up to see her trying to reel in a Pokémon.

"Woah…you got a bite!" He said. "You got this Lil'!"

"I know! Just gotta get em outta the water!" She said and pulled hard and the Pokémon broke the surface and landed on the pier. It was blue and oval shaped, with two antenna. A Chinchou.

"You caught…a Chinchou?" Robin said.

"Awesome!" She said and tossed out a Great Ball up and out came Titania. She shook herself and looked around. "Watch this Titania, this is a battle! Zack!" She said and Zack teleported onto the field. The Chinchou got ready and fired off an electrical beam.

"Teleport and use Psychic!" She said and Zack Teleported out of the way and fired a wave of Psychic energy that slammed into Chinchou. The Chinchou was thrown back but wasted no time in charging a ball of electricity and firing it. Zack Teleported but the ball simply turned and struck Zack head on.

"That's Shock Wave Lily, it can't miss!" Robin said.

"I know what it does!" She retorted and thought a bit on how to fight this Pokémon efficiently. "Okay, let's retaliate with the same! Magical Leaf!" She shouted and Zack formed glowing leaves and shot them at Chinchou. It braced itself and took the hit, and it seemed to hurt. "Yes!" She said.

Chinchou glared and charged an orb of water and fired it at Zack, who stopped it with Psychic, not changing his stance. With a wave of his hand the attack was busted.

Titania was watching with childish glee, all her life she told herself she didn't want to battle, but, well she was against herself now, this looked, while painful, some good fun! And…she did have a trainer, instead of an owner now…

"Magical Leaf and then Psychic!" She shouted. Zack formed the leaves and shot them, then condensed Psychic power on Chinchou and slammed it with the energy before the leaves struck. It seemed pretty weakened.

"All right then!" She said and took out the Lure Ball. "Chinchou! Please fight by me!" She shouted out and tossed the Ball, hitting the water type and sucking it inside. There was a collective silence as Zack prepared a Magical Leaf just in case. After a few shakes, it pinged closed. Lily smiled and jumped as the ball was teleported to the Regional Professor. "We have a new friend!" Lily said. "I wanna train it for when we fight Jasmine!" She said.

"Who ya gonna trade out?" Robin asked as he came over.

"Warren, after the Gym Battle, as he'll help a lot." She said.

"Well just know Chuck is a tough customer. Just because you have a flying type doesn't mean you'll win." He said.

"I know! It may come down to brawn, and I have Zack…and a Dawn Stone." She said as she began walking. Robin followed along.

"Oh? Plan to evolve him?" He asked.

"Hopefully not, we wanna save it, but we did talk it out, and Zack, well he wants to be a Gallade." She said.

"I see, well you may get your wish Zack." He said. Zack beamed at the thought and Midnight chuckled.

[And he can stop riding me around as if I was a race Rapidash.] She said.

[I may still try.] Zack said.

[Nu uh not with the weight gain you'll get. Way too much.] Midnight said. Zack stuck his tongue out. Lily and Robin laughed and walked through the city.

[So what are you naming that Chinchou, she's female by the way.] Midnight said

"Oh, it's female? Hmm, Lucy comes to mind, we'll see about that!" She said.

[I'm sure she'll like it.] Zack said.

"So, wanna head to the gym? Then, win or lose, we could explore the city." Robin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan! We may run into Alex!" She said and darted ahead. Zack sighed and Midnight gave a short chuckle and the two ran ahead.

"What a hassle…" Robin said and ran to catch up.

Even with Lily running in random directions, the group eventually found the gym and burst in, Lily looking ready for a challenge. She was greeted with many looks.

"Welll well, look who's here too." A familiarly snobbish voice said. Lily looked to her right to see Hana and Alexander, the latter waving at her.

"Hi Lily!" He said. "Me and Hana beat the gym in a tag battle!" He said. "The Gym leader wanted to heal his team before handing out the badges!"

"Yes and your friend was hardly any help, a newly hatched Slakoth against a Moltres." Hana said.

"Well that's kinda harsh…" Alex said.

"Pardon me young miss!" A loud voice said and Lily looked behind her to see a large and rather strong looking man behind her.

"Oh sorry!" She said and the group got out of his way. The man walked in and went over to Hana and Alex and smiled as he dug into his pockets. "Alright you two, the Storm Badge!" He said and handed them each a small piece of metal that resembled a fist.

"Thank you sir." Hana said and started to leave.

"Chuck!" Lily shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I wanna have a battle with you!" She said. Chuck gave a hearty laugh.

"Three challengers in one day! This must be my lucky day! You two, why not stick around to see how this young combatant handles my raw strength." He said. Alex looked happy and excited, while Hanna looked indifferent.

"I may as well, it will be nice to see her get crushed." Hana said walking over to the stands.

Robin sighed as he walked to them as well. "She's rude…" He said. Alexander just ran into the stage, excited to see his friend battle. Lily ran over to her side as Chuck walked to his and grinned.

"Are you ready to see my raw strength?!" He shouted as he took out a Poke Ball. Lily took out a Sport Ball and nodded.

"Ready and willing!" She said. The ref walked over to his box, dressed as a Karate Master.

"This Gym Battle between…uhm…" He said looking at Lily.

"…Oh! I'm Lily! Lily Zenex!" She said. The ref nodded.

"The battle between Challenger Lily Zenex and Gym Leader Chuck will soon commence, the rules are 2 verses 2, no substitutions!" He said. If both participants are ready…fight!" He shouted. Chuck immediately roared, and it was loudly enough to surprise Lily.

"Primeape! Show her our strength!" He roared out as he threw the Poke Ball hard and the Fighting type took the field. Lily gathered herself and nodded.

"Warren! Fight by my side!" She shouted and the Scyther took the field.

"A bug!? Well I suppose you can play it safe." He said laughing.

"Warren's a tough one, get ready! Wing Attack!" She shouted and Scyther took off into the air, his wings glowing white as he descended upon Primeape.

"That won't work." Hana said.

"Stone Edge!" Chuck shouted loudly and Primeape crossed its arms and stones flew around it before he spread them and fired the attack.

"Now!" Lily said and Warren quickly dived before straighten out just before the ground, avoiding the attack, and then slamming into Primeape head on.

"Woah!" Alex said.

"Well well." Robin said smiling as Warren made his way back to Lily.

"Glad to see you're prepared for aerial attacks Chuck." Lily said a bit smugly.

"Testing the waters I see! I like it, but now you have to be careful!" He said. "Poison Jab!" He shouted and both Primeape's fists glowed a sickly purple as it rushed Warren.

"Dodge and use Slash!" She said and Primeape jumped up at Warren, who swiftly flew out of the way of the attack and slashed Primeapes back, but Primeape retaliated and spun to strike Warren hard in the chest, sending him down to the ground.

"How about another surprise! Acrobatics!" He shouted and Primeape glowed with power and dove down, landing on Warren and then swiftly attacking by dashing off and getting hits as it ran by.

"I say that Scyther is done, Primeape doesn't hold an item, and Acrobatics doubles in power in that situation, not to mention the boost from the type match up." Hana said.

"Don't count Lily out, Warren may be a new addition, but he's tough." Robin said.

"Warren? What a ridiculous thing to call a Pokémon." Hana said.

Primeape ended its assault and hopped back to its side of the field as Warren slowly stood, that attack did massive damage.

"Show me whatcha got!" Chuck shouted.

"Sure thing! Swords Dance!" She shouted and swords of energy spun around Warren.

"That's it!? Acrobatics!" He shouted and Primeape shot at Warren.

"Wing Attack!" Lily shouted and Warren Ducked under Primeapes attack and struck it with his wing as it passed over him, then he took to the air. "Swords Dance!" She shouted and Warren used the attack again to up his power.

"I see, endurance will mean you downfall! I won't let you end this in one strike!" He shouted. "Stone Edge!" He shouted and Primeape crossed its arms and stones formed around him, and then it fired the stones at Warren. Warren flew around to keep dodging the attack.

Lily bit her lip, though he was hiding it, Warren was beat up and tired. Acrobatics simply did way to much damage, and Stone Edge would hurt worse. Now she had to wait for Stone Edge to end, but Primeape wasn't stopping anytime soon. She had to take a risk.

"Aerial Ace!" Lily shouted. Warren began to pick up speed and curve towards Primeape. Primeape wasn't able to keep up with Warren and was hit square in the side, and sent rolling back. "Nice! Swords Dance and then another Aerial Ace!" She shouted. Warren used the stat boosting attack one last time and shot at Primeape.

"Oh no you don't! Stone Edge!" Chuck shouted. Primape raised his fist and slammed it into the ground. Warren slammed hard into Primeape, and a large rock shot up from the ground, hitting Warren in the gut and sending him flying up, only to land on the rock and fall off, knocked out.

"Oooo, that had to hurt." Robin said.

The ref looked to the two Pokémon and chuckled. "Both Scyther and Primeape are unable to battle. Please, choose your next Pokémon battlers!" He said as the two recalled their Pokémon.

"Well now that certainly works out, our two best should fight it!" He said as he pulled out an Ultra Ball.

"Sure thing!" She said. "Zack, fight by my side!" She shouted and Zack Teleported onto the field.

"Alright then! Poliwrath! Show them you're strength!" He roared and threw the Poke Ball. The Water/Fighting type appeared and flexed. Zack got ready to battle.

"Ready…Fight!" The ref shouted and Chuck opened strong.

"Hydro Pump!" He shouted and Poliwrath reared back and fired the heavy stream of water at Zack.

"Teleport and Thunderpunch!" She shouted and Zack Teleported behind Poliwrath, and his fist was cloaked in electricity and hit Poliwrath in the back hard.

"That's all!? Waterfall!" He shouted and Poliwrath's fist became cloaked in rushing water, spun, and uppercut Zack hard, sending him flying.

"Zack!" She shouted.

"Now Dynamic Punch!" Poliwrath's fist glowed orange and he jumped at Zack.

"Psychic!" Lily shouted. Zack's eyes snapped open and glowed blue and he gained a blue outline and he used the attack to dodge Poliwrath and then, blast it with Psychic energy, sending it to the wall. Poliwrath seemed harmed by that as it stood and shook itself.

"That's better! Stone Edge!" He shouted and Poliwrath thrust its palm out and fired many jagged stones.

"We'll show you! Magical Leaf!" Lily shouted and Zack created many leaves of flashing colors and fired them at Poliwrath, the attacks meeting at the middle and cancelling each other out.

"Waterfall!" Chuck shouted and Poliwrath cloaked his fist in water and rushed Zack.

"Not so fast! Psychic!" She shouted and Zack threw a Psychic blast at Poliwrath, who charged through the attack and clocked Zack in the face, sending him flying back. "Zack!" She said.

"How is she even here? Her strategy relies on luck and type advantages." Hana said.

"She believes in her team! She really cares for her Pokémon." Alex said.

"Yes and so do we." Hana said. "Yet we have real strategies."

"Lily can…connect with her team. It's hard to explain, and I haven't had much of a chance to see it in action, having only joined up but…she has a special something that helps her connect with her team." Robin said.

"It's dumb luck." She said.

"Okay Zack, we need something new." She said. Zack looked to her, and shook his head.

"Not that silly, we can win without it. Psychic and Magical Leaf!" She shouted. Zack formed and fired the two attacks, hitting Poliwrath head on, severely injuring the Pokemon.

"Oh yeah!? Poison Jab!" He shouted and a sickly glow covered its fists and it ran at Zack and punched him in the gut, the force sending Zack into the wall.

"Zack no!" She said and ran over. Zack wasn't the best defense wise, and that was a powerful punch. Zack was struggling to get up. "Are you okay?" She said.

[Peachy.] He said as he stood. Lily sighed.

"We need to end this, next attack." She said. Zack nodded and he teleported back on the field.

"Back for more!?" Chuck said as Poliwrath flexed.

"Yeah, and I promise, next move will win it all!" She declared loudly. Chuck laughed.

"Is that so!? Bring it on!" He roared. "Waterfall!" He shouted and Poliwrath rushed Zack.

"Wait just a bit…" She said. Zack nodded. "Now Zack!" She shouted and Zack Teleported above Poliwrath.

"Above you!" Chuck shouted and Poliwrath jumped to hit Zack. Zack glared as lightning enshrouded his fist and, using Psychic, met Poliwrath's attack with his own with high force, the electricity reacting to the water, amplifying the damage and shocking Poliwrath. Zack then used Psychic to send Poliwrath past chuck into the wall behind him as Zack landed on the ground.

The ref looked at Poliwrath and saw that it was unconscious and nodded. "Poliwrath is unable to battle! The winner of the battle is Lily Zenex!" He said. Chuck recalled his Pokémon with a smile.

"We did it Zack we did it!" She said running over and scooping him up laughing.

"Way ta go Lily!" Alex said standing.

"Lucky fluke." Hana said.

"There was a strategy, but in Lily style, situational." Robin said after a sigh. Midnight ran to Lily and Chuck walked up to her.

"Congrats kid! Ya won the Storm Badge!" He said and handed her the badge. Lily put it away in her case and smiled.

"Thank you sir!" She said. Chuck laughed.

"Now go out and enjoy the day!" He said and walked off.

"So, what's next!?" Lily said.

"We could check out Victory Road!" Alex said.

"I'm going to a restaurant, alone." Hana said and walked out.

"I suggest we take in the sights and then retire at the Center." Robin said. "It'd be a waste to up and leave now.

"You're right! Sightseeing it is! Let's go!" She said and ran out, the two humans and two Pokémon following.

Though Zack, noticed something.

[You okay?] He asked, looking at Midnight as they ran.

[Yes…no.] She said. [I have…I have a terrible feeling about something.] She was worried. Zack looked surprised, but became stoic and nodded.

[We shall be vigilant.] He said.

-(o)- Time: 1:04am, Location, Cianwood, Pokémon Center.

After a day of sightseeing and running around, everyone, including Hana had bunkered down, Lily had her own room to accommodate for Zack and Midnight as they wanted to be out of their Balls.

Zack was fast asleep, and Midnight was attempting to go to sleep. The feeling of something terrible was nagging at her. She lifted her head and shook it as she stood.

[What is it…] She said to herself. She looked out at the moon over head from the sliding glass door leading to a balcony. She shook her head and started to walk to Lily's bed, until a glint caught her eye. She looked over and saw a blue ball of energy speeding towards, Lily.

[LILY!] She near screamed and jumped in the way, taking the full brunt of the attack that exploded, sending Midnight to the wall. Lily sat up coughing along with Zack.

"Midnight!" She shouted. Midnight struggled to get up, but fell back down.

[Lily, run…] She said weakly. Robin and Alex were the first to burst in, Hana shortly followed.

"Lily what happened!?" Robin said, the tone making Hana and Alex more than a little worried.

"Tch, we hit something else." A voice said. They all looked to the shattered glass door and saw a man that was hanging onto a Gliscor drop onto the balcony, and a Lucario jump onto it too. Lily's breath hitched in her throat as she crawled back on the bed, she recognized it.

"I-It's you…" She said shakily.

"It's…who?" Alex said.

"None of your business." He said as Lucario started walking towards Lily, and Zack stood in its way, only for Lucario to Dark pulse him into Midnight.

"Z-Zack!" She said, she was terrified, flashbacks of pain and fear stopping her as she looked upon her two most trusted Pokémon, in a heap.

"Hey calm down, what's going on!?" Hana demanded walking over.

"Hana no!" Lily said. Gliscor swooped in, claws glowing purple. Robin tackled her to the ground as it swooped above.

"This doesn't concern you. Back off or else." He said as Lucario reached the bed and activated Metal claw. Lily flinched, and was tearing up.

"Hana, go get Nurse Joy, now!" Robin said shoving her to the door.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She said but ran off. 'What the fuck is going on?' She thought to herself.

"Hey man calm down! You're scaring Lily!" Alex said.

"No, I'm killing her. Do it." The man said.

"What!?"

"STOP HIM!" Robin shouted tossing a Poke Ball. It burst open and a Charizard slammed into Lucario and took it outside. The man growled and looked back as Police sirens were heard.

"This was supposed to be quick." He muttered as he recalled his Gliscor. "Congratulations Lily Zenex, you live yet again. You really are one miracle after another." He said as he jumped off the balcony. After a bit, Charizard landed on it.

[They teleported, like last time.] He said.

Lily was hugging herself, shaking and silently crying. Hana ran in with officers. While they investigated the rest moved to a bunk room. Lily was in no better condition.

"What was that all about?" Hana said, she had no idea the scope of the situation. "And why is she sniveling like a baby?"

"HEY!" Robin shouted. "Lily was nearly murdered, show some kindness." He said. Hana gasped.

"W-what?" She said.

"I-It's not…the first time either…" Lily said shakily.

"It happened in Goldenrod too, that's when I met her. That Lucario gave her the scar." He said.

"Lily…" Alex said.

"But, why go after some random girl; who was he!?" Hana said.

"Dunno why…" He lied. Well, he thought he lied, he had his guess. "But he's from ES." He said.

"ES?" Hana said. "But, they've been helping with Team Rocket."

"Which only brings more questions." Robin said.

"I'm so weak." Lily sobbed. "It's all my fault they're hurt." She said and curled up under the blanket. Robin sighed.

"She'll need time, let's get some sleep." He said and the group soon fell asleep. But Lily, she couldn't sleep. After an hour to herself, she got out of bed, and walked, all over town. She couldn't let her team get hurt for her.

She needed to be strong.

She went to the gym, and knocked loudly, until Chuck answered.

"Oh hey…" He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You okay? Heard there was an incident at the center." He said.

"Sorry to wake you…I need…I need…" She started.

"Well? What is it? Food, water?" He said.

She sighed, and slapped herself in the face, surprising Chuck.

"I need you to train me how to fight!"

* * *

DWA: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YES! Such a long chapter! So much done! Man it felt good to finish this! Now, just so you know there will be a sort of time skip, training sequences would slow the pace too much and I'm focused on story. We won't see any training, but get to see the end result. Lily's had a short adventure and it needs some time padding.  
Anyways, remember to Fav, Follow, and most importantly, Review! I love the feedback and it inspires me to get going faster. See ya next Chapter!


	16. A New Strength, A New Threat

DWA: What's up guys! Enjoy the long chapter? I certainly did! Anyways, like I mentioned there will be a time skip the chapter, nothing major and I'll gloss over the details. Anyways, let's get to those reviews!

Manaphymajic1999: Well I hope things go better soon, also congrats! Life's been good though I'm not getting into detail here!

RedAgent14: HA! That was more relevant when it was a 3 year wait, still good! Trust me I'm excited for each chapter, and especially the next arcs. Hopefully we get more reviews too!

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Ch 16: A New Strength, A New Threat**

Chuck stared at Lily, who had eyes filled with determination.

"You, can't be serious, asking this at like, three am…" He said.

"I am serious. My journey, while short hasn't been easy.

"Well, how long?" He asked.

"A month at least, I know…I'm asking a lot, and I hardly know you and vice versa but, I want to be able to fight." She said.

"Why? I don't understand. Give me your reason." He said

"I'm being hunted, by Engulfing Shadows, the commotion at the center was someone…trying to kill me." She said. "Zack and Midnight both got very hurt."

Chuck stared at her and sighed deeply. "I see, alright Lily, for one month I'll take you under my wing." He said. "You and your Pokémon." He said. Lily gasped and beamed.

"Thank you so much! We won't let you down!"

-(o)-

And so began the month long training. Robin stuck around for it to support Lily, Hana and Alex continuing on, both demanding a battle in the near future.

Lily's training was tough, Chuck showed no mercy and the first week was spent with aching muscles and fatigue, for her whole team. Titania had taken to battling well and was bonding well with Lily. Warren was easily able to keep up, so the Chinchou she caught was swapped in, and aptly named Lucy!

The second week went and Lily was getting stronger, that much was clear, as was her team. Even Robin was impressed by her newfound strength and drive. Thankfully it wasn't anything over the top. Lily did seem much more confidant in herself.

Time went on, Lily gained strength and learned how to fight hand, Zack seemed to take to it as well, it seemed he really wanted to be a Gallade. It was a crash course and that's why most days ended with Lily and company exhausted, not that they seemed to mind. During their time, exploring the caves near the city, Lily had discovered a Stone that looked like a Mega Stone, but it was unclear what Pokemon it was for. They decided to find out later and continued the training. Overall, Lily's training went extremely well.

-(o)- Time: 12:04 pm, One Month and 4 days after training began, Location: Ferry to Olivine

Lily looked out into the sprawling sea before them with a new smile, no hidden fears behind it. Zack and Midnight stood beside her, smiling as well.

[That training was way too rough.] Midnight said.

"But well worth it!" She said smiling

[Indeed, I feel, well, stronger than ever.] Zack said.

"So buddy, when ya wanna evolve?" Lily said.

[After the next Gym, unless it's needed before then.] Zack said. Lily nodded.

"You got it Zack." She said.

"You guys seem happy." Robin said walking up behind them.

"We are!" Lily said happily spinning around. She definitely looked fitter.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." He said. "Alexander and Hana are way ahead."

"Yeah, and when we catch up, we'll be ready!" She said.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Robin said suddenly. "I mean, we're passing the Whirl Iles soon." He said.

"I'll be fine!" She said. "I'm tougher, I won't…I'll be fine!" She said.

"I hope your right." He said looking out to the sea.

-(o)- Time: 4:09 pm, Location: ES Johto HQ

"So, how go things?" David said reading a report. He was checking in on the progress they had made.

"Well sir, we are influencing the radio broadcasts as well as dealing with Team Rocket, and two Gym Leaders and an Elite Four Member is with us." He said.

"How'd you manage to get one of the Four this time?" He asked.

"Right of battle, he's old fashioned indeed." He said. David nodded.

"Shadow Lugia?" He asked.

"Safe, sound, and ready to end his lighter half." He said.

"Yes well Lugia won't let you, he must be awake, so that's a fool errand, and furthermore he's too weak to matter." David said. "Divert resources from the Lugia hunt to more important tasks."

"I implore you reconsider sir. Lily Zenex-"

"Is a child, and has nothing to do with Lugia." David said. "While she seems to show great promise as a trainer, she is nothing but a mere child. In fact, it would have been beneficial to recruit her under our peacekeeping guise." David said. Alex sighed silently.

"I would assume that's no longer possible. Pity." He said. "If she does become a problem, kill her, no tricky stuff, just out of sight from eyewitnesses, oh, if there are any, clean them up too." David said. Alex bowed.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Good, keep me updated Alex, don't disappoint me. Dismissed." He said and the screen went blank.

"Fool, a Zenex is a Zenex, they always worm into business they don't belong. No matter how long it takes." He said. He sent a call to Tucker, who picked up looking sleepy as always.

"What's up boss man?" He said. Alex growled but shook off his anger.

"Lily may be heading your way soon, I want you to be ready to crush her. Kill her." He said.

"Wow, a kill huh? Don't you have your apprentice boy toy for that?" He said chuckling.

"Daniel's assassination attempts are always foiled. Make it seem an accident." He said.

"I'll try my dude." He said.

"Do not call me that!" He shouted.

"Never seen you angry boss. Cute. Now, I have to decide how I want to end a poor girl's life." He said.

"Are you really this dedicated?" Alex said.

"Not at all. But, I have a Pokémon who could do it other times. Bye boss." He said and hung up. Alex growled.

"That man infuriates me!" He said. "However, he has his uses." He said and he walked out of the room.

-(o)- Location: Cianwood City, Time: 7:00 PM

Chuck was meditating under a waterfall in his gym, he does it for two hours every day uninterrupted.

And of course someone would interrupt him today as he felt the water flow stop.

"Whoever stopped the water better have a good reason." He said.

"You're rusty, Chuck." A Feminine voice said. Chuck's eyes shot open and he blocked a jump kick, looking at the cloaked figure in shock as he jumped away.

"Why are you here?" He said.

"You know why Chuck, now spill it!" She said as she ran forward and swung at Chuck, but it was a feint as she kicked his gut while he blocked the fake punch. He growled and swung at her, but she blocked it.

"Well you still fight dirty." He said.

"How rude." She said and jumped up for a drop kick, and like she expected, was blocked, and he shoved her to the side.

"Now listen here-." Chuck started.

"I'm not really here for a sparring match, Chuck, I'm here about that girl." She said. His expression went from angry to furious.

"Listen you _witch_ , if you do anything to her…" He growled.

"You'll do what Chuck? I'd win in any kind of fight. I am merely wondering how her training went. Most of the other gym leaders have cooperated. Preferably I would like her to have no trouble." She said. Chuck stared at her. "We both know that is far from truth by now."

"She did very well, exceeding expectations, her and her team." He said and gave a chuckle. "She really is a Zenex."

"You know of the family?" She said.

"One was a Master of this dojo, they have, such a connection with Pokémon and people. All talented. So she did fine, now leave witch." He said.

"…Chuck, times are changing, the attack on the center here is proof, let go of your superstitions. This peace, it will not last." She said and began walking out. "Furthermore I am no witch, just…a wisher." She said and left. Chuck sighed.

"…I need to pick a side don't I?" He said to himself quietly. He then walked to his back room to think on what the woman had said.

-(o)- Location, passing Whirl Isles, Time: 12:04 am

Lily was wincing as pain coursed through her, it hurt, but, it wasn't as bad this time. All it was doing now was keeping her from sleeping.

[Are you sure you're okay?] Midnight asked.

"Fine." She said, the works seemed forced out. "It hurts, but when it passes I can get some sleep." Lily said.

[I can get Robin.] Zack said. Lily shook her head.

"I'm okay." She said. "Honest." Zack frowned, simply worried for her.

[Okay…] He said.

"I'm fine, after all we trained for a month!" She said. Zack gave a smile and nodded.

"Well Olivine, here we come!" She said as she lied back in bed. She was ready for Jasmine now!

* * *

DWA: Wow okay so Lemme explain…I have been watching Final Fantasy videos, like, 1-6 is done. So yeah. I wanted to get this out so I can get something out, so yeah, we all know what's coming next! See ya then, don't forget to fav, follow, and review!


	17. The Return to Olivine

DWA: Hey all! Man, been a while huh? Between Ghost Recon and Mass Effect I've been busy. So yeah, But there really aren't releases for a while so, I should be set! Even if it takes forever.

Reviews: (Aw, only one? Ah well, hope plenty are still watching!)

Manaphymajic1999: Yep! Montage. I had no idea how to do two months of training any other way, expect a big power increase!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Translated Pokespeech]

 **Ch 17: The Return to Olivine**

* * *

Lily, Zack, Midnight, and Robin stepped off the ferry and Lily stretched and looked at the clear sky.

"Olivine we're back!" She said smiling. Zack smiled.

"So, shall we head to the gym, or the museum to get that Pokémon?" Robin asked.

"The gym, I called the day after we started training, it's been fine but they won't tell me what it is!" She said.

"I guess they want it to be a surprise." Robin said.

"I guess. In the meantime, we have a battle with Jasmine!" She said.

"Obviously, you all ready?" He asked.

"Heck yeah!" She said and ran ahead, her Pokémon following.

"I'll catch up! You can start without me!" He said and sighed. "I hope she was okay last night." He muttered.

Lily kept running till she saw the gym and burst in, seemed there were more trainers now that time had passed. Jasmine was talking to a few till Lily caught her eyes, and she stared at Lily.

'My my, she hasn't changed outwardly, besides a bit more muscle, but, her eyes…' She thought and pushed through the crowd.

"Lily Zenex, you've grown." She said.

"I am! I'm here to battle!" She said.

"Yeah well get in line!" A trainer said.

"Oh Lily, I've been waiting to hear that, sorry everyone, but, this is a battle months in the making." She said. Lily walked past everyone, Zack and Midnight following, Jasmine walking with. The rest filed in and decided to see what was so good about this trainer. Soon, everything was set up. The referee walked up and nodded.

"This is a three on three match! The Gym Leader cannot substitute! Are you both ready!?" He asked. Both trainers nodded. "Then Begin!"

"Forretress! Go!" Jasmine shouted, showing her first Pokémon.

"Lucy, it's your turn! Fight by my side!" She shouted and tossed the Lure Ball, and it popped open to show a Lanturn, Lucy had evolved during the training. Lucy hovered above the ground, having used Magnet Rise after noticing there was no water.

"How interesting! Spikes!" Jasmine shouted and Forretress floated to the middle of the field and spun, shooting spikes into the ground.

"In that case, Charge!" Lily shouted. "And keep it up." Lucy nodded and started storing electricity.

"If you don't mind, we'll set up more spikes." She said as Forretress used the attack again as Lucy stored her power and soon, nodded at Lily.

"Perfect! Rain Dance!" She said and Lucy gathered water near her mouth and shot it up, and it exploded into rainclouds that poured onto the field.

"Well now it's our turn, Gy-"

"Nope! Thunder!" Lily shouted and Lucy cried out as she was covered in electricity and she fired it into the clouds. Thunder rumbled as the clouds sparked. Then a massive bolt of lightning shot down and slammed into Forretress, causing it to cry out in pain and fall to the ground, it seemed badly damaged.

"Oh my…" Jasmine said. "You were banking on a one shot KO hm?" She said.

"Sadly yes…" She muttered.

"Well, so am I." She said. "Explosion!" She shouted.

"What!?" She said. "Lucy!" She shouted as Forretress closed itself inside its hard shell and glowed, before exploding, the attack covered the field. When the smoke and dust cleared, Forretress and Lucy were down.

"Dang…" Lily said as she recalled Lucy.

"I wanted that to go on longer as well, such a shame." Jasmine said. "Magneton!" She said and tossed the Poke Ball, and revealing the Electric/Steel Pokémon.

Lily nodded. "Okay, Midnight! Go!" She said and the Black Furred Absol dashed onto the field.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Thunder!" Jasmine called out and Magneton charged electricity before firing it up into the clouds lingering from Lucy.

"Brace yourself Midnight!" Lily called out. Midnight lowered to the ground. The lightning struck her hard, but she stood up easily. Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"I see…she's tougher…" Jasmine said.

"That's right! Night Slash!" She shouted and Midnight charged forward with dark energy covering her blade.

"Flash Cannon!" Jasmine shouted. Magneton charged the attack and fired a silver beam of light at Midnight. Midnight dashed left to avoid it and sprinted to Magneton and slashed it, causing it to cry in pain as Midnight landed, turned and slashed it again before dashing back a few feet.

"Annoyingly fast. Thunder Wave!" She shouted and Magneton fired a small jolt of electricity at Midnight.

"Agility!" Lily shouted and Midnight jump0ed out of the way of the attack and started running circles around Magneton.

"Discharge!" Jasmine shouted and Magneton started gathering electricity.

"Sucker Punch!" Lily shouted and Midnight's paw was surrounded in dark energy and she charged Magneton and slammed her claws into it. "Agility, get away!" She shouted and Midnight jumped off Magneton and ran away from it as it fired electricity in all directions.

"You'll still get hit!" Jasmine said.

"Nope! Charge in, Giga Impact!" Midnight skidded to a stop and started running at Magneton, dodging electricity as a purple sphere of energy surrounded her as she gained speed. She started getting hit by the electricity, but Midnight charged through and slammed into Magneton full force. The attack sent Magneton into the wall. It was still kicking, but looked ready to fall over any second.

"Good! Flash Cannon!" Jasmine shouted and Magneton started charging the attack.

"Dammit! Again I overestimated our strength…" Lily said. Midnight braced herself as she was still recovering from Giga Impact. Magneton fired the silver beam and hit Midnight head on with the attack, and it exploded sending Midnight rolling on the ground. Midnight got up and shook her head and growled at Magneton.

"Midnight! Night Slash!" Lily called out and Midnight ran forward, scythe coated in dark energy.

"Flash Cannon!" Jasmine shouted and Magneton charged and fired the attack. Midnight dodged the attack and slashed Magneton and started running back to Lily. Magneton fell to the ground unconscious.

"Magneton is unable to battle. Jasmine please choose your last Pokémon!" The referee said.

"Midnight, you still ready?" Lily asked. Midnight nodded and got ready for another fight.

"Well Lily, I hope you're ready for my best! Steelix!" She shouted and tossed an Ultra Ball. The ball opened and revealed the giant metal snake that roared upon its reveal.

"Oh boy…" Lily said.

"Begin!" The ref shouted as the rain faded.

"Iron Tail!" Jasmine shouted and the end of Steelix's body gained a bright sheen and swing its tail and slammed into Midnight sending her into the wall.

Robin walked in at that moment, and winced seeing Midnight hit the wall so hard. "Ouch, well Lily. This is it. That Steelix has wiped whole teams, can you beat it?"

Lily glared at Steelix as Midnight stood. She looked at the keystone in her glove. "Midnight!" She said and Midnight looked over. Lily rose her gloved hand. Midnight blinked, but nodded.

"Okay…Let's make a new path, a new power!" She said and her keystone started glowing. Jasmine seemed surprised. "Midnight! Shine like the Moon!" She said and slammed her hand into the keystone. "Mega Evolution!" Midnight howled into the sky as her Mega Necklace shined and was absorbed into her and she began changing in a brilliant rainbow light. Her wings grew, her scythe changed, and the tuft of hair on the left side of her face. The light exploded off her, and her fur had gone from midnight black, to a moon like silver. All the trainers cheered and shouted.

"Very impressive Lily! But it won't be enough!" She shouted. "Steelix will repel every attack you throw!"

"You won't hold me back Jasmine! Midnight, let's go!" She shouted. "Nigh Slash!" She shouted and Midnight charged forward, her scythe coated in a dark power.

"Oh please. Slam!" She shouted and Steelix swung its tail and slammed it down, Midnight was barely able to dodge the attack and she slashed the tail a few times before Steelix swung its tail again and hit Midnight hard and slammed her into the wall.

"Midnight!" Lily shouted and Midnigt growled and wriggled free and ran up Steelix's body and jumped at its head, her paw glowing with a bright dark power and slammed it into Steelix, causing it to recoil and cry out in pain.

"Assurance! Yes!" Lily shouted.

"Iron Tail!" Jasmine shouted and Steelix roared as its now glowing tail swung at Midnight.

"Sucker Punch!" Lily shouted and Midnight fired forward at a very high speed and slammed her paw into Steelix, causing it to wince.

"Iron Defense, and then Slam!" She shouted and Steelix's body gained a metallic sheen for a few seconds as its defense increased. It then hit the airborne Absol hard, throwing her to the ground. Midnight struggled a bit getting up.

"Midnight's worn down…that Steelix hits way too hard, and we can't hit hard enough…"

"I'm ending this Lily! Heavy Slam!" She shouted and Steelix raised its tail, and swung down too fast to dodge and Midnight was hit, hard. The shockwave knocked Lily over. When the dust cleared, Midnight was back to normal, unconscious.

"M-Midnight…" She said and took out her Poke Ball…and returned her. She held the ball close to herself. "I'm sorry…" She said and took a deep breath. "ZACK!" She shouted and Zack teleported on the field, and looked back at Lily. She rummaged in her bag, the people looking at her curiously. She pulled out a dawn stone. "BEAT HER DOWN!" She shouted and tossed it at him. Zack caught it and grinned at Steelix as he was enveloped in darkness, and like last time, all light was being absorbed by his evolution, the room was darker.

"What manner of evolution…" Jasmine said as Zack grew and changed into a Gallade. The darkness absorbed into his gem, and he opened his eyes as Lily stood. "Get that Steelix!"

"I don't think so! Slam!" She shouted and Steelix swung its tail down on Zack, who caught it with both hands, and lifted it up, glaring at Steelix, and he tossed it aside and charged forth. He jumped up to Steelix's head and started punching and kicking it rapidly, Ending with a punch between the eyes, causing Steelix to real back it pain.

"What…is this…that shouldn't harm Steelix that badly…Heavy Slam!" She shouted and Steelix swung its tail at Zack at high speed.

"Teleport!" She shouted. Zack vanished, avoiding the attack. He reappeared above Steelix and his fist was glowing orange as he slammed it down on Steelix. Steelix cried out in pain. Zack Teleported in front of Lily, balling his fists, seemingly surprised at his new found strength.

'This is ridiculous! Steelix is being toyed with…' Jasmine thought. "Dragonbreath!" She shouted and Steelix blew a wave of bluish energy at Zack. Zack held up his hand and his eyes glowed blue and the attack was shoved into the grounds.

"Zack…I want to end this with the next attack." Lily said. Zack nodded and extended his blades. "Sword Dance!" She shouted and sword of energy spun around Zack and he flashed, his attack power was up.

"Heavy Slam!" Jasmine shouted. Steelix raised its tail and started swinging down.

"Leaf Blade!" She shouted and Zack's arms glowed green and he charged forth. Steelix swung down, and Zack Teleported to the side, the attack missing. Zack jumped at Steelix, and slashed it as he passed, hitting one of its joints. He landed in front of Jasmine as Steelix fell over. It was unconscious.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Lily is the victor of the match!" The ref shouted and all the other trainers started cheering as Jasmin e recalled her Steelix. Lily ran up and hugged Zack. "We did it!" She said laughing. Zack chuckled and hugged back. Jasmine walked up to them.

"I am impressed. It's been quite a while since a physical battler beat Steelix." She said. "I have a couple things for you, but first, the badge she said and the ref walked over with a box and opened it, the badge inside. "For defeating me, I award you with the Mineral Badge."

Lily took the badge and bounced happily. "Thank you!"

"Of course, now, here." She said and brought out two items. "Metal Coat, which is an evolutionary item, and something from a special…hm…I suppose investor is the word." She said and handed her a stone. "Scizorite." She said winking

"A Mega Stone!?" She said.

"Yep! Someone is banking on you Lily. Now, I have to get ready, plenty of battles today!" She said and walked off as Robin walked up to Lily and put his hand on her shoulder. "Nice win, oh and Zack, new look is good on you." He said.

[Thank you Robin.] He said, He sounded much more mature.

"Now come on, I think we have a Pokémon waiting." Robin said. Lily nodded and walked out with Robin. The Fossil Museum was on the way to the Pokémon Center. They walked in and a Scientist ran up to them.

"Lily! You were gone for some time, but it was probably for the best!" He said

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked.

"Oh no! It was time to let the Pokémon get used to a new environment. Also, when we revived the Pokémon, a gem in a Geode we had started glowing! We think they're related." He said. "Come come, your new Pokémon is waiting!" He said and started walking. Lily and Robin shrugged and followed. They came to a simulated environment, trees and the like and some ancient Pokémon lazing in the sun.

"Now it should beeee, there!" He said and pointed to the top of a large rock.

"…What." Robin said. It was a large grey Pokémon with leathery wings. "That's an Aerodactly." He said.

"Indeed!" He said and handed Lily a stone. "This is what was glowing." It was a small gemstone, a purple stripe in the middle surrounded by grey. "Aerodactly!" He shouted. The Pokémon opened its eyes, and seemed to zero in on Lily. It roared and flew at Lily. She jumped at the speed it approached until it landed in front of the group. It stared at her.

"That's new." The Scientist said.

[…You, are the one from my dreams. In the long sleep.] The Pokémon said. It had, a distinct female tone. Sounding old. [I suppose you are to be my master. Very well, if it is the will, of the strange ones.]

"Strange ones?" She said. The scientist now looked confused.

"Translators, prototypes." Robin said. The scientist blinked but shrugged. He was surprised, but more on the Aerodactly's behavior.

[Yes, strange ones. A shape, surrounding a single eye. The approached me in the long sleep, said to wait for you. That I would be awoken from my slumber to serve you.] She said.

Lily thought for a bit, and then the images of the Unown, and those red eyes flashed. She cried out for a second and held her head.

"Lily!" Robin said.

[Are you okay!?] Zack said with concern.

"Yes…the Unown talked to her…while she was fossilized." She said.

[The Unown? They had no name when I was alive. They showed up wherever. They made life, death. We ignored them, too small, no taste, they simply were.] She said. [Regardless, I serve you.] She said.

"Well…welcome to the team Tera!" She said.

[Tera?] She asked.

"Yeah! Your new name!" Lily said. Do you like it?" She asked.

[Oh dear you can call me what you wish. But I do enjoy the sound of it.] She said.

"Awesome!" She said.

"Before you go Lily, Professor Elm wanted me to tell you. You've been authorized to carry as many Pokémon as you wish." The man said.

"Wait really!?" She said.

"Yes! But remember, the legal rule is six per battle, unless specified. So each battle you much choose, by tapping the ball's button, the six you will want to choose from." He said.

"Ooohhh, that makes sense." She said. The man handed her a Pokeball.

"This is Tera's, enjoy your journey!" He said. Lily nodded, recalled Tera, and ran off to the Pokémon center. She was happy to be able to carry everyone with her now!

-(o)- Time: 9:09pm. Location: ES Johto HQ

"You're sure?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Lily Zenex is on the move again. She seems…far stronger." A voice said. Alex sighed.

"My fears are coming to fruition. She has gained strength, Daniel may have made it worse." He muttered.

"Sir?"

"Just keep watching her." He said.

"Yes Sir!" The voice said. Alex hung up on the agent.

"Lily Zenex…If Tucker doesn't finish you, I may have to meet you personally." He said. "For your sake, let that lazy slob finish you. Because he will do it quick." He said as he took out Shadow Lugia's Master Ball. "I'm not so merciful." He said and gripped the ball tight.

* * *

DWA: I have no explanation for the length of time it took for this. None. Zip. Nada. However it is fun to write and I will keep doing it! Also as I work and live and shit I am planning for Arc 5. Lily's journey is moving quickly and I need to know how to do Arc 5 before I get to the League. Just so you know how I think.  
AAANYWAYS…please Favorite, Follow, and of course, review! I love answering/replying to your reviews, so please leave them for me to see!


	18. A Quick Stop

DWA: Hey all, what's up? So if there needed to be a reason for the all Pokémon can be held at once thing…it's because I'd probably forget to switch them out…so yeah I devised a system for it to work! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
Ha I just realized I never put Arc 3 down as complete on the site.  
Disclaimer: Been forgetting this. Robin belongs to RedAgent14, Alexander belongs to KnightofStories! Pokemon is Nintendos!

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

 **Ch 18: A Quick Stop**

-(o)- Route 38, 2:04 pm

Lily and Robin had been making there way back to Ecruteak to rest a bit before heading to Mahogany Town, of course, after a few months, many more trainers had begun to catch up to Lily, Hana, and Alex's pace.

And of course, that meant many more battles.

"Titania! Shadow Ball!" Lily shouted and the Eevee charged the attack and let the ethereal ball of energy fly and slam into her opponent's Beedrill, sending it to the ground out cold. "Yes!" She shouted and Titania bounced up and down, laughing happily.

"Aw man..." the kid said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Great battle kid!" He said.

"You too, Good luck on your journey!" Lily said. The boy nodded and took off. Titania hopped on Lily's shoulder and nuzzled her.

"Titania is becoming an excellent fighter." Robin said.

"She is! I bet she'll be the strongest Eevee ever!" She said.

[Yeah!] Titania shouted and hopped down.

"We have been fighting a lot of trainers as of late." Robin said. "All of your team is doing well, though we don't know how Tera fights."

"No one has been tough enough for me to want to use her. Also when we hit Ecruteak we'll evolve Warren!"

"Sure thing." Robin said and the group continued on. Lily brought up a map of the region as they walked.

"So, we get through Ecruteak, hit Mahogany Town and beat its gym, maybe visit the Lake of Rage. After that it's Dragonthorn City, and then, to New Bark and all the way around to Cianwood." She said tracing her path.

[After what happened in the ruins and Goldenrod, you'd willingly go back?] Zack asked.

"Yeah! It'd be boring to just turn around, and we get more training. I hear that most trainers take the route." Lily said.

"Indeed! After all its valuable experience to those who at least take the route to New Bark. Goldenrod also allows trainers to stock up on supplies for Victory Road, as they tend to be cheaper than the mart just before its entrance." Ordis said.

"Huh…" Robin said. "Okay then. Hey Ordis, what's the difference between the new Victory road and the old one?"

"The new Road is tougher with a variety of Pokémon, both native and introduced by the league. Those introduced are not invasive or disruptive to the ecosystem, and give trainers a last chance to change their roster. It's mainly a cavern, however in the middle, there is a part where the cave's roof has been destroyed and has been so for a long time. Many trainers gather for battles or to rest. The end of the cave is scenic, Twin waterfalls lead into sparking streams outlining a long path. It's known as Rivals Path, since many rivals have battles in the scenic spot." Ordis said.

"So Hana and Alex may battle me there…" Lily said.

"The League calls it the Path of Proving. A strange phenomena occurs to all who walk this path, a sense of danger and fear. Some trainers get cold feet and turn away. When asked, the League commented, "The phenomena may be natural to the area, or all in the trainer's head, anxiety setting in. We find it unfortunate not all trainers can make it through, but wish them luck on their next try." Some think it's to weed out weaker trainers." Ordis said.

"Weird." Robin said.

[Indeed, I guess a view is too much to pass up.] Midnight said as Ecruteak came into view.

"There it is." Robin said. "Let's go!" He said getting a head start by running ahead.

"Hey that's my thing!" She said and took off after him.

-(o)- Time: 2:30 pm, Location: ES Johto HQ

Alex sighed as he stood on the roof. He was…slightly worried.

"If Tucker fails, I need a contingency plan." He said. Danny walked up behind him.

"Sir, let me-" He started but Alex backhanded him.

"No! You failed once on my orders, and again without my say. Because of it, she is stronger… The Lake of Rage is a nice location but…No." He said sighing. "Too much attention."

"Whirl Islands." Danny said.

"What?" He asked looking at his pupil.

"She's going for the league. The Islands are isolated, get near no visitors except trainers looking for a rare capture. We'd need to find a way to lure her there. We could set up an outpost and wait. When she's in Olivine, lure her in." Danny said. "Maybe use that friend of hers."

"…Fine, that'll do, Shadow Lugia will crush all of her Pokémon, and then kill her." He said. "It'll have to do. We wait until we hear word from Tucker." He said.

"Yes sir." Danny said.

"This doesn't absolve you from failure." He growled.

"…I understand sir." He said and went to the stairwell.

"David sees a child." Alex said to no one. "I see a threat." He finished and went to the stairwell as well.

He expected Tucker to fail, but had a little faith in the man.

Just a little.

-(o)- Location: Ecruteak Pokémon Center, Time: 4:09

Lily smiled as she tossed the Sports Ball up. "Warren, come oooon out!" She said and the Ball opened and instead of a Scyther, a Scizor appeared. Warren looked over his new body. "How is it?" She asked. They had traded two Pokémon back and forth, to Evolve Warren and Phantoma, and Warren was the second evolution

[Heavy…] He muttered.

[Oh you'll be fine.] Midnight said shilling as she looked him over.

[Please don't stare like that.] He said.

[Why? Can't a woman admire?] She asked with a giggle. Lily and Robin laughed.

"Well we're stuck until that guy finishes the stuff to hold the Mega Stones." Robin said.

"So what do we dooo?" Lily said.

"How about we battle!?" A voice shouted. The group looked over to Hana, who was at the entrance with a smug grin.

"Hana!" Lily said with a smile.

"Sure took you a while, did Jasmine give you that much trouble?" She asked.

"Nope. I stayed at Cianwood and did some intense training!" She said punching the air.

"So why are you showing off?" She asked.

"Well she trained too." Robin said. "She trained alongside her team, self-defense mainly."

"Mainly." Lily said nodding

"So, wanna battle?" Hana said. Some of the trainers in the lobby seemed interested.

"Sure!" She said. "Three on three sound good?" She asked. Hanna nodded and walked by her to the back. Lily and her group walked after her. Some of the trainers followed and Robin set up in the referee box.

[Lily, if you would allow me to fight.] Warren asked.

"Sure Warren, you can fight." Lily said.

"Are both sides ready?" Robin asked. The two nodded. "Then choose your Pokemon." He said Lily quickly tapped six of her many Poke Balls. "Warren, fight by my side!" She shouted and Warren dashed onto the field.

"Skarmory! Beat em down!" Hana shouted and tossed a great Ball and the Armored Bird appeared in the sky.

"That could be an issue." She said and turned on her Holo Caster to see Warren's new moveset.

"Begin!" Robin shouted.

"Spikes!" Hana shouted and Skarmory's wings glowed, it then crossed them and spread them out, spikes shooting into the ground. Lily didn't seem to notice as she nodded.

"Got it! Bullet Punch!" She shouted and Warren shot up at Skarmory and slammed its glowing pincer into the bird.

"Oh please! Drill Peck!" Hana shouted and Skarmory flew back gaining distance, then dived at Warren, spinning rapidly.

"Iron Defense!" Lily said and Warren braced for impact as he increased his defense and took the attack, hitting the ground feet first and enduring it. "X-Scissor!" She shouted and Warren's pincers glowed a purplish color and he spread his arms, knocking back Skarmory, who flew back to Hana. "Sword's dance." She said and swords started circling Scizor.

[Do you have a plan?] Warren asked.

"Attrition." She said. Warren shrugged and got ready for battle.

"Drill Peck!" Hana said and Skarmory repeated the last attack.

"Trust me, take it, don't guard." Lily said. Warren sighed and got ready to stand his ground. Skarmory slammed into Warren, and he winced as he took the attack.

"Counter!" She shouted. Hana gasped as Warren glowed orange and grabbed Skarmory with his pincers, stopping its rotation, and then threw Skarmory hard into the wall behind Hana. It fell to the ground, but got up and shook its head.

"Even if you do that, it won't matter, we'll wear you down." She said.

"Roost." She said. Warren folded up his wings and glowed as his wounds healed.

"What!? Dammit!" Hana said. She recalled her Skarmory, and then tossed another Great Ball, a Vulpix appearing. "That's what I get for playing nice." She said. "Don't underestimate my Vulpix, she beat Jasmine's Steelix." She said.

"Defog." Lily said. Warren unfolded his wings and flapped them, a strange wind wafting throughout the field before she recalled Warren.

"Ordis! Fight by my side!" She shouted and from Her Holo Caster a light shone. The light formed into the Porygon.

"Ordis, standing by!" He said. Hana seemed confused.

"What happened to my Spikes?" She said.

"Defog removes Spikes!" Lily said. "Ordis, Psybeam!" She shouted and Ordis charged a rainbow colored ball, before firing a rainbow colored beam that slammed into Vulpix, pushing it back.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Hana shouted. Vulpix spread her tails, and at the tips six purple and white balls of flame appeared and she fired them at Ordis, who panicked and was hit.

"Owww hot hot! Status confiremed! Burn, results, loss of health at repeated intervals and halving of physical stat!" Ordis said. Lily shrugged.

"You'll be fine Ordis!" She said. "Tri Attack!" She shouted. Ordis charged three elements in a triangle pattern, fire, ice, electric, and fired them, at once, the attack hitting Vulpix and sending it far back, but it landed on its feet.

"Extrasensory!" Hana shouted and Vulpix's eyes glowed gold as Ordis was covered in the same glow, and he started to thrash as he felt pain all over.

"Oh yeah!? Discharge!" Lily shouted and electricity crackled around Ordis before he shouted as he fired it off in all directions, the attack hitting Vulpix, causing it to cry out in pain. "And finally, Psychock!" Ordis glowed a pink color as small rocks seemed to form near him. His eyes flash and the rocks shot out and slammed into Vulpix, knocking it out. Hana seemed dumbfounded.

"You really spent the last two months training…" She growled.

"What else would I do?" Lily asked. Hana produced her next Poke Ball and tossed it.

"Quagsire!" She shouted, the Water/Ground type appearing with a yawn.

"Careful Ordis…" Lily said.

"Amnesia, and then Focus Blast!" Hana said. Quagsire yawned, and then held out its small arms and a blue and white ball was formed, and it fired it, a shock wave blasting dust back.

"Woah! Dodge it!" Lily shouted and Ordis flew away but the attack curved in just the right direction to slam into Ordis and explode, the shock wave from that causing Lily to cover herself.

[He's down…] Midnight said as Ordis fell from the smoke and landed on the ground unconscious.

"One hit…" Lily said. "I guess her Quagsire is an early add on to her team." She said as she recalled Ordis.

"Okay, Warren!" She shouted as she tossed the ball up. "You're back in!" The Sports Ball opened and the Scizor glared at the seemingly oblivious Quagsire.

"Mud Bomb!" She shouted and Quagsire shot a large ball of Mud at Warren.

"Dodge and use Bullet Punch!" Warren jumped up, the attack flying past harmlessly, he then shot forward, pincers closed and glowing. He slammed into Quagsire, but it didn't seem to hurt. "X-Scissor!" She shouted and Warren executed the attack, this one seemingly hurting Quagsire as it stumbled back.

"Aqua Tail!" Hana said and Quagsire's tail was elongated by shimmering water. It spun quickly and slammed its tail into Warren, sending him back. He managerd to land on his feet and skid to a stop.

"Counter!" Lily shouted and Warren growled as he glowed orange and charged at Quagsire.

"Mud Bomb!" Hana shouted and Quagsire shot the attack. Warren ducked under it and slammed his pincer into Quagsire's gut, causing it to cry out in pain as it was tossed back. The attack was definitely very powerful.

"X-Scissor!" Warren spiced it up by using Sword Dance as he charged X-Scissor and then attacked as Quasire was getting up. It looked tired, either Counter did a lot of damage, or it didn't have stamina.

"Full Power! Aqua Tail!" Hana shouted and a larger Aqua Tail was created and it slammed its tail into Warren's gut. Warren cried out as the attack was a critical hit.

"Counter!" Lily shouted. Warren glowed bright orange and slammed his pincer into Quagsire's face, and sent it flying backwards and rolling on the ground hard, unconscious. Warren fell to one knee, holding his gut, both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"You already know mine, Skarmory!" She shouted as the armored bird appeared. Lily took out a Poke Ball and nodded. "Tera!" She shouted. "Stand by my side in this new time!" She shouted happily as the ball burst open and out came the Aerodactyl roared as she flew around, taking in the sights before lowering.

"A-An Aerodactyl…well I still have type advantage! Steel Wing!" She shouted and Skarmory screeched as its wings glowed a silvery color and charged at Tera.

[Dear, just watch how a queen fights, relax.] Tera said and shot forward at high speed as her fangs sparked with electricity. She, nearly at the last second ducked under the attack and managed to bit on Skarmory's tail, causing it to cry in pain as Tera took it high up and tossed it. Skarmory caught itself and glared at Tera as the two kept their attitude.

"Not gonna give orders?" Robin asked.

"I guess she wants to show me her style, must be hard to teach an old girl new tricks." Lily said smiling.

"Night Slash!" Hana shouted and one of Skarmory's wings became covered in a dark glow as it shot at Tera. Tera glowed and the glow formed in front of her as a ball of energy and she roared and slammed it with her tail, sending it at Skarmory. Skarmory crashed through with its wing and slashed Tera, who was grinning even after being hit as Skarmory was losing altitude.

"Ancientpower." Lily said smiling. Tera shot at Skarmory, fangs glowing black as she bit down on Skarmory's midsection hard, swung it around, and then threw it down hard. It landed harshly and struggled to get up.

"Get back in the air you a giant target!" Hana said.

Tera grined and started charging a ball of energy just in front of her open mouth. When she was done charging which didn't take much time, she fired a huge black and purple beam that slammed into Skarmory and caused a large explosion.

"That was Hyper Beam…" Robin said. Tera descended and landed. The smoke cleared and Skarmory was out cold.

"Wow, Skarmory is unable to battle, Hana is out of usable Pokemon, Lily is the victor!" Robin said. Hana sighed and recalled her Skarmory.

"You certainly trained kid." She said.

"Kid?" Lily said.

"Now, Tucker won't be any problem for you, I expect his lazy ass to look at your Gallade and just hand you the badge. But watch for Clair, she could be in the Elite Four with the thrashing she first gave my team." She said.

"Wait, you have your badges!?" Lily saifd as she recalled Tera.

"Damn right." She said. "I think that overly happy boy Alex does too. I'm heading to Cianwood, and I guess I have a lot of training to do. See you at the Tower." She said and walked off.

"Hana! We gotta have a Six v Six at the League!" Lily shouted. Hana just waved as she kept walking.

"She may be a lot tougher you know." Robin said.

"I know she is, she didn't use her starter." She said smiling.

"Very true, anyways, lets kick back and relax." Robin said as he started walking.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked. Robin shrugged.

"Shiranai." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

Lily shrugged and motioned for Midnight and Zack to follow, and follow they did.

They spent the day wandering, wasting time until the crafter was done with the Mega Stone apparatuses.

-(o)- Time: 8:07

The group walked into the familiar shop as the man walked out smiling. "Just in time girl."

"They're done?" Lily asked.

"Indeed, one hell of an order." He said and set down a box. He brought out what seemed to be a large right with a spot for the stone. "This will go on your Aerodactyl's tail." He said. He brought out a slightly smaller circlet. "Scizor's arm." He said. One that looked like part of a cone. "Gengar's, uh, 'ear.'" He said. "And a scarf for your Gallade." He said. Lily took them and paid for them all.

"Thank you!" She said and put the scarf on Zack, it was black in color, and was tied, not curled around his neck.

"Good luck in the League little lady, I'll be rootin for ya." He said.

"Thank you sir." She said and ran out. He waved as Robin left as well.

"Lily! I'm gonna head for the center I'm beat, catch you there!" He said. Lily nodded and waved, and rushed for the Burned Tower.

She needed to make sure she didn't miss something. As she ran up she saw someone there, in a black coat, reaching down to his ankles. She slowed and walked up alongside him, her Pokemon behind her.

"…Young girl, do you know the story of this Tower?" He said and looked at her. He had a smiling mask on, she couldn't see anything more, it's like he never wanted to be seen.

"N-No…" She said, she felt…uncomfortable.

"A hundred and fifty or so years ago, it burned down in a terrible thunderstorm. Three Pokémon died in the fire as Lugia flew away. Ho-Oh resurrected these three Pokémon, into the Legendary Beasts. Entei, Suicune, and Raikou." He said. "They never rebuilt the tower, and Lugia seems to have never forgiven the humans, nor Ho-Oh." He said.

"Weird…" She said and looked at the remnants of the tower."

"I came here to mourn those three Pokémon. But you, I don't sense that. Why are you here?" He asked.

"J-just sightseeing." She said.

"I see…be careful young lady, there are dangerous people around these days." He said as he turned and walked by both Midnight and Zack, not looking at either one, staring straight ahead. He then stopped. "What is your name, I find it rude to not even ask." He said

"Lily…Lily Zenex." She said.

"I see, I am simply known as Alex. May our path's cross again, young Lily Zenex." He said and walked away.

[…I don't like him.] Zack said.

[Yes…he was…unnerving.] Midnight said.

[I couldn't read his emotions.] Zack said.

"What?" Lily asked jogging over.

[With every new human I sense a small amount of danger. Yet him, nothing.] Midnight said.

"It's like…he didn't want to be known at all…" She said and looked back at the tower. "Alex…just who are you?" She asked herself.

Alex was grinning under his mask. This small encounter, was all the evidence he needed.

His hunch was right, he could feel it. He now knew.

Tucker would fail, and he'd get to rid himself of a little menace on his own terms. The thought made him giddy.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

DWA: Aaaaaand that's that for now. Whoo what fun! Hana had a battle with Lily and though she may not have all the stones, Lily is preparing to have them. Plus Lily met Alex! Kinda fun that she has no idea who he is, but its only right. Alex hates publicity that involves him. Next time Lily will hit up Mahogany town! What will happen with Tucker? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out! Don't forget to leave a review! Its always great to respond to feedback! See ya then!


	19. Ice Cold Mahogany

DWA: Heya everyone and welcome back to TAA: Johto, last time Lily beat Hana, got the things to hold her team's mega stones, and met with Alex. This time she'll travel to Mahogany Town, where Tucker lies in wait. What will Tucker do to try and assassinate her? Find out in the chapter ahead!

NOTE: this woulda been out earlier but my laptops battery decided to conk out and I spent a week waiting for it to get fixed. Also I'm kinda lazy lol. But I do wanna work on this more frequently I just need to actually do it.

Reviews:

Manaphymajic1999: Meeting Alex is a pivitol point for Lily, or would be if she knew who he was. As for his mystery, well, why spoil it? And while I'm glad you think so our main villain David is, well upset. Then again out of all the higher up ES members Alex has had the most screen time, yet we know nothing about him. Fun right?

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Ch 19: Ice Cold Mahogany**

Lily, Midnight, Zack, and Robin were around the halfway point for Route 42, Lily had had around three short battles since they left Ecruteak. Since they were no longer backtracking less people would show up. Of course, Lily wasn't really herself, her mind was focused on Alex. And of course, Robin had taken note of this.

"So tell me, what's eatin' at ya?" Robin asked. Lily didn't answer or seem to hear him. Zack tapped her with his elbow and she seemed to snap out of thought.

"Huh? Did you say something?" She asked all three of them.

"Yeah I did." Robin said. "What's got you so distracted?" He asked.

"…Well, last night I went to the Burned Tower." She said. "Someone was there. Black coat, really long. A hood on it, black gloves and pants, black everything. Besides his mask, it was a smiling mask, I couldn't see through the holes." She said. "He was…off."

"Off how?" He asked.

"I don't know how to describe it. He just felt, wrong. Standing near him made me uncomfortable, but he wasn't mean, he was actually polite." She said.

"Everything you've said signals like twenty different danger flags for me." He said.

"I know…everything felt like it meant the opposite. His body language said harmless, but his looks said dangerous. His voice was gentle but…also mean. Maybe I'm just crazy and worried." She said.

"I doubt that, your instinct tends to be correct. Come on, let's stop for a snack and rest a bit, clear your head." He said. "After all, not long till your facing the Ice Gym Leader." He said with a bright smile. She gave one back.

"You're right! Yeah let's take a break!" She said. Robin nodded, happy she seemed to go back to being the Lily he knew.

-(o)- Time: 2:23pm, Location ES Johto HQ.

Alex sighed as he sat in his chair, why did David have to call now of all times? He was busy. He tapped a button and David's face appeared on the large monitor on the wall.

"Alex. Glad I got you." He said. He didn't look happy.

"Yes sir? I hope you don't mind we rush this I'm busy." He said.

"Oh I know. Prefab parts hm? That means a quick set up, just what are you planning?" He asked.

"A small outpost on the Whirl Islands, it's possible the real Lugia is there, and we want to keep tabs." Alex said. David's eyebrow raised.

"Send a recon team then, not a whole squadron." He said.

"It's a possible nesting spot, one of many, but the area is isolated, and therefore, the most likely. I'm setting up that outpost David." He said sternly. David gave a slight grunt of disapproval.

"It feels like you're keeping secrets Alex. I don't like that." David said.

"It may seem that way sir, but I assure you I am not, I have as much faith in you, as you do your own plans. Besides, keeping tabs on the Islands may bear fruit in the future, we can watch trainers come and go, scout new assassins." He said.

"Yes your little, assassin group. I still don't see the need." David said.

"It's natural, old thinking even. You think Pokémon battles always ended in a good try? No, death was common. I'm just, returning to tradition sir." He said chuckling darkly.

"I see, well, a shipment of new tech will be arriving soon, with that cube we stole from Registeel we had a breakthrough. The details are on a 'you'll find out' basis." He said.

"Of course sir I'll prep for them." Alex said.

"Alex, if this base proves a waste of resources we'll need to talk. Make sure to continue gathering influence. Understood?" David asked.

"Understood." He said nodding. David sighed and hung up. Alex scoffed.

"I know what I'm doing sir." He said quietly as he went back to filing reports.

-(o)- Location: Mahogany Town, Time: 5:12 pm

Lily, Midnight, Zack, and Robin walked into the small town, there weren't many people out and about. It just seemed like a lazy little town.

"Plans?" Robin asked.

"Well I wanna scope out the gym, maybe talk to the Gym Leader!" Lily said.

"Gotcha, I'm gonna check out the Lake of Rage, never got a chance to see it last time I was around here." Robin said and started walking off. "Stay safe!" He said.

"You know it!" she said and ran off. Midnight and Zack sighed but easily caught up with her. They easily found the gym and ran inside only to see it was empty, save the clerk at a desk. She looked up and smiled. "Please head on in, Tucker's been expecting you." She said and stood and stretched as she made her way for the exit. Lily ran into the room, but before Zack and Midnight could, shutters blocked their way.

[What the-!?] Midnight said jumping back, she looked back and the woman was gone.

[Midnight?] Zack asked.

[…We need to get in there. Lily's in danger!] She shouted.

Lily looked back as the door slammed shut. "Guys!?"

"Sorry, they won't be joining you." A voice said and the lights opposite her turned on, revealing a man in a winter jacket and pants. Beside him was a Mamoswine, and he was smiling, hands in pocket.

"Hey, you can't just lock out my friends!" Lily said. The man laughed.

"I just did, and try as they might, they aren't getting in." He said. "And you, will have a very unfortunate accident, ending your travels here. Your Pokémon dodged the attack, but you didn't, and all the cameras were being upgraded, so the fight wasn't caught on tape." He said. Lily looked scared.

"W-What?" She asked.

"Come now Lily I was told your smart. But I guess you are thirteen. Did it never occur that Gym Leaders could be a part, of Engulfing Shadows!?" He shouted followed by laughter.

"Engulfing Shadows…" She said, the breath taken from her. Here they were again, trying to kill her. The man sighed and smiled.

"Well I'm done spouting what little exposition I had. Blizzard." He said and Mamoswine reared backed and blew a stream of icy cold air at Lily, who was chilled to the bone quickly and hugged herself to try and keep what body heat she could.

"You knew it would be cold." He said. "Shoulda dressed for it." He said and tossed a Poke Ball up and out popped a Weavile. "Ice Beam." He said. Weavile started charging the attack, taking aim.

'If it hits I'll be iced…and die…" She said. "No, no way." She said and grabbed one of her Poke Balls and tried to enlarge it, but it didn't work. "Huh?" She said and kept trying.

"All Poke balls receive a signal; when that button is pressed, and hacking it is normally worthless as it can be dangerous not to have, but, I didn't turn it off, I just homed in on your ID, your Poke Balls don't work." He said and smiled. "Ta-ta, Lily Zenex." Weavile shot the beam of ice energy and things seemed to slow for her, she was so cold she could barely move, she couldn't dodge it, it would be pointless. She simply closed her eyes and waited for the hit.

"Lily!" Ordis' voice called out as it rushed out from her Holo Caster and put up a Protect that stopped the cold Blizzard and the Ice Beam.

"What the…" Tucker said looking rather confused.

"Run Lily!" Ordis said.

"I-I-I-I'm….t-t-to cold!" She said shivering pretty badly, she seemed…blue.

"Lily, there is a door to your right, it is your only chance, GO!" It shouted. Lily took a deep bvreath and used what little strength she had to break for it, Ordis covering her. Lily tackled the door and ran down the Hallway, Ordis following, though it was much warmer in here. Thankfully not hot enough to cause a shock to her systems.

"…Weavile, you don't mind do you?" Tucker asked and Weavile swiftly gave chase.

Lily was breathing heavily as she made her way through the halls, she was warming up but the sudden change didn't help. She burst into the room at the end of the hall, waiting for Ordis, who noticed a computer and went inside. Lily closed the door and sat against it.

"Ordis…thank you." She said.

"My pleasure Lily…I'm downloading some files, they seem to mimic the Upgrade that could cause my Evolution. As well as some incriminating evidence against Tucker, that's the man's name. The Police probably won't believe you didn't forge these, but the League would be forced to take an investigation." It said. "Done, installing updates, Lily, hold out for a few minutes, stay silent." It said.

Lily nodded and took shaky breaths her body hadn't recovered yet, and she knew that Weavile had had to be searching for them. She tried to calm down as best she could. Tucker made her wonder, who else was in on all of this?

Suddenly the door started to open. Lily, being startled, yelled and pu8shed the door closed and the Weavile started really pushing.

"Ordis, hurry!" She said, doing her best to keep it closed, though against a Pokémon it wasn't working too well.

"Updates installed, Model, Porygon2, designation, Ordis. Lily!" Ordis said and came out of the computer. Ordis moved to an angle it could see Weavile and the Dark/Ice type snarled at Ordis, who responded with a Signal Beam, sending it into the wall. Without the counterweight Lily slammed the door shut. Ordis then looked at a wall and used Signal Beam on it, blowing it wide open, and the new exit led outside.

"Come on." It said in a much smoother voice. Lily nodded and ran outside. "Midnight, Zach!" She shouted and from the front of the gym they came running, Zack hugging her.

[Thank Goodness.] Midnight said smiling. The Weavile opened the door, staring at them. Lily shrunk back at the sight of it, but the Weavile didn't attack, instead it just, walked away.

"Why didn't…" She started to asked, then looked around, there were people staring

"It is alright everyone, move along." Ordis said, the people walked away slowly, more interested in trying to help, but the growls and glares of her Pokemon finished the job. Robin came running however.

"Lily! What happened? I heard the explosion and-"

"Engulfing Shadows." Lily said. Robin stared at her.

"You mean…Tucker…" He said slowly. Lily nodded and rubbed her arms. "We need to go."

"Right, we can fine another badge."Robin said as he looked around. The group started to leave the town, and as they got to the sign that showed them they were exiting the sound Ordis pinged.

"New Message, sender anonymous, message context, on your right, under the sign." He said. Lily blinked and looked where the message was telling her to look, and there was a small box. She opened it and gasped, it was the Glacier Badge.

"The badge…" Robin said. "But…who…?" He asked looking around and seeing no one.

"Whoever they are…they know everything, more than we do." She said taking the badge. "Let's keep going." She said and walked on. Robin nodded and followed her, his head on a swivel.

-(o)- Back at the Mahogany Gym

"So we failed, I bet the boss was expecting it, guess I'll do what I can to lay low." He said recalling his two Pokemon and started to walk to his office, but heard a voice before he could get to the door.

"Ooohhh Tuuuuuckeeeeeerrrrrr~" A sing songy female voice said and he tensed up, and started shaking.

"Oh fuck." He said.

"Oh fuck, indeed." The voice growled.

Tucker was spun around and swiftly met with a fist to the face, crumpling to the floor unconscious. The woman grabbed Tuckers phone, and dialed the police.

"I'd like to report an attempted murder. Evidence will be on scene. Trace the call." She said and dropped the phone on him, placed a flash drive containing video footage on him, and walked out of the gym.

* * *

DWA: That took forever I am sorry. Anyways, Lily has been attacked three times and she's thirteen poor girl. Still, I wanna hear guesses on who this woman is. Who is she? No hints from me, I just wanna hear your thoughts! Remember, Read, review, and favorite!


	20. The Path of Ice

DWA: Eyyyyy what up everyone! How have you all been? So last time, Lily was attacked, again. Thanks' to Ordis she escaped! And then Tucker got his ass beat, fun times.  
So my motivation is kinda different every day, but I do get motivated seeing your reviews, it's also very fun to reply to them, so don't forget to review!

Reveiws:

Pkmaster777: Ahh binging, I have a real problem with that when it comes to anime and such. I'm glad to see you're enjoying it!

Ineusia: Thank you so much, and I am, it's just hard when the time flies faster than ya think whole day's gone and the writing is undone, I need to stick to a schedule. I have many plans for whats ahead.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Poke Speech]

* * *

 **Ch 20 The Path of Ice**

Robin and Lily sat in a small clearing along route 44, Robin looked worried, after all, Lily did get away from Tucker, who wanted to kill her.

"So, we're not talking about what happened?" He asked.

"I don't know what you expect." Lily replied. She was tired of this. Tired of worrying, she thought going to a Gym was safe.

"A Gym Leader tried to kill you!" He shouted. "We didn't even call anyone."

"We have no evidence." Lily said. "No one would believe us."

[He was working with ES.] Zack said.

[How many others are in on it…could it go further?] Midnight asked.

"Possible, someone in the Elite Four could be in on it, even the champion." Robin said.

"I hope not, I don't know if I could handle that…" Lily said. "Sorry, this one got to me…if it wasn't for Ordis…" She said trailing off hugging herself

"…Yeah, we all owe him…is he sleeping?" He asked.

"Yeah…Ordis Deserves it." She said with a slight smile. "I think a good rest is what I need for now…so, know anything about what's ahead?" She asked. Robin sighed, he wanted to make sure she was okay but he had a feeling she wouldn't wanna talk about it.

"Well, you're gonna be cold, luckily there's a rental place, they have warm clothes."

"Good to hear." She said with a smile.

"…Look Lily-"

"Robin please…not now okay? Later." She said and lied back. "I'm only 13 after all."

"…Right…but about the badge…" He said.

"The gym leader tried to kill me I deserve something and it may as well be the badge." She said. "I'll earn the next one right." She said and looked into the sky.

"Are…you going to be okay?" He asked.

"…When my brother got home from his travels he seemed, tense…I could tell every noise bothered him. He didn't tell us something and…well, I'm wondering if it was to make sure none of this happened to me." She said.

"So you think he kept whatever it was a secret to keep you safe?" He asked.

"Yeah, but maybe he tangled with Engulfing Shadows, they obviously aren't the good guys, and maybe my connection is what's causing them to attack me." She said. "Why I have this revolver…the mark of Giritina." She said.

"It's a possibility but, wouldn't some kinda war between ES and whoever your brother is with be costly? Plus who'd recruit a fourteen year old kid?" He asked.

"…If what we're dealing with is what ES always does then I want in." She said sitting up.

"What!? You're thirteen!" he shouted.

[Lily that's much too dangerous!] Midnight chimed in.

[I don't want you hurt again…] Zack said.

"It's my choice, when I see my brother, I'll demand he let me in this fight. Maybe it's like, some sort of secret peacekeeping organization or something!" She said sounding a bit too excited.

"Lily your imagination is running a bit too far right now." Robin said.

"Well it has to be special somehow!" She said jumping to her feet, then blinked. "Well darn, I'm all worked up now…let's keep going okay?" She asked.

"Just like that?" He asked standing up.

"Just like that. Are we going?" She asked.

"I guess so." He muttered. "Just, keep your cool." He said.

"Sure thing!" She said, that glowing smile back on her face.

-(o)- Time: 4:04 pm, Location: ES Johto HQ

"So, he's been…imprisoned?" Alex asked, a bit confused.

"Yes sir." A woman on the other end of the call said.

"How? There should have been no evidence." Alex said.

"No idea sir, police say they found him unconscious with a flash drive of evidence, nothing linking to us, seemed it was most audio but was very damning." She said.

"The girl wouldn't attack a gym leader without Pokemon." He said.

"The cameras were off, so…" The woman said.

"Yes, we have no idea who it is…someone else is working against us. Mike and Cassidy are in Kanto with the other Zenex boy, so who?" He asked himself.

"It might be the Champion sir." She suggested.

"And why would that be?" He asked, curious.

"She prides herself as a Guardian of Johto or something." She said.

"Ugh, a Champion with a sense of duty, I doubt it but if she is then we have an issue." He said. "Launch an investigation." He said.

"Right away sir. And Tucker?" She asked.

"Let him rot, we have no need of him. He has lost his usefulness." He said.

"Of course sir." She said and hung up.

"Tucker, you fool, well, one less paycheck to sign." He said and leaned back in his chair. The door opened and Danny stepped inside.

"Ah, young Daniel, what is it?" He asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my recent failures." He said. "And request permission to be stationed on Whirl Isles." He said. Alex laughed.

"Of course you can come, it'll be a chance for redemption." He said. Danny bowed slightly.

"If I may ask, besides her last name, why must she die?" He asked. Alex was silent but sighed.

"Her brother will drag her into this, someone will, and she must be taken care of, before she becomes a menace, and to destroy her brother's moral." He said.

"I see, thank you sir." He said. Alex nodded.

"Of course, now go practice and prepare." He said. Danny nodded and walked out and Alex gave a low sigh.

"To survive Danny…she must have a divine blessing." He muttered and looked out the window. "She won't survive when she heads for Isles."

-(o)- Time: 7:00, Location: Ice Path Pokémon Center.

A small tone told Lily her Pokemon were healed up, she found an odd amount of Trainers nearby, and Titania got a lot of battles in, as well as some time with Lily. Lily walked over and got her Poke Balls from Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." She said smiling

"Of course, also the nice young man with you ordered your rental outfit. Just return it here or at Blackthorn."

She nodded and ran over to the clothes, grabbed some, and went to change. She came out in a winter jacket, beanie, and heavy pants, boots, and gloves, Robin wearing the same.

"Guess you're ready." Robin said. "What about them?" He asked motioning to Midnight and Zack.

"Well, they don't like being in their Balls…" She said

"They're gonna be cold as hell." He said.

[We'll be fine.] Midnight said.

[She will, can I have at least a scarf?] Zack asked. Lily ran over, grabbed a purple scarf and put it on him.

"There!" She said smiling

[Thank you Lily.] Zack said smiling

"So, shall we go?" Robin asked. Lily nodded and ran out, her Pokémon following, Robin chasing after. The Center was next to the cave entrance, and Lily was standing in front of it, a cold air seemed to clash with the warm air that was just behind her.

"Cold huh?" He asked.

"Hush, I know, let's get going!" She said and went inside, the rest following her into the cave, there were lights on the ceiling, to show the way.

"They added those recently because people got lost exploring the side paths, though that's the only way to meet wild Pokémon in here, so they recommend using marks, and lots of trainers make scratches and such in the walls off the path." Robin said looking around a bit.

"Good, I'm fine with a relaxing walk." She said.

"So, how's the team lookin?" He asked.

"We've been in many battles, so they've all got potential, I just don't know what I should have Titania evolve into." She said.

"That always is a toughie." He said. "So many choices." He said.

"Yeah, and Tera is doing well for her age, I think I'll use her in the next Gym Battle!" She said. "And…maybe Titania." She said.

"I wouldn't, Blackthorn's leader is kinda…harsh." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "In all honesty you'll probably have to do some trial before you can challenge her because…well just because to be honest."

"Yikes." She said. "Oh well, I'll pass with flying colors!" She said.

"Here's hoping." He said.

The rest of the walk was rather uneventful, and soon, they came out to see Blackthorn not too far off.

-(o)- Time: 9:07pm, Location: Silver Colosseum

It was late for the champion to call a meeting, and everyone was nervous, mainly because Tucker wasn't around.

"So, why are we here, guesses?" Chuck asked.

"A purge?" Falkner said.

"No way." Morty said.

"Where's Claire?" Jasmine asked.

"Why would she ever show up?" Bugsy asked.

"I didn't ask her to come." A voice said, everyone turning to the source, a woman in a tan cloak and hood. She lowered the hood to reveal a woman with bright short golden hair and golden eyes.

"Sephi." Morty said. "What's this about?"

"It's about Tucker." He said and tossed an ES symbol on the ground. Whitney slightly tensed. "And his betrayal."

"So he joined them, what of it?" Falkner said.

"He tried to kill a trainer under their orders." She said. There was silence, then looks of disbelief, ones that said, stop joking.

"Come on, Tucker's too lazy for it." Jasmine said.

"I saw it, and I beat his ass for it, I'm the Guardian of Johto and I let _that_ happen!" She said, pretty upset.

"Well, where's the proof?" Whitney asked. Sephi held up a tape recorder and clicked the play button.

"Sooo, you want me to do what again? Boss I might be ambitious but I'm rather lazy, also the cameras….oh alright whatever. Yeah, the only way she'll leave is in a body bag boss. No I won't leave a way to track it to ES, I'll give my badge to a Pokemon before I leave, right bye." Tucker said in the recording and she clicked it again.

"…So, Tucker really tried…" Morty said.

"If I see him I'll kill him!" Chuck shouted.

"And the trainer?" Jasmine asked.

"She's fine, on her way to Blackthorn, badge in hand." Sephi said and walked through the group. "Now I'm annoyingly suspicious of all of you besides Clair, Chuck, and Morty."

"Why are we exempt?" Morty asked.

"I confirmed with Clair, Morty, you and Chuck helped her out, the rest, have not, but neither have you shown ill will towards her. Plus I need to check the Four." She said squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"You have no right to be distrustful of us! We have been Gym Leader's for years!" Falkner said.

"I shouldn't be but, I am." She said. "But I'm not accusing anyone right now, instead, be wary of Engulfing Shadows, we can't go public, they're fighting Team Rocket and have public support. "So for now, stay low with this. Thank you all for coming, I have to go talk to the Elite Four." She said and walked away. The rest started dispersing. Whitney was…worried to say the least.

'If she finds me out I'm so dead!' She thought with a shiver.

Everyone went back to their specific towns, while Sephi started her own investigation.

She would find and destroy anyone threatening her homes safety.

* * *

DWA: feel bad, what over a month for ONE chapter!? Well its even short. Well next time is a gym battle, so there's that! Hope you enjoyed, please don't forget to Follow, Fav and Review!


	21. Blackthorn City

DWA: Welcome back everyone, hope you're ready for a proper Gym Battle this time, Lily Verses Clair! Sorry for the delay by the by, I've gotten pretty into Dungeons and Dragons and may write short one offs or short stories of our adventures every now and then. I'm also writing my own homebrewed campaign so that's fun! So anyways! Let's hop right in after reviews!

Reviews:

Pkmaster777: I mean shit you have the Champion breathing down your neck and she's known as the Guardian of Johto, do you really want her mad at you?

Ineusia: The difference between Sephi and other Champions is her willingness to take action. Whitney is afraid of Sephi because she's her boss, and she literally beat Tucker unconscious. The League sees Sephi more annoying than anything else due to her...aggressive ways. As for Lily she wants her adventure to be fun, but its not happening. She's trying to forget but events wont let her. The mark has no other purpose than to guide her in a direction. She's honestly a meltdown waiting to happen, whether it happens is dependent on future events.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Ch 21: Blackthorn City**

-(o)- Time: 9:34 pm, Location, Blackthorn Pokemon Center

Lily and company handed off the warmer clothes they had acquired, they probably would fly past Ice Path. Lily sighed and stretched. "Feels so much nicer like this." She muttered.

"You hate heavy clothes huh?" Robin said. Lily nodded.

"Hoenn is a tropical region, no way would we wear all that." She said and ran to the cafeteria mainly to sit and chill. Her Pokemon and Robin followed. She sat down and hummed. "So, Robin, any tips?" She asked.

"She uses Dragon types, that's all ya get." He said laughing.

"Hm. Tera maybe…Ordis, maybe Warren?" She said.

"Either way you have a fight." He said.

"Yeah, but I'm ready!" She said.

"She may still be open." He said, expecting her to rush in.

"Nah, we gotta sleep and be ready!" She said.

"Oh wow, that's new." He said

"Hey!" She shouted and Zack laughed.

[You tend to rush at issues.] He said

"Do not!" She said.

[Yes you do dear] Midnight said. Lily huffed and pouted, causing the rest of the group to laugh. She looked outside, mainly seeing her reflection. She thought she saw something and squinted. Giritina flew into sight and before she could reach, said: "It's almost time Lily, will you be ready?" He vanished after that.

'Almost time? Already I thought…I mean yeah I knew but….am I ready? What awaits me at the Isles….am I still in danger? What if-' She was thinking rapidly, but a voice was nagging, seemed to be getting louder.

"Lily!" A shout brought her out of her trance. Shje looked over to a worried Robin. "You look like you saw a ghost…" He said

"…I did…he said…it's almost time." She said. She noticed she was sweating and wiped it off her brow.

"So…nearing your goal…you ready?" He asked.

"…I don't think so." She said. "I'm…really tired now, I'm getting a room." She said and got up and walked to the front desk to get a room.

"She doesn't deserve this." He said sighing. "No one does."

[I'm going with.] Zack said and followed her.

[…Do you know anything?] Midnight said.

"Huh? No, why would I?" He asked.

[…I'm suspicious of humans, you get a pass for saving her, but I can't be too careful.]

"I see. I don't know anything. The…item, she found, the tattoo, hell I thought Giratina was a myth." He said.

[Hm. Thank you Robin, for everything you've done…be careful….things are going to get worse before they get better.] She said. Robin blinked and leaned in closer.

"How much do you know?" He asked quietly.

[As much as you, I just predict disasters.] She said. [Let's sleep.] She said and went off to where Lily was heading. Robin sighed and followed.

-(o)- Location: Same, Time: 10:00 am

Lily ran outside with her two partners at her side, she felt much better than she did last night.

"I'm ready to take on the gym!" She said.

"Glad to hear, she may not be there. I hope she is so she'll be civil." He said

"Civil?" Lily asked.

"She hates me for beating her first try." He said laughing.

"YOU!" A voice shouted.

"Aw hell." Robin said and they all looked over to a woman clad in black and blue, blue hair and piercing blue eyes. Also, she had a cape, Lily found this a bit…unnecessary. She walked right up to Robin glaring and growling.

"Clair, how ya been?" He asked.

"I have wanted to crush you since our first encounter you brat!" She shouted. Some residents were watching, saw it was Clair and kept walking.

"Well it's not me you're fighting, it's her." He said pointing to Lily. Clair shifted her gaze to Lily, who was a bit intimidated.

"You're going down hard in his place, get your ass to my gym." She said and stormed off.

"…Rude." Lily said.

"She's actually nice, it's because of me." He said. "We should follow her." He said and started walking after her. Lily shrugged and followed him, her Pokémon following her. It didn't take long to reach the gym and set everything up. The field had two large pools on the sides in the middle.

Clair took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, two v two, substitutions allowed for you, the ref will show up soon and I'm impatient." She said and grabbed a Pokeball. Lily did the same.

"Dragonite, destroy em!" Clair shouted and tossed the Poke Ball, the large yellow dragon appearing with a roar.

"Wow!" She said and smiled. "Good thing I had a thought for this! Tera, fight by my side!" She shouted and tossed the Poke Ball and Ancient Pokémon appeared with a screech.

"Aaaand fight!" Robin said with an amused smile as Clair growled at him.

"Dragonite! Aqua Tail!" She shouted and Dragonite roared and took flight, water surrounding its tail as it shot forward.

"Tera! Dodge it!" Lily shouted. Tera took flight and for how old she sounded she easily dodged the attack. "Nice! Ice fang!" She shouted and a light blue energy surrounded her sharp fangs and mist flowed from her mouth as she clamped down on Dragonite's shoulder, causing it to cry out in pain from the very painful quadruple weakness to ice. Tera then tossed it to the ground hard.

[The path to survival in my time was strength friend. Being as old as I am, I was the terror of the skies, and what are you I wonder.] Tera said mocking the dragon.

"Dragonite, Thunderpunch!" Clair shouted and Dragonites fist became covered in electricity as it shot up and slammed it into Tera's chest, throwing the large Pokémon back. She shook her head. [Not bad.]

"Rock Slide!" Lily shouted and Tera roared as rocked appeared above Dragonite and fell towards it. Dragonite tried to dodge but got hit by one and pinned to the ground.

"Get up!" Clair shouted.

"Ah ah ah, not yeeeet! Hyper Beam!" Tera charged a black ball of energy and fired it, a black beam with streaks of red slammed into Dragonite and exploded. When the smoke cleared Dragonite was standing, but looked worse for wear.

"Now you can't move." She said grinning. "Dragon Rush!" She shouted and Dragonite roared as a fearsome blue power surrounded it and it charged Tera, the energy taking the shape of a dragon with no arms. It slammed into Tera causing an explosion. Tera was flung from the explosion and slammed into the wall. But pulled free and glared at Dragonite, who had a smug smile.

"We're not taking that Tera! Ancientpower!" She shouted and Tera glowed white and the power spun into a ball in front of her, and she slammed it with her wing. The attack slammed into Dragonite and exploded, pushing it back. "Take Down!" Tera charged at Dragonite and slammed into it and took it to the ground, landing rougly. Tera took matters into her own hads and bit down with an Ice Fang, causing Dragonite to cry out in pain before going limp. Tera hopped back as the ref finally ran in, panting.

"Okay, jeez Clair give me more time." He said. "I see Dragonite is out, Clair, next and final Pokemon." He said as he took his spot. Clair huffed and recalled her Dragonite.

"Fine then, Kingdra, crush them!" She shouted and the blue seahorse like Pokemon appeared and dived into a pool of water. Tera looked around as she flew in circles.

"If both trainers are ready, begin." The ref said.

"Kingdra, Hydro Pump!" Clair shouted with a grin, Kindra shot out of the water and was face to face with a surprised Tera. It then shot a huge stream of water into the prehistoric bird and slammed her into the wall. Kingdra finished the attack and dove back in the water. Tera fell to the ground and got back up slowly.

"Tera, are you okay?" Lily asked.

[I can't win against a foe that hides underwater Lily. Best call me back.] She said. Lily nodded and recalled her.

"Oh, gonna give up?" Clair said with a grin.

"Hardly!" She said and looked over to Zack. "Zack, fight by my side!" She said. Zack nodded and teleported to the field.

"Begin!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Clair shouted and Kingdra jumped up from Zack's left and fired a ball of draconic energy at Zack.

"Dodge and Psycho cut!" Zack ducked under the attack and extended his blades in one smooth motion and charged Kingdra and slashed it across the chest before it could dive back in the water. Zack used Psychic to float over to the other side of the field over the water.

"What… the hell!?" Clair said and growled. "Hyper beam!" She roared. Kingdra popped out of the water with the attack charged and fired it at Zack, who looked over to see the attack. It slammed into him and exploded, Zack slide out of the resulting smoke, his arms crossed in a protective way, he looked up and growled at Kingdra, who looked a bit worried. He used Psychic to lift Kingdra out of the water and held it over dry land.

"Uh Zack?" She asked.

A black and purple aura surrounded Zack, and he shot forward and shoulder charged Kindra, the force sending Kingdra to the wall, hard.

"Wow…well, keep up the momentum! Night slash followed by Leaf Blade!" Zack's blades took on a dark glow as he rushed forward.

"Scald!" Clair said and Kingdra shot a stream of hot water at Zack, who held up and arm and used it to cut through the water and slashed Kingdra once, his arm glowed green, and he slashed twice more. "He didn't slow down!?" Clair said.

"Close Combat!" She shouted and Zack started punching and kicking Kingdra, over and over, the barrage didn't seem to stop. "And finish with Focus Punch!" She shouted. Zack realed his fist back, taking an orange glow that slowly got brighter.

"Hydeo Pump!" Clair nearly screamed. Kindra slowly lifted its head and before it could fire, Zack slammed his fist into Kingdra's chest, causing the ground underneath to crack and break. Kindra went limp and unconscious.

"Kingdra is unable to battle, therefore the victor is…the challenger!" The ref shouted.

"…Oh bullshit." Clair said angrily. Lily started jumping up and down.

"We did it we did it!" She shouted. Zack looked over and gave a small smile.

She was one of the few things able to make him do that.

Clair took a deep breath and sighed. "Dammit." She said and recalled her Kingdra and walked over to Lily.

"You won because I was angry understand? No other reason." She said.

"Really?" Lily said with a smile.

"Yes!" She said.

"Oh just give her the badge." Robin said walking over. "You lost."

Clair growled and looked ready to punch Robin. Robin shrugged and walked off.

"I hate him…here's your Rising Badge…I never got your name." She said.

"Lily Zenex!" She said. Clair's eyes showed…surprise as she handed her the badge.

"I see…good luck in the league." She said, Lily was confused, it seemed her anger had vanished.

"I have a call to make, have a good day." Clair said and walked off like a woman on a mission. Lily looked at her badge and giggled and ran out, Midnight and Zack following.

When they got outside Robin was waiting with his Charizard. "Let's fly to our next stop!" He said pointing his thumb at his Charizard.

"It'll be better than walking through ice path!" She said. She was about to recall a reluctant Zack and Midnight until her Holo Caster started ringing.

"Oh, one second." She said. She picked it up and it was Professor Elm.

"Lily! I need to speak with you about that Ralts you had. It's urgent, please hurry." He said.

"Wait what? Why?" She asked.

"I need you here okay!? It'll be ewasier in person, please, hurry here." He said and just hung up.

"…I guess New Bark Town is first huh?" Robin asked as Lily recalled Zack and Midnight and called out Tera.

"Yep, let's fly half the next route then walk!" She said hopping on Tera as Robin hopped on his Charizard. The two took off towards New Bark Town

-(o)-

Clair was on a vid call with Sephi, and was…angry.

"You never told me this girl was a kid!" She shouted.

"Is that supposed to change anything?" She said. "Kids are always thrust into bad situations."

"Yeah well the Dragons Trial would have killed her." She said.

"I went through it as a kid." Sephi said.

"You trained for it, you were prepared. She's gone anyways, she'll be fine without that trauma following her." She said. Sephi sighed.

"I…suppose. The Trials may…have been too much of an expectation." She said.

"You're damn right…so why even want to send her through?" She asked.

"…I believe her destiny lies with the great, the powerful, and the dangerous, so I was preparing her." She said.

"Yeah okay, she'll take greatness if she wants. Next time, don't ask me to put someone in the Trials." She said and hung up. "Idiot…hope that girl gets past Victory Road." She said and leaned back in her chair.

-(o)-

Sephi sighed as the screen went black. She looked outside to the ocean in the distance. "Lily Zenex…will you take greatness…or will you be pushed into it…" She said and got up, and left the room.

She had work to do.

* * *

DWA: This…is very late and I apologize. Anyways, I don't have much to ask or say here, so, Fav, Follow, and Review as always, and hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	22. Darkness Looms

DWA: Hey all. How's it goin!? So good news bad news. Bad news is the Curse of Strahd is dead, our DM figured he was over his head with running it and some other stuff happened. The characters still live but not for that. Whenever we use those characters again I'll change the story name to fit. Good News, I'm DMing something else! I am Dming Storm Kings Thunder. I'm not sure I wanna write that yet. Also, quick note, I don't think I'll be using OC's from others in the next arc, each time I do I feel I don't do them justice unless they're a companion. Still not 100% on it but its lookin likely. Anyways, reviews, then story!

Reviews:

Pkmaster777: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying!

* * *

 **Ch 22: Darkness Looms**

-(o)- Time: 4:07 pm, Location, New Bark Town

Lily and Robin had completely flown over the route on the way from Blackthorn, only stopping to rest and for Lunch. The pair landed at the Professors Lab and recalled their fliers.

"So, wonder why he wanted to see us?" Robin said.

"See me, and probably Zack." She said and called out Midnight and Zack, and they walked in.

"Professer!" She called out and Elm came running up the stairs.

"Lily thank goodness, I've been in contact with….with…" He said staring at Zack who politely waved. "…Professor Micheal…" He said. "This adds more complexity." He said and looked over. "Oh Robin, nice to see you." He said. Robin waved.

"Please come with me." He said and walked downstairs. The group followed and on the video screen was another Professer.

"I suppose they arrived." He said seeing Elm, then saw Zack and stared. "It…evolved?" He said

"Yes, first a naturally born Shadow Pokemon, now one that evolves." Elm said.

"Shadow Pokemon?" Lily whispered looking at Robin, who shrugged.

"Ah Lily, it's not wide spread but, in Orre, the region Professor Micheal works, an organization named Cipher closed the hearts of Pokemon to make them fighting machines without emotion. They would easily attack humans and had access to moves that were very powerful, always super effective." Elm said.

"Closed their hearts?" Lily said. Zack looked at his own hands.

[I'm, not like that am I?] He asked Midnight. Midnight looked over and shook her head.

[Not at all.] She said with a smile.

"Zack can't be one, he was born like that. He's always been nice." Lily said.

"Ah yes, we can see about him being one. Zack, if you would step on that platform just beside opposite the screen." Prof. Michael said. Zack shrugged and did so. A light shone on him and a shadowy purple and black aura surrounded him. He seemed, surprised.

"What's that!?" Lily said.

"Probably what they were looking for." Robin said. Elm nodded.

"A shadow aura. It confirms he's a Shadow Pokémon, but…" He said looking to Michael.

"Heart's wide open, never was closed. The aura…is more uniform. Natural. It's almost identical to Ciphers, almost. It's a natural Shadow Pokémon, like you said." Michael said.

"You can step out Zack." He said. Zack did, looking himself over. "No record of this every happening…"

"Is it bad?" Lily asked.

"No no, not in this case. The use of Shadow Moves would technically be illegal, but at the same time wouldn't. Zack isn't illegal as a Pokemon tournament wise as his powers are natural. If one was made a Shadow Pokemon it would be. The issue is there's no way to know if it's a Shadow unless they use a Shadow Move, or perhaps look like Zack." He said

"I just don't understand the _how_ of it all. I could see it in Orre but, in Hoenn? And to not hatch after so long?" Elm said.

"Truly a mystery with no leads. So, shall I keep looking into it?" Michael said.

"Yes, good luck." Elm said. Michael nodded and the screen went dark.

"Didn't seem so urgent." Robin said.

"It was for me, I may have given a license to a trainer using a dangerous Pokémon, and I'm glad that's not the case. Come upstairs, let's chat while you're here." He said. The group went upstairs.

-(o)- Location: Whirl Iles

Alex looked at the Prefab base they had set up, mostly container like modules.

"I can feel it, they're coming soon, a few days at most." He said. "And you Lugia, I know you're near, I can't wait to get rid of you myself." He muttered to himself, holding the Master Ball tightly. He walked into his temporary office. "Everything is going according to plan, no matter how bad it all seems, it's all on the right track, and no one can ruin it, not even a Zenex." He said chuckling to himself.

He stared into the ocean, his mask smiling, a bit darker than it should have been. "Nothing will matter soon, nothing."

-(o)- Location: New Bark Town

"So the light of Evolution was…a light sucking darkness?" Elm asked.

"Yeah yeah! Sucked up the light as he changed it was so cool!" She said and Elm laughed.

"Sounds interesting. Rowan would love to hear of it." He said. "So Robin, how did you meet her?" He asked.

"Ahm…its, not a good story." He said and looked to Lily, who was just energetic, and was now looking down holding her hand over her eye.

"Oh?" He asked. "Well if it's bad I can just forget I ask-"

"I was attacked." Lily said. "A Trainer ordered his Pokémon to attack me, he saved me."

"During a battle!?" Elm said.

"Stormy night in Goldenrod, then again in Cianwood a couple months ago." Robin added.

"That's horrible, we have to go to the police." He said standing.

"It's ES!" Lily said and Elm looked back. "Tucker tried too…he was with them, as was that trainer." She said seemingly trying to clench a fist around the scar.

"But, they're doing something about…Team Rocket…the perfect cover-up to look innocent." He said.

"You believe us?" He asked.

"Engulfing Shadows isn't the nicest name out there." Elm said. "But the police won't help without solid evidence, Tucker was arrested and nothing was found linking him to anyone."

"Forget it." Lily said standing. "Zack, Midnight, we're going." She said. "Thank you for having us Professor, bye." She said and jogged out. Zack and Midnight following.

"Sorry Elm, I'm trying." Robin said following. Elm sighed.

"How could anyone attack a little girl?" He muttered.

When Robin got outside Lily was mounting Tera.

"Guess we're going." He said and called out his Charizard and hopped on and took off with Lily towards Goldenrod. They needed to stock up before heading out to Victory Road.

-(o)- Location: Goldenrod City, Time: 7:08pm

The pair landed at the back of the Pokemon center and recalled their fliers once more. Lily called out Midnight and Zack.

"So, I'm heading to the department store, I'll grab everything we need. You can rest or, do whatever ya want. Or you can come with me." He said.

"I'll walk around, I didn't exactly get to last time." She said and walked off, hands in her coat pockets. Robin sighed. "Stay safe!" He said and walked to the department store. He had a lot to grab.

Lily walked along the streets, looking around. She soon found her way to a…seedier part of town. Less people, made walking easier. She looked into an alley and saw a sign saying underground.

"Ordis, anything around here?" She asked.

"Yes Lily! The Golenrod Underground is known for having rare goods, but can be dangerous. Many…criminal elements tend to hang there. Though you should be okay with Zack and Midnight." Ordis said.

"And myself. I'll see if they have anything." She said and walked in the alley and down the stairs. It seemed like a maintenance Tunnel before coming to a large underground market. Sounds of battle were evident as trainers fought in designated spots.

[Lily its not like you to come here.] Midnight said.

"I know…I'm just thinking right now…we're close." She said. "So close…can you feel it Midnight?" She asked. Midnight shuddered.

[Know that you mention…]

[Let's keep her safe for now.] Zack said as Lily walked along. People eyed her as an easy target, until they saw her two bodyguards.

Plus a kid wouldn't just wander in here.

After walking Lily saw something and walked up to a stall, the owner not paying attention.

"Hey, how much for the disc." She said as the guy looked over.

"Pft, beat it kid. Best leave before someone robs you." He said looking down on her.

"How much?" She repeated. The guy raised his eyebrow.

"For a Dubious disc, 6k." He said.

"It's for a Porygon 2 yes?" She asked.

"Yeah, kinda faulty." He said.

"Ordis?" She asked.

"I would welcome this upgrade, though it has its issues, it's a powerful upgrade in processing power!" Ordis said.

"Oh you have one? 12k." He said with a grin.

"You said six, I'm only doing six." She said with a hard stare.

"Nah you have a need and it's a rare thing, twelve or nothing." Lily glared. Zack looked a bit worried.

"Listen, I've been through hell since coming here, I just want to do something for my Porygon 2, don't make me do something I'll regret when I wake up." She said.

"Oh like what, pout and cry?" He asked. She pulled out her hand from the pocket, shopwing some of the gun. The guy chuckled nervously.

"That is…very fancy…look you're a kid. That and…the piece is enough for the 6k, but I say, get out, ain't becoming of someone like ya." He said and she put her hand back and slapped down the money, he handed her the disk.

"You're a freak." He said.

"Apparently…sorry in advance, I'll feel better when I wake up. Zack, Center please." She said and Zack placed a hand on her, Midnight getting up against Lily, and they teleported to the Pokémon Center.

[Lily…what was that?] Midnight asked.

"I'm…not feeling myself." She said and walked up to the counter. "Can I have a room?" She asked. Nurse Joy nodded and handed her a key. Lily went to her room and tossed her bag and sat on the bed. Here Ordis." She said and set the disc in front of her. Her Holo-caster scanned it.

"Applying Update, please stand by, wait time, 5 hours maximum." Ordis said.

[Are you okay?] Zack said.

"No…how could I be I branded a gun at someone!" She shouted. She fell back. "I wanted to have a fun adventure, I didn't want any of this. I wanted to fight the league, then Giri-fucking-tina came to me and branded me. ES has tried to kill me three times, and I have a gun I can manifest whenever. Why did my brother get the normal adventure?" She asked and rolled to her side.

[Lily…I used to think everything had meaning, every life and death but, so much has me challenging it. Why is this happening?]

"The world clearly hates me." She said.

"Pardon my intrusion." A voice said. Lily sat up and looked to the door, and there was a man, in a black and red tux with a golden mask.

"Giritina…" She said.

"It's almost time Lily. I wish I could say everything will be normal after this but, it won't. You're a Zenex life was never meant to be normal for your family." He said.

"What does that even mean!? Why brand me, why make me suffer!?" She shouted and got up, pulling out her revolver and aiming it at him.

"…You're suffering was not meant, I merely wanted to help a friend." He said.

"So the murder attempts, the pain, THE UNOWN WERE JUST COINCIDENCE!?" She screamed. Giritina looked up at her.

"U-Unown? They contacted you!?" He said, looking…scared.

"Yes! World of darkness…those…red eyes…still scare me, eyes of something full of hate and darkness!" She said.

"…The Unown…never do that with humans. I came to wish you luck but, now I am afraid for the first time…in eons. Hopefully your message is not an omen, but a possibility that never comes true. Good day Lily, I have much to think on." He said and vanished in a puff of smoke. Lily sighed and absorbed the revolver and climbed into bed.

"Good night everyone, tomorrow, we see the dancers." She said and quickly fell asleep, Zack and Midnight setting up beside her, determined to keep her safe.

From anything.

* * *

DWA: EYO, long time in between again. I always aim for more than one a month and never hit it. Lily learns about Shadow Pokemon, and has uh, an experience in Goldenrod. She's close to her goal, what will happen on the whirl Isles? Only one way to find out! So, tune in next time, and don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!


	23. A Guardian is Made

DWA: Heyo everyone, How's it goin!? Doin' well on my end. So, Last time was, exposition really. However, Lily's heading to Whirl Isles this chapter, is she ready? Find out…well now. Ya know the lack of reviews is slightly disheartening, but seeing the traffic graph definitely helps, it shows that people do read each update I put out. Either way, back to the story!

Reviews:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Ch 23: A Guardian is Made**

-(o)- Location: Ecruteak City, Time: 12:08pm

Lily, Robin, Zack, and Midnight stood outside the Ecruteak Dance Theater. They had traveled here after preparing in the morning. Lily took a deep breath and opened the door. One of the women inside looked over.  
"Oh sorry, we don't have a show tonight." She said as her Flareon walked over. Lily didn't say anything as she went into her bag, and pulled out the Silver wing, the women's eyes widening.

"I see, you're here to help Lugia." She said as the rest of the dancers and their Eeveelutions came out.

"You know?" Robin said.

"Yes, we are crucial to summoning the Guardian of the Oceans forth." One said as the one originally seen took the feather and waved her hand, and a shimmer appeared in the air.

"We shall see you at the Whirl Isles." She said and they all walked into the shimmer, and vanished.

"…For some reason I'm not surprised." Robin said.

"You don't have to come with me." Lily said.

"And miss seeing Lugia?" He asked.

"It won't be safe, I'm sure of it." She said recalling Zack and Midnight and taking out Tera's Ball. She ran outside and tossed it, Tera appearing and swooping down. Lily ran over and jumped on as Robin ran out and did the same with his Charizard, no way was he missing this.

An hour of light later, the Isles where in view, the storms normally plaguing the Isles seemingly calmer. As they got closer, Lily heard a voice.

 _-Lily, The Shadows are strong at the Isles, fly low and to the back.-_ Giratina's voice rang out.

"Robin, follow me!" She shouted and she had Tera dip low, Robin following, flying by small buildings were seen, the ES logo on them. Around the back was a small opening that they could fly through. They did so, and came to a large cavern, where the Kimono girls waited in front of a waterfall. Lily landed Tera and called out Zack and Midnight, recalling Tera. Robin landed and recalled Charizard.

"You are here, but so are agents of darkness. We must act quickly." One of the kimono girls said. Lily manifested her weapon as the Kimono girls danced.

-(o)- Deep in the ocean

Lugia slept, a deep unending sleep, until the ring of a bell, a tiny fragment of his essence called him.

'Why must they persist, why won't they let me be!?' He thought in anger as he rose from his slumber and called out, the currents bowing to his whims, and rising as he shot forward.

-(o)- ES outpost

Alex was in his office reading reports when a grunt burst in. "Sir!" He shouted.

"What?" He asked not looking up.

"Lugia is on the move!" He said. Alex looked over and chuckled. "Good." He said, grabbed the Master Ball and ran out, Danny was waiting and followed him immediately.

-(o)- Cavern

Lily waited alongside Robin. The Kimono girls finished their dance, and soon, the water fall burst for a second, and out flew Lugia with a cry of both anger and sadness, and looked directly at Lily.

 _-You!? I told you to…you led them here!?-_ Lugia shouted.

"ES…no, they were here before I intend to take you from here before they get here!" Lily shouted. Lugia landed, not relaxing. The Kimono girls bowed, and faded in a shimmering light

 _-Too late.-_ Lugia growled as Lily turned, it was the boy that's tried to kill her…and…

"Alex…" She said.

"Lily Zenex, so nice to meet you again. I wish it could have been better circumstances, but you alas, it was not to be." He said and held out the Master Ball. "Meet, your doom, Zenex! Shadow Lugia, we shall destroy these foolish people, and usher in a new age!" He shouted and tossed the Master Ball, and a dark, evil twisted Lugia appeared. Eyes glowing red with hate. Lily gasped, they, looked like the eyes the Unown showed her.

Midnight and Zack jumped in front of Lily as she stared at the dark Lugia.

"No no, this ain't just about her now, Charizard, Mega Evolution!" He shouted and tossed the Poke ball, the Pokémon reappearing, and then Mega Evolving into CHarizard X. Lily shook her head.

Danny tossed two Pokeballs, revealing his Empoleon and Lucario.

Lily looked at her two Pokemon, she needed to help them…but she was paralyzed. There was a massive opening to the outside, the two groups stood at opposite ends, ES up a natural incline to the outside, Lily's at the bottom.

"Lily Zenex you interfere with forces beyond your comprehension, a mere child as well. You are dangerous simply because of the blood that runs in your veins. You are a Zenex, and for that you must die." He said

"The fuck does her last name have to do with anything!?" Robin shouted.

"I would not expect you to understand, I doubt even she knows. You were thrust into a war you can't possibly win or understand just like your brother!" Alex shouted. Lily gasped. Was…Stanley wrapped up in all this too?

"And who to blame but your worldly champion! Mike, that man tampers with powers beyond his understanding. But now we take the first blow to our war in true, with the death of a Zenex!" He shouted as his mask went from smiling, to beastly and dark as his hands gained a black and purple flame over them.

Lily looked at her gun, and at her team, she had to do something, anything!

She will!

"Midnight, Zack, let's create something more, something new, let's take hold of Fate, take hold of the threads, and make our own path!" She shouted as the Key stone in her glove shone brightly. "I will save Lugia, I will save everyone from ES!" She screamed. "I will be, a Guardian against the Dark!" She screamed up and a bright light came from her, and from Lugia.

 _-What!?-_ Lugia shouted as tendrils extended from her keystone to both Zack and Midnights Mega Stones and they were both enveloped in light, one bright, one dark, and in a flash, everything changed.

Midnight had become a Mega Absol, Zack had become a Mega Gallade, but his cape was tattered, and he looked more like a villain than a noble night. As for Lily…

Lily's right arm was covered in a silver armor, the rest of her seemed to be covered in leather armor, and her jacket still on but longer, going past her waist reaching her knees, hood up. She looked right at Alex.

"Dark and Light collide here, marking the first battle in a war we shall not lose!" She shouted, eyes glowing gold. Robin was just staring, stunned. Lily aimed her gun right at Alex. "Come at us." She said. Alex chuckled, then blew into a full on laughter as soldiers of ES walked over.

"Gladly." He growled suddenly.

Shadow Lugia reared his head back and fired a beak of shadow energy. Zack jumped up and crossed his arms as he took the attack, Lugia's eyes widening. Midnight shot forward and launched a blade of psychic energy that sl;ammed into Shadow Lugia as he ended his attack and looked down at Midnight.

 _-INSIGNIFIGANT PEST! -_ It shouted and fired the blast again, the attack striking Midnight and causing her to scream in pain as she was launched back. Lily took aim at the dark creature, and before she could fire noticed in the corner of her eye a ball of darkness. She jumped to the side, and saw Alex walking towards her.

"You're fight is with me child." He said.

"You're stooping low…" She said. She was, terrified, why was she even standing up to him?

"Anything for the one I serve." He said as the cloud of shadow in his hands formed swords and he ran at Lily. She took aim and fired three shots, Alex blocking them with his blades. Lily used her right arm to block his strikes. How, did she know what to do? She jumped back, farther than she thought she could and took aim, and fired, the shot hitting Alex in the chest and pushed him back.

"It…wasn't a bullet, your childish innocence prevents you from killing!" Alex shouted laughing.

"And that's so bad!" She said and then she noticed the ES grunts with rifles pointed at her.

"It's not the same for me! Kill her!" He shouted and vanished in a cloak of darkness. Lily gasped as she started firing, each shot hitting a grunt in the head. She got two shots out before Lugia landed in front of her and she heard gunfire, a nearly invisible shield around him.

 _-I don't know who you are, but you have the power of the weapon I am connected to. You are bonded with me. I cannot sit by as you fight to protect me. I wanted to waste away under the sea, but, I suppose I can't avoid the fact I am part of the Council.-_ He said

"Council?" She said

 _-Later. For now, we fight!_ \- He shouted and fired a Hyper Beam at the grunts, blasting it across in a line, blowing them all back. When that was done Shadow Lugia slammed into Lugia and their natural cries and roars echoed in the cavern. Lily looked over to Zack, Midnight, and Robin's Charizard fought all of Danny's Pokémon.

"You have annoying allies." Alex said from behind her. Lily spun around, gun pointed at his head. He gathered shadow in his hands and launched a dark beam at her. She ducked to the side and fired, knocking his arm up, Alec grunting in pain. Wind swirled around the barrel of Lily's gun as she straighten up and took aim. She then fired and a shining projectile was launched that seemed to pierce Alex and go through him. Right after a massive blast of wind picked him off his feet and he was flung back, bouncing on the ground before hitting the wall hard. He groaned in pain.

"You will die Zenex!" He said and stood. He threw balls of shadow as Lily shot each one destroying them.

"Give it up Alex." She said.

"Give up…I will never do such a thing to a CHILD!" He shouted as shadow energy flared from all parts of his body, and his mask went from white, to black. He roared something inhuman as he sent a huge blast of shadow at Lily, who was hit and sent into the wall on the other side of the cavern by the beam and pinned for a few seconds before it relented. Lily slumped down, everything hurt, she could taste blood in her mouth. Not even the attack from Lucario hurt this much. Still, she stood up and glared at Alex.

"You are nothing Lily Zenex!" He shouted. Behind him, Lugia and its Shadow counterpart raged in battle, the winds were howling.

"I am something. I am a trainer! And, I will protect Lugia, and my friends!" She said and took aim with the gun again. "I, I will protect them!" The gun shone. "I WILL!" She shouted and fired, the recoil sending her arm straight up as it impacted Alex and sent him skidding back and holding his chest. She looked at the silver revolver in her hand as it shone. She then looked to Alex who had formed the twin swords and was running at her. She saw the battle in the background. She took aim as wind swirled around her. She fired, the projectile a blue beam the streaked past Alex, the winds pushing him back.

"And where do you think you were aiming!?" He shouted.

"At an abomination." She said as the guns light died. Alex looked past to see the bolt of energy pierce Shadow Lugia, whose red eyes widened. It started roaring in pain as cracks in its body formed.

"W-what…?" Alex said.

"Shadow Lugia is the hate in Lugia, separated, it can be destroyed, by it, or in this case, by me, and Lugia." She said.

Lugia charged a blue orb, and fired a blue beam of energy at Shadow Lugia, that blast straight through the beings chest, and caused it to explode in a shower of darkness.

"NO!" Alex shouted, He turned only to be hit by the blast from the revolver, once, twice, thrice…six times. Alex staggered as the shadows died from him. "N-no…" He muttered. "Danny should have killed you when he had the chance…" He said.

"Well, here I stand." She said and put the gun to his mask. Alex started laughing.

"You think you've won? No, no no no. I've won." He said. "The loss of Shadow Lugia was, unexpected, but, everything still moves forward, progresses, to an inevitable beginning. Mike will say the war nears its climax, but in truth, it has only, just begun!" He shouted as shadow enveloped him, and faded. He was gone. Lily looked over and Danny had vanished, her friends seemed, hurt, but okay. She fell to her knees and flashed, back to normal, and exhausted. She could hear helicopters flying and the footsteps of her friends.

"Lily!" A voice shouted as Lily blacked out.

-(o)- Location: ES Johto HQ, Time: 9:31 pm

"So, Shadow Lugia is truly lost?" David said to Alex, who under his robes had bandaged himself.

"Yes sir, I am, terribly sorry. Lily had tremendous power along with Lugia's revitalized spirit." He said.

"Legendary weapons are incredibly powerful…A setback indeed but we proved a concept with Shadow Lugia. We can extract the darkness in a Pokémon's heart and make it reality. I will start study on it. How did the gloves work?" He asked.

"Excellently. We have accomplished much here, what's next?" He asked.

"I'm heading to Unova, soon." He said

"Unova?" He asked. "Why would you go personally?"

"I must, its time I make more appearances. I believe Mike is heading there too, and want a rematch. But I need to oversee Unova personally. That will be all Alex." He said and hung up. Alex chuckled to himself.

"The time is so close, perhaps just a single year…" He said as he left his office

-(o)- Location: ?

Lily drifted, unsure of where she was, it felt, like water. But she could breath, she could walk, though she was so tired. She opened her eyes to Lugia.

"Awake?" He asked.

"…Maybe?" She asked.

"It's a dream, but I am real…ish. I, wanted to thank you, you're willingness to protect your friends, reminded me why I…am on the council." He said.

"What is that, the Council?" She asked.

"It's not for me to say. Lily, I will be with you from here on out. Probably a bit, unceremonious, but fitting. Call upon me when you need me. See you soon." He said.

Lily gasped and sat up and looked around. She was in a bed, and looked around. Robin, Lily, and Zack, all asleep, on a table, a silver Poke Ball.

"…I see." She said. "I…guess I'll sleep, big day tomorrow huh?" She whispered as she lied back down.

She felt, free, for the first time since coming here.

May celebrate by sleeping. Tomorrow, Victory Road." She said

* * *

DWA: EYYY, got one out early. Pretty happy bout that. Getting near the end of the story. May do a bit less for some of the League, just head to the 6v6 ya know? I am excited for the next arc. So, on that note, don't forget to fav, follow, and of course, Review!


	24. A test of Person, A Test of Soul

DWA: Whassup everyone how ya doin? Things really kicked off last time huh? Well things are a bit calmer and the League is on the horizon. Soon the Adventure shall go to Unova, and I will not be accepting OC's for the next arc. I simply don't feel like I do them justice or play them as I feel the creator wanted them to be. Sorry in advance to those with OC's ready to go.

Reviews:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **CH 24: A Test of Person, a Test of Soul**

Time: 9:50am, Location: Cianwood PMC

Lily slowly woke up and shook her head. "Ugh, what a weird headache." She said as she looked around, Robin wasn't around. She sat up and stood, no sign of him or his stuff.

"Where is he?" She asked as she went to get ready for the day, Midnight and Zack waking as well, and happy to see her up and awake.

As Lily dressed she reminisced about the previous day. "I saved Lugia…but, there's more to this isn't there?" She asked staring at the Mirror, which warped into the face of Giritina.

"Perceptive. There always is. But your role is finished. You are no longer driven by me, or by anyone besides yourself." He said. She used a hand mirror to check her back, the symbol was gone.

"As I said, your fate is yours, however I believe it is still, guided. It is up to you to walk the path or not. Good Luck Lily, I feel you will need it." He said and his face vanished. She sighed and soon left the room, dressed and ready.

"Alright you two, Victory Road awaits!" She said and Zack Nodded, and Midnight smiled. The group left the room and started for the door.

"Oh young miss!" Lily heard Nurse Joy call out. "A young man left a note for you." She said and set down a folded piece of paper. Lily walked over and took it and read it, which read as such;  
"Lily, I won't be with you for Victory Road, that's a path one must walk alone. I will be waiting however. See you soon. –R"

"Huh…thank you!" She said and pocketed it. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Let's go you two!" She said and ran out. She ran to the entrance to Victory Road, where a man and a woman stood guard beside two statures, one of Ho-oh, and one of Lugia.

"If you wish to Proceed you must have all eight Gym Badges." The man said.

"Please show us your Badges young trainer." The woman said. Lily nodded and took out her Badge case and opened it. The two looked inside and nodded to each other.

"You may pass." The man said and stepped aside.

"Be strong, for only the best make it past Victory Road." The woman said as she stepped aside. Lily stared at the entrance of the cavern. Took a deep breath, and let it out. She then walked forward into the cave.

Victory Road was a maze of indoor caverns and outside cliff sides. There were plenty of powerful Pokemon and Trainers that Lily had to battle, but she succeeded in each trial. Lily had high hopes and spirits. She after many hours reached the last cavern. She walked out to a large flate stone ground flanked by streams from two waterfalls that are outlining a large rock opening. The sun came in through the open ceiling with the tall walls of the Coliseum visible. There was, a pressure, a feeling of dread and hopelessness.

Lily had felt it all before and pressed onwards. About halfway she heard clapping and looked up the stairs at the exit, and standing at the top, was Robin.

"Robin!" Lily said smiling.

"Lily, I commend you for charging forward so fearlessly. When I came here I was frozen for half an hour." He said. "But, that just raises more questions about you." He said. Lily tilted her head.

"Just, who are you Lily? Pokemon you train get strong so fast, read your thoughts as though you were saying them. The gun, Lugia, ES. As I travelled with you that question kept coming up. Who is this girl?" He asked. "I realized after yesterday, I'll never know unless I greet you the proper way." He said.

"The, proper way?" She asked.

He nodded and held up a Poke Ball. "Lily Zenex, I shall be the final trial, the last gym leader, the final obstacle to reaching the League." He said and tossed a Poke Ball and it opened to reveal a Jellicent, who stretched and got ready for battle.

"You're…serious?" She asked taking a couple steps back and grabbing one of her own.

"Very, the best way for us to understand each other as trainers is battle. And if you can't beat me? Then you have no reason to walk by." He said. "Now choose." Lily sighed and looked away.

"Robin…" She started, then looked back up with a grin. "You are so on!" She shouted and tossed the Park Ball, releasing Warren. "Let's do this."

"Kuraken Ominous Wind!" He shouted and Jellicent started spinning before letting out a wall of dark wind that washed over Warren who stood his ground against the attack.

Warren, Iron Head!" Lily shouted. The top of Warren's head gained a metallic sheen as he shot forward and slammed into the large Jellyfish.

"Water Spout!" He shouted and Jellicent lout out a large stream of water that blasted Warren back into a wall behind Lily.

"Warren!" She shouted.

[I'm good!] Warren shouted as he sped by Lily, pincers covered in metal as he struck Jellicent hard and fast, the Pokemon glowing with a dark aura as Warren jumped back.

"Shadow Ball!" Robin shouted and Jellicent charged the attack and fired, the ball of ethereal energy slamming into Warren.

"Roost!" She shouted and Warren folded up his wings and glowed with a warm light as his wounds healed. "Now Bullet Punch!" She shouted. Warren took a step forward, but looked at his Pincers to see no sheen.

[Uhm…] He muttered.

"Cursed Body disabled it." Robin said.

"Oh…Night Slash then!" She shouted and Warren darted forward.

"Ominous Wind!" Robin shouted and Jellicent spun quickly. Warren pushed through the dark winds and managed to slash Jellicent, who spun to a stop and was looking, tired.

"Once more!" She shouted and Warren spun back and slashed once more, this time knocking Kuraken out. Robin recalled it.

"Yesterday you destroyed a creature of the dark, and here you are acting like none of it happened?" Robin asked gripping the ball tightly as Lily recalled Warren.

"Huh?" She asked.

"How can you just act like yesterday didn't happen!" he shouted and tossed the Poke Ball, this time an Umbreon appearing.

"I'm not, yesterday was just, a big accomplishment and yet I just want to move on." She said and tossed her own Poke Ball. Her Aerodactly appeared and roared. "I want to get to the League, train for it, then win the whole thing!" She said

"You don't seem to get it." He said. "Dark Pulse!" Robin shouted as his Umbreon charged the attack and fired the crisscrossing rings that slammed into Tera, who roared.

"I don't know why you're focusing on it, it's over! Steel Wing!" She shouted as Tera's wings were covered in a metallic sheen and dove down and slammed into the Dark type, who took the attack well.

"You said it yourself it's a war, that was a battle!" He shouted. "You're being too childish!" He shouted. Lily looked kind of shocked. "Confuse Ray!" He shouted and his Umbreon fired many colored spheres at Tera, who dove out of the way.

"Robin, I've been attacked and scarred. I have had Giritina talk to me and stared down a murderer. Yet, here I stand!" She shouted. "I'll worry when the League is over or before then! So until then if this is about all that, get out of my way!" She shouted angrily at him. "Giga Impact!" She shouted as it echoed and Tera roared over her and became covered in a purple energy and charged at Umbreon too fast for Robin to react as it slammed into it, sending it flying into the wall, and causing a huge chunk to basically explode from the pressure. Tera landed and stared and Umbreon fell from the wall, barely standing from that. It took a couple steps forward before falling over. Robin recalled it as he looked at Lily.

"So tell me, how can you still smile?" He asked as he brought out an old looking Poke Ball.

She sighed and looked at Zack and Midnight.

"It's been hard, but you gotta look on the bright side of things ya know?" She asked. Robin stared her down. "Now, I would like to continue on, but, if you wanna battle still." She said. Robin started for a Poke Ball, but stopped.

"…No, look how the battle's going. Your kicking my ass here." He said with a short laugh as he looked into the sky. "No I guess I'm not meant for greatness or victory. You though? Who knows? You just may be." He said. Lily smiled. "But you're not done yet." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was asked by someone to do one last thing." He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old Poke Ball. He chucked it and out formed an Unown. Lily Flinched. It was a question mark. It glowed as things started, fading and melting.

"Uhm…" Robin stated looking around

 _-Lily-_ A voice echoed. Many voices echoed it as the outlines and silhouettes of other Unown appeared in lines all over. – _Your trials are not complete, your purpose yet meet. Hardship shall come, they beckon, it calls. If not stopped, all shall succumb.-_

Lily was shaking as she stepped back. "S-Stop….go away!" Voices now scattered. Robin was looking, pretty freaked out and tried to recall it, but a chain on outlined Unown stopped it

 _-Your next trial awaits, the end of your journey. A test of all your strengths. Yet first a question must be answer. Or turned back you shall be, a journey ended, unfulfilled.-_ The voices said.

"W-What is it, tell me!"

 _-Truth, Ideals, they make up fundamentals of life. An Ideal can pierce the truth. Truth can destroy Ignorance of ideals. What do you follow?-_

"..I, don't know. I think….an ideal of truths. Combine both and you're be able to stand up to everything!" She said.

 _-…Acceptable. And finally. Will you guard those you hold dear with your life?-_

"…I think I would. I would guard everyone." She said holding her hand over her heart.

 _-Then go Guardian, and fight the Wisher. Pierce ideals with your truth. You may pass.-_ The Unown then vanished, as did the pokeball in Robins hand.

"What?" He asked and looked around. Lily was still shaking and tooki a deep breath. "I will, never not be scared of Unown. She looked at her other Pokemon, who looked a bit dazed.

[What, happened?] Midnight asked.

[We were stunned, the unknown, knew we'd retaliate.] Zack said shaking his head.

"Robin, who gave you that?" Lily asked.

"Dunno, they had a white and black cloak though." He said. "I…can't recall his face, or the way he spoke…only that cloak." He said as she walked up.

"Come on, we have to get to the battle grounds." Lily said smiling.

"Yeah…sure." He said and followed her on to the Colosseum, where the Silver Conference.

* * *

DWA: Aaand that took longer than I wanted. I've been gaming and other things. Also stressed on Net Neutrality. Make sure to call your reps and all that. I need that to keep writing for you all! Anyways like I said above, no OC's this time. I don't write them well enough in my opinion. Other than that don't forget to follow, fav, and review!


	25. Silver Conference, Friends Confront

DBA: Been a while Huh? Christmas came and I got a lotta new games soooo yeah. Anyways I wanna start by saying that. Thanks to all follows and faves, means a lot everyone! Also, for anyone not sure about reviewing (if that's a thing) It can honestly be just a sentence, doesn't need to be crazy. Now for those who wanna know why I'm doing a time skip I'll say it simply. Lily has breezed through most of the adventure, and as such, would do well enough in the league. It seems kinda, odd yes. However, the 6v6 battles will be where I start it up. Anyways, lets get this started eh?

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
- _Telepathy-_  
[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

 **Ch 25: Silver Conference, Friends Confront**

It's been quite some time since Lily arrived where the Silver Conference takes place. Simply known as the Colosseum it's a large arena with several more modern ones surrounding it. It's a ruin yet holds strong to this very day. There's a town nearby for those participating, and some who simply live there.

Lily arrived, found her room and then spent a long few months training. Robin had given her Galladite for Zack. During all the training, Titania evolved into a Sylveon, and the rest of the group gained much strength. After the months seemed to fly by, and training was complete, it was time for the Conference.

The Ceremony went well with only one hitch. Champion Sephi had a no show and it was explained she was out on important business. Lily was a bit disappointed as she wanted to see the champion, but accepted she'd see her sometime later. The battles then begun

Simply Put, Lily breezed through the entire thing. Some of the 3v3's were tough, but now, it was down to the final four. Lily, Alexander, Hana, and someone named Jacklyn.

And tomorrow, Lily would Face Alexander, who's had the same luck during the league as Lily.

And so, we now join our optimistic trainer in her room.

Lily looked at the Poke balls on her dresser. She was nervous. She'd being doing awesome so far. But Alex would be, tougher than the rest. She was just anxious.

"Look at me worrying over this. If I'm gonna lose it may as well be to him. Hope Hana does well. Why does she get to go second…?" She muttered as she stood up and walked to the balcony of her room.

 _-Still worried?-_ Lugia said into her mind. She looked back at a Poke Ball separate from the rest. The Silver Ball.

"No crap." She said. "Still peeping to my thoughts?"

- _No crap. -_ He said mockingly. Lily just sighed and leaned on the railings and looked out into the cloudy night.

"Looks like rain." She said.

 _-Yes, most likely. Won't start till late in the morning. Relax young one. You have time.-_

"I know. Just have Beautiflys in my stomach." She said.

 _-I'm…sorry?-_ He asked in a worried and very confused tone.

"It's a human saying Lugia. It's like a worried feeling in your gut. It's weird." She said as she walked back inside and crawled into bed. She and Robin had separate rooms, so she was alone. It's been odd after sleeping in tents and bunkbeds.

 _-I see. Like I said you'll be fine. Get some sleep, big day.-_ He said.

"Yeah, g'night." She said and closed her eyes. But it took hours to fall asleep. Being anxious can do that to someone.

-(o)- Pokemon League HQ, Johto Branch

Sephi was on her cellphone as she walked through empty halls late at night. The sound of her shoes clacked against the tiles.

"So you're actually coming here?" She asked.

"Of course, and I'm bringing friends so bring out the nice tableware." The voice on the phone joked.

"Oh haha mister I'm gonna win it all and vanish every time." She said.

"I like to travel." He said.

"Yes and also fight an evil organization and nearly die. Look who are these friends?" She asked.

"No one troublesome. So, any lookers for competition this year?" He asked.

"Oh I've had my eye on one. Small girl. Full of energy. She seems to glow brilliantly in battle." She said with slight admiration.

"I hope you have fun! I should be there uhhhm, after the ceremony." He said.

"You wanna avoid any suspicion huh?" She said and leaned on the wall.

"Duh. You ever think about what you'll do if you lose?" He asked. There was a pause.

"Maybe find Celebi. Always been a goal of mine." She said.

"That's pretty long term…One more thing." He said.

"Hm? What?" She asked.

"Engulfing Shadows. How set up are they?" He asked. Sounding, very serious.

"Pretty well. Main base is in the forest of Johto. The big one between the four cities." She said

"I know. Thank you. See you soon Sephi." The voice said.

"See ya Mike." She said and hug up and sighed. "Why'd he have to ask me that?" She said looking up at the fluorescent light. "Being Champion was always my goal. What would I do if I was dethroned?" She asked and after a long pause, sighed. "Yeah yeah, keep doing what we do huh buddy?" She said and kept walking.

Even so, she wasn't gonna part with her place in Johto so easily. No way in hell.

-(o)- Time: 8:55am, Main Colosseum

Lily stood in wait for her name to be called. She heard the familiar sound of well, lots of people in the stands. She had her team by her, yet she always felt nervous.

[You need to calm your nerves Lily, you'll do great.] Midnight said.

[We will win, no matter what.] Zack said.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"Welcome everyone to the final rounds of the Silver Conference!" The announcer said. Lily looked out towards the stadium and took a deep breath.

"Today will be, if weather permits, the last day of the tournament, with the final round happening in the afternoon. So, let's introduce our contestants! First up from Littleroot Town all the way from Kanto, a fan favorite, Lily Zenex!" He shouted and Lily walked out with a smile, waving at the crowd. She was flanked by both Zack and Midnight.

"And her opponent, from Silver Edge Town is Alexander Garcia!" He shouted and Alex came running out laughing and before getting to his Trainer box he jumped and did a front flip before landing. He stood up straight hands on his hips, a friendly smile on his face. The crowd seemed to eat that up and cheered louder.

"Heya Lily! Ready to give it your all?" He asked.

"You know it Alex!" She said with a smile and got ready.

The ref looked between the two. "Ready?" He asked. The two nodded as the crowd went silent. "Begin!"

"Ordis! Fight by my side!" She shouted and from her Holo Caster came a flash of light that became the odd Porygon-Z.

"Ready and willing Lily!" Ordis said.

"I see your Porygon-Z and Raise you Hitmontop!" He shouted and tossed the poke Ball, and it popped open to reveal the fighting type, and it got ready for a fight.

"Scanning! Defense located, raising Physical Attack one stage!" Ordis said whit made Lily frown.

"Physical?" She said.

"That's right! Have fun with that! Now let's go first! Roooolling Kick!" Alex said doing her own roundhouse kick as Hitmontop hopped onto the spike on its head and spun, its feet and tail tip glowing orange as it rocketed at Ordis.

"Ah! Ordis, Psychic!" She shouted and Ordis' eyes gained a blue glow and Ordis let out a visible wave of energy that slammed into Hitmontop, but didn't stop it as it slammed into Ordis and flipped to its feet as Ordis was flung back.

"Ordis, you okay?" She asked.

"Damage was…minimal Ma'am." Ordis said.

"Okay, Agility, get high!" She said and Ordis shot up, quicker than normal.

"Hey come back!" Alex said as Hitmontop kept a close eye on Ordis.

"Nasty Plot!" She shouted and Ordis seemed to stay still before a ring of energy circled him, energy rising from it.

"Oooh no." Alex said.

"Oh yes! Lock-on!" She shouted and Ordis fired a small beam from the 'tail' of its body that hit Hitmontop in the chest, leaving a small marker.

"Oh crap!" Alex said. "Run Hitmontop!" Alex said as Lily shouted out her command.

"Zap Cannon!" Ordis lowered itself and charged a large ball of electricity and fired it at Hitmontop, who started running away and jumped to the side, only to see the attack change direction. Hitmontop just tried to out run it.

"Hold it with Psychic!" She said and Ordis' eyes glowed blue and took hold of Hitmontop and lifted it just a bit as Zap Cannon slammed into its back and caused a large electri9c explosion. When the smoke cleared Hitmontop was standing, panting with electricity sparking off it.

"You may have hurt us Lily, but let's return the favor with Endeavor!" Hitmontop charged forth with a red glow surrounding it. Hitmontop slammed into Ordis and the glow transferred to him, and it cried out as gave the damage Hitmontop had taken to Ordis.

"Ordis!" Lily shouted. "Alright then, Tri Attack!" Ordis made a triangle with his limbs and charged fire, Ice, and Electricity and fired them all, the attack slamming into the nearby Hitmontop and sending it sprawling to the ground. When it stopped it did not move.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle, Porygon-Z is the victor!" The ref said as Alex recalled his Pokémon.

"Awesome fight it put up! Let's see how it handles Arcanine!" He shouted and tossed the Pokeball. It opened and revealed the large Fire type.

"Ordis, come back." Lily said and Ordis turned to light and went back into the Holo Caster. "Of course I don't bring Lily." She muttered. "But I did bring someone else! Tera!" She shouted and tossed the Poke Ball. The Fossil Pokemon appeared with a loud shriek. The ref looked at both trainers and nodded.

"Begin!"

"Tera, Stone Edge!" Lily Shouted. Tera shrieked and landed hard on the ground, pillars of blue stone jutting out of the ground before reaching Arcanine and hitting it into the sky.

"Let's do this! Burn up!" Alex shouted and Arcanine righted itself and howled as its body glowed a fiery red and it gathered at its mouth before letting out a massive fireball that hit Tera hard, causing a huge explosion. Arcanine landed and let out a few flames as Tera flew out of the smoke.

"Burn up? That was powerful…does it have a drawback?" Lily asked herself. "Okay, let's do this right. Tera, Sky Attack!" She shouted and Tera started gathering energy, glowing orange.

"I don't think so! Outrage!" He shouted.

"Another powerful attack!?" Lily said as Arcanine roared and shot up, glowing with blue draconic power and slamming into Tera, knocking her out of her flight plan as it landed. Tera corrected herself and flew pass, the orange glow reaching its peak as she turned and charged straight for Arcanine, who charged at her in turn. The two slammed into one another, and threw each other back. Tera landing on the ground and barely able to stay upright.

Arcanine was able to stop much sooner and charge Tera and swiftly hit once more. After that hit Arcanine started stumbling as its glow died down." Arcanine return!" He said and recalled his Pokemon. "Not dealing with Confusion." He said. Lily smirked.

"I get that, but deal with this! Stealth Rock!" She said and Tera screeched as she launched into the air, and from her tail tip launched sever beams of light that formed rocks all over the field that sank into the ground.

"Tch, figures." He muttered. As Tera landed by Lily. "Okay, Forretress! Let's go!" He shouted as the Pokémon appeared. Stone shot from the ground and slammed into it, but it didn't seem too roughed up by it.

"We'll go first! Stone Edge!" She shouted and Tera slammed her tail into the ground, the blue stone pillars rising up at Forretress.

"Protect!" Alex said and Forretress took shelter in its shell, the pillar under it shattering on its hard shell. "And now, three sets of spikes!" He shouted. Forretress opened up and started spinning, shooting volleys of Spike attacks.

"Tera! Fire Fang!" She shouted. Alex seemed worried now as Tera shot at Forretress.

"Hurry Forretress!" He said. It didn't take long for Tera to reach it, and with fangs of fire chomped down on Forretress, the flames exploding as it was tossed aside.

"Yes!" Lily said. Forretress slowly floated up from the very powerful attack.

"Didn't wanna do this.." He muttered.

"Once more!" Lily shouted and Tera darted at Forretress.

"But oh well! Explosion!" He shouted loudly. Forretress closed its shell and glowed a bright white. Tera started flying up to dodge, but the explosion happened too quickly, the shockwave nearly knocking Lily over, and sending Tera into the stands, cracking the ground. She slumped down, unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to fight, trainers, next Pokémon." The ref said as both trainers recalled their Pokémon.

Alex sighed as he threw his next Pokemon. "Lapras!" He shouted. Lapras appeared and was hit by the Stealth Rock, it seemed to harm it a bit more than Forretress.

"Warren! Fight by my side!" She shouted as the Scizor appeared on the field. Spikes shot from the ground and impacted Warren, dealing a decent amount of damage.

"Alright, Lapras, let's start off with-" Alex started before he caught a glint as Lily raised her right hand.

"Warren, we're gonna show them our true power, a bright new path to walk upon!" She said as she slammed her left hand on her Key Stone. Four lines of energy launched from it and connected with the Mega Stone Warren had and he gave a powerful roar as his body changed. Longer pincers, less uniform legs and larger wings.

"I don't believe it! Lily is showing us a new power she hasn't shown before! It's-!"

"Mega Evolution!" Lily shouted and the light around Warren shattered as he was now Mega Scizor.

"Mega Evolution!?" Alex said.

"That's right! Defog!" She shouted wasting no time getting into battle. Warren crossed his pincers and swept them out, blasting air that pulled out the spikes and rocks from both field hazards. Alex blinked and grinned.

"Dunno why you'd do that Lily!" He said and recalled Lapras. "Arcanine, let's go!" He shouted and tossed the Poke Ball and the large Fire Type returned to the field with a roar.

"Let's take it down in one shot buddy! Burn up!" He shouted. Arcanine started gathering energy again.

"Bullet Punch!" She shouted and Warren shot forward, pincers taking a metallic sheen. He met Arcanine head on and got in many jabs before the attack was charged. "Now!" Arcanine fired the attack, and in time with Lily's command, Warren ducked out of the way as the fire ball shot past lily and hit the wall behind her.

"Oh crap!" Alex said. He wasn't expecting a close range dodge, or that one would succeed.

"Like that!?" She said smiling. "Night Slash!" She shouted. Warren's right Pincer glowed with dark power as he cut down the side of the large Pokémon, causing it to wince in pain.

"Flare Blitz!" He shouted. Arcanine roared as it became cloaked in fire and charged the close Pokémon and slammed into it hard, and into the wall.

"Warren!" She shouted. Arcanine hopped back and shook itself, it seemed pretty banged up. Waren slowly stepped out, the attack had hurt quite a bit.

"Dang, still up?" He muttered. "That's tough, we need to end this quickly buddy! Overheat!" He shouted. Arcanine gained a red glow as it prepared the attack.

"It's close to being down! Bullet Punch!" Lily shouted and the same metallic sheen covered Warren's pincers as he shot forward at impressive speed. Arcanine lout out a massive stream of flames at Warren.

Warren ducked as much as he could as the flames licked at his steel body, he'd managed to dodge the brunt of the attack as it impacted the wall behind him and exploded as Warren let out a flurry of blows upon Arcanine, the last one being an uppercut, sending Arcanine in the air before falling down, unconscious. Warren leapt back to Lily, panting.

"Arcanine is unable to battle!" The ref shouted, and Alex recalled Arcanine.

"Okay, so, how about this." He muttered. "Lapras!" He shouted and the large Water/Ice type reappeared on the field.

"Begin!"

"Roost!" Lily shouted and Warren folded his wings and began to heal.

"Perfect opportunity!" Alex shouted. "Sheer Cold!" Alex shouted as Lapras charged a ball of icy energy, and fired a thin line at Warren.

"Warren, move!" Lily shouted and Warren quickly jumped to the side, the beam barely missing as it impacted the wall, a large second turning to ice.

"Dang. If only Scizor was slower." He muttered.

"A One hit move…" Lily said. "Guess we gotta end this fast him Warren?" She said.

[I concur, what's next?] He said. Lily gave a grin.

"Get in close, Bullet Punch!" She shouted and Warren shot forward.

"I don't think so, Surf!" He shouted and Lapras let out a cry as a large wave appeared from it and the wave slammed into Warren before he could react and was swept into the wall, and slumped, struggling to get up.

"That's harsh…" She muttered. "Warren, come back!" She said and recalled her Pokémon. "You did well, let's hope you don't need to come back out. Midnight?" She asked. Midnight have a smirk and walked onto the battlefield.

"Oooh, that special Absol." He said. "Ready Lapras?" He asked and it nodded.

"If both are ready, begin!"

"Ice Beam!" Alex shouted and Lapras charged the attack and fired the crackling beam of energy.

"Detect." Lily said and Midnight's eyes glowed green and she ran at the attack, and ducked under it and slid before jumping past Lapras and stopping behind it. "Swords Dance!" She shouted and several swords of energy spun around her as Lapras turned to her side and glared at Midnight, who looked rather calm.

"Surf!" He shouted. And the wave formed from Lapras as it cried out.

"Psycho Cut!" Lily shouted and Midnight's scythe glowed a pinkish color, and slashed her head, the blade hitting the water, and splitting the wave in two, slamming into Lapras and causing it to cry out in pain as the water landed around Midnight.

"Woah…" Alex said.

"Not gonna retaliate? We keep at it then!" Lily said. Alex seemed to snap out of it.

"Gah! Dragon Pulse!" He shouted and the bluish energy started gathering.

"Sucker Punch!" Lily shouted and Midnight shot forward and hit Lapras in the side of the face with her paw, causing Lapras to fire the attack from surprise and wasting it. "And the finisher! Play Rough!"

"Huh?" Alex said. Midnights scythe, claws, and tail became covered in a pinkish energy as she started wailing on Lapras, the finisher being a tail swing to the head, causing Lapras to skid along the ground and stop on its side, unconscious.

"Good job Midnight!" Lily said as the ref announced Lapras unconscious. Alex recalled Lapras with a grunt. He was a bit frustrated as Midnight walked back to Lily.

"Heracross, need some help out here!" He shouted as the Bug Fighting type appeared. Lily smiled. "Midnight, take a break." She said. Midnight walked back and sat down.

"Okay Titania, fight by my side!" She shouted and tossed the Ball. It opened and revealed the Sylveon Titania had become.

"What?" Alex muttered. "Never seen that one before." He said.

"Begin!"

"Heracross we gotta get the first move in! Megahorn!" Alex cried out as Heracross' horn glowed a bright green as it spread its wings and shot at Titania.

"Dodge and use Moonblast!" Lily shouted, Titania waited for the last second and jumped out of the way and charged a ball of energy between four ribbon ends and used them to throw the orb at Heracross, which impacted it and exploded. The attack sent Heracross sprawling back.

"Aerial Ace!" Alex said and Heracross got back up and shot at Titania, who braced herself and took the hit, being lifted up from the force but landing on the ground steadily. Heracross was still flying low to the ground.

"Hyper Voice!" Lily shouted. Titania took a deep breath and let out a loud howl, the soundwaves encompassing Heracross and it winced as the attack damaged it and pushed it back.

"Megahorn!" Alex shouted and Heracross cried out as energy covered its horn and it charged forth and slammed into Titania, and flung her behind it, Titania impacting the ground hard. She still got up and shook her head.

"Psyshock!" Lily shouted. Titania spread out her ribbons and gathered Psychic energy near them, gathering it just in front of her until she quickly fired the pinkish blast. Heracross jumped and tried to dodge but was hit by the attack and blasted into the wall, and slumped unconscious from the Powerful Psychic hit.

"Heracross is unable to0 battle. Alex, please choose your last Pokemon." The ref said as Alex recalled his Pokemon. He took out a Pokeball and nodded.

"Okay, Feraligatr! Come on out!" He shouted throwing it as hard as he could into the sky. It opened and the light revealed the large fully evolved water starter. He glared right at Lily and gave a low growl. Lily recalled Sylveon and smiled.

"Okay, Zack, get in there." She said and Zack walked onto the field.

"If both trainers are ready, begin!" The ref shouted.

"Screech!" Alex shouted and Feraligatr let out a loud roar that washed over Zack and caused him to cover his ears. "Liquidation!" Alex shouted and Feraligatr stopped his roar and covered itself in water and shot at Zack.

"Dodge and use Throat Chop!" Lily shouted and Zack Jumped to the side as Feraligatr got close and swung at its neck, slamming it dead on and quickly jumping back. Feraligatr fell to its hands and knees and seemed to be gasping and coughing.

"That's low." Alex said. "Then again, nothing the way that Gallade looks says Knight." He said.

"Shadow Break!" She shouted. Zack gave a grunt as a shadowy aura gathered around his arms and he extended his blades. Zack then charged forward as Feraligatr stood.

"Feraligatr Looked and jumped back as Zack passed by and skidded to a stop and looked over as the aura faded.

"Ice Punch!" Alex shouted and Feraligatr's claws became coated in icy energy and it balled them into fists and ran at Zack.

"Thunderpunch!" Lily shouted and electricity suddenly sparked from Zack's fist and he rushed Feraligatr and they both swung, slamming each other in the face and both got pushed back a bit. Both looked like good damage had been dealt to them.

"That screech made it so we take more Physical damage." Lily said. "But…"

"Screech again!" Alex said and Feraligatr tried to roar but instead started coughing.

"Sorry, Throat Chop makes it so voice based moves can't be used for a time." Lily said with a shrug. "Psycho Cut!" Lily shouted and Zack crossed his arms and swung them outward, launching blades of Psychic energy that both impacted Feraligator and caused him to stagger back.

"Liquidation!" Feraligatr roared and covered itself in water and dashed at Zack, who was hit by the move and flung back hard, but managed to land well. A ring of energy swirled around him as energy lines went downward.

"Okay, let's end this fast! Close Combat with Thunderpunch!" Lily shouted. Zack sighed and slammed his fists together causing them to become covered in electricity and he then charged Feraligator and started wailing with punches and kicks, mostly punches.

"Dang! Feraligator, Waterfall!" Alex shouted. During all the punches, Feraligator grabbed one of the hits and threw them to the side, knocking Zack off balance as Feraligatr covered itself in water and slammed into Zack and launched upward, bring Zack with and launching him higher. "That should do it!" He said.

"I don't think so! Shadow End!" Zack gave a loud and short cry as Zack was cloacked in a shadowy and dark aura, and then he shot down at the falling Feraligatr and slammed into it, causing them to fall hard to the ground, and causing a shadowy explosion. When the shadows cleared Zack stumbled back from the impact spot, and fell to the ground sitting up, panting, one eye closed. Fertaligatr lay unconscious.

"N-no way…" Alex said. "How did it endure those hits?"

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Alex is out of Pokémon, thus, Lily is the winner!" The ref said and the crowd exploded in cheers as Alex sighed with a smile and recalled Feraligatr.

"Well dang. She's crazy." He said and walked over. Lily was waving to the crowd. "Congrats Lily, good Luck against Hana, she's as crazy as you." He said and stuck his hand out. Lily blinked and gave a big grin and shook his hand.

"Thanks! I wonder if it'll happen tonight." She said looking into the cloud covered sky.

"I doubt it, the clouds have set in." He said. "See ya!" Alex said and suddenly ran off.

[He's disappointed in himself.] Zack said walking over. [For losing I mean.]

Lily sighed. "I think I felt that too, he sure puts on a good poker face. Come on, let's go rest." She said and ran out. As she did she heard the Announcer.

"That concludes the first of Today's battles! Come back in a few hours for the next! Hana verses Keith!"

"Good luck against Hana hm? He thinks she's guaranteed a win." Lily said.

[Maybe she's that good?] Midnight said.

"We'll see when we battle her." Lily said as she ran over to Robin who was waiting by the exit. "Time to eat and rest!"

-(o)- Time: 4:04 pm, Location, Olivine Ferry Waiting Zone.

"I'm…so bored." A woman with Platinum blonde hair said.

"Oh come on we've been here an hour." A boy with curly hair said, shiny Gardevoir in tow.

"You know how she is." A Lucario said.

"Yeah yeah, and come on, if anyone should be excited here it's me, after all I get to see my sister." He said smiling.

 _-It will be quite the experience to see how's she's grown.-_ The Gardevoir said.

A man in a black hoodie came out, blade at his hip with a smile. "Well, all set Stanley? Rina?" He said.

"Yeah yeah, just waiting Mike." Rina said.

"So you really know nothing?" Stanley said. Blizz groaned.

"Come on how bad do you think I am?" Mike said rubbing the back of his head. Stanley just stared. "I had nothing going on here. I was going to work here after you too meet up." He said

"Sorry, you keep a lot hidden." Stanley said.

"I know I know, for now, focus on your sister. A few hours and we'll be there." He said smiling.

"Yeah, just wait sis, almost there." Stanley said looking out into the sea.

* * *

DWA: AND DONE! AAHHH god. It's been a while since a chapter was this big huh? And the next may be just as big. Next up, Hana Vs Lily as if you didn't know. And Stanley and Rina have been in Johto for a bit, working their way to Lily. How will Stanley react to everything that's happened? Find out next time! Please remember to Fav, Follow, and Review! See ya next time!


	26. Final Conference

DWA: Hey everyone, welcome to the next battle in the ending final rounds of the Silver Conference! Hoping to get these out juuust a bit faster. (Sorry for the delay! Monster Hunter came out) If all things go well, 7 more chapters including this one. Enjoy the chapter!

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

 **CH 26: Final Conference**

* * *

-(o)- Time: 12:25pm, Location: Colosseum

It the next day, the rain had postponed Lily's and Hana's battle. Lily was waiting on the same side of the stadium as she was beforehand. This time she was getting ready to battle Hana.

"I heard she easily beat her opponent." Robin said from behind her.

"Don't remind me, I've got too many Beautiflys in my belly." She whined.

"Oh hush, you'll do fine." He said and pat her head.

"Hey!" She said and pushed his hand away as he laughed. "Well I'mma go find my seat, see ya." He said and walked off.

"Rude…" She muttered and sighed.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the finale of the Silver Conference!" The announcer shouted. Lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I got this." She said with a small smile.

"Today we have the battle between our two finalists! Let's bring them out. From Littleroot Town in the Hoenn Region, please welcome Lily Zenex!" He shouted and Lily hopped on Midnight and she took off, quickly making it to her Trainer box and jumping off and sticking the landing. That got the crowd riled up a bit more as she waved with a smile. Zack Teleported next to her shaking his head.

"What an entrance! Now, our other contestant is, from our own New Bark Town! Hana Riela!" He shouted as Hana walked out onto the field.

"Kinda surprised you made it this far!" She said over the crowd as she produced a Poke Ball. "But, you'll fall from here."

"I don't think so Hana!" Lily said and produced her own Poke Ball.

"I see both trainers are ready, begin at your discretion." The ref said. The two nodded and tossed their Poke Balls.

"Quagsire, beat em down!" Hana shouted.

Tera, fight by my side!" Lily shouted. Both Balls opened and revealed the Pokémon.

"Seems I have an advantage." Hana said with a grin.

"Tera, wanna back out?" Lily called.

[No thank you Lily, I'll fight.] Tera replied. Lily nodded.

"Maybe so, but we have some tricks." She said.

"Let's see them! Waterfall!" She shouted and Quagsire surrounded itself in water and shot up at Tera.

"Dodge and use Stealth Rock!" She shouted. Tera easily dodged the slow Pokémon and let lose the rocks from the tip of her tail. Quagsire started to fall.

"Damn, even with type advantage…" Quagsire return!" She shouted and recalled her Pokémon as it fell. "You'll get your turn. For now…Skarmory!" She shouted and the steel bird appeared with a cry. As soon as it did stones shot from the ground and impacted Skarmory, breaking on its hard armor, but dealing damage nonetheless.

"What's that about type advantage?" Lily said.

"You dumb? Skarmory's a steel type." Hana said.

"I know! Fire Fang!" She shouted. Tera cried out as flamed bloomed from her fangs and she shot at Skarmory and caught the bird by surprise as she bit down and the flames exploded and she tossed Skarmory aside.

"Autotomize!" Hana shouted. Skarmory's armor plating cracked until it burst, it seemed there was no change until it started flying and much higher speeds, flying past Tera.

"That, could be an issue…" She said.

-(o)-

Robin was sitting a good bit back, some empty seats around him. "How ya gonna react Lily?" He asked himself.

"Probably with brute yet precise force." A voice said. He looked over and there was a man in black pants and a black hoodie next to him, and two other people beside him, and a shiny Gardevoir and a Lucario.

"Odd place to sit." He said

"The good seats were taken." The Lucario said.

"True." He said.

[Oh my Blizz, he wasn't surprised.] The Gardevoir said.

"Translators. Thank the girl in black down on the field." He said tapping them.

"Hey same here." The other guy said. "I'm Stanley." He said. "That down there would be my sister." He said. Robin looked over.

"No shit?" He said.

"I'm surprised she came so far. We planned to arrive after the results but weather stopped that. So I get a sneak peek into my sister's Pokémon." He said chuckling.

"So who's this guy?" Robin asked pointing to Mike.

"Name's Mike, I'm just here man." He said and stretched.

"Alrighty." He said and shrugged.

"Hey Robin, how you know my sister?" Stanley asked.

"Met her in Goldenrod and traveled with her. You have an interesting sister. So, shall we watch?" He asked.

"I want details but, I'll leave it to Lily." He said and sat back. Robin swore he was holding the Gardevoir's hand but, it wasn't his place to pry.

-(o)-

Tera and Skarmory where flying around and taking glancing attacks from each other, the battle had gone on a fair bit.

"Iron Head!" Lily shouted and Tera's forehead gained a metallic sheen as she charged at Skarmory.

"Send it right back with your own!" Hana said. Skarmory's head gained the same sheen and it shot at Tera, the two slammed into each other and Tera was pushed back due to the type match up.

"Tera!" Lily called.

"Finish it, Steel Wing!" She shouted and Skarmory shout down as its wings gained a metaling sheen and it slammed its wing into Tera's gut and slammed her into the ground. Tera was unconscious as Skarmory flew away.

"Tera…" Lily said and recalled her. "Sorry…"

"Sucks huh?" Hana asked. Lily looked up with a glare.

"Lucy, fight by my side!" She shouted and the Lanturn took the field, hovering above the stone. Hana huffed.

"Great, I'll gamble Skarmory's health." She muttered. "Skarmory, return!" She shouted and recalled her Pokémon.

"I knew it." Lily said.

"Of course, I'm not stupid." She said and tossed a Poke Ball. "Quagsire." She said and the Pokémon appeared, and rocks shot into its body.

"We'll go first!" Lily shouted. "Ion Deluge!" She shouted and a bolt of electricity shot from Lanturn and hit Quagsire, but seemed to do nothing.

"Really? Earthquake." She said and Quagsire slammed its tail into the ground, causing it to crack and splinter up. Lucy started "swimming" arounbd, until she was hit directly by the attack, a chunk of rick shooting up to hit her.

"Hydro Pump!" She shouted and Lanturn shout a huge blast of water that slammed into Quagsire, pushing it back. She recalled Quagsire not having Water Absorb. Lily knew her best hope was to do this fast. And hope on one thing…

"Slam!" She shout. Quasire started making its way to Lucy as she fell.

"Yes." Lily said to herself as Quagsire jumped up and swung its tail into Lucy, slamming her into the ground.

"Now finish up With Giga Impact." Hana said with a smirk. Guagsire started surrounded itself with purple and white energy, then it turned yellow as it shot down and landed right on top of Lucy. "That should do it, two down." Hana said.

"Nope! Scald!" She shouted and suddenly Quagsire was blasted up into the air by scalding water, landing roughly on the hard ground as Lucy floated up, looking quite well.

"B-But ho…Ion Deluge…what's it do?" Hana asked.

"Nu uh uhhh, not telling!" She said. Suddenly Quagsire cried out as flames covered it for a second. "Burned too? Damn, not good. Earthquake!" She shouted and Quagsire slammed its tail into the ground again.

"Hydro Pump to get some air, then hit Quagsire!" Lucy fired the water at the ground and use the force to go into the air, then redirected it to hit Quagsire, who was pushed back as Earthquake had no effect.

"Dammit! Giga Impact!" She shouted. The yellow energy returned as Quagsire shot at Lucy. "Wait…it's not normally yellow…did, Ion Deluge…" She started to say as Quagsire made contact, but was pushed back and skid on the ground. "I don't understand…" Hana said.

"Our turn! Finish it with Scald!" Lily said and Lucy blasted Quagsire with boiling hot water, and it fell back and was out. Hana grunted and recalled it.

"Fine. Meganium!" Hana shouted and her starter Pokémon appeared, hit by the stones as it fully materialized, but seemed to only wince.

"Oh boy…" Lily said. "Lucy, let's do all we can hm?" She said. Lucy looked back and nodded.

"Just like you. Grassy Terrain." She said. Meganium rose to its hind legs and cried out as it stomped down, sending out a wave that fixed the ground and grew grass very quickly. "Now finish that thing, Giga Drain." She shouted and Meganium shot out a beam of green energy.

"Signal Beam!" Lily shouted and from Lucy's bulb fired a green and red beam. The two passed by each other and struck, Signal Beam exploding and Giga Drain turning red as it sapped Lantern's energy.

"Sunny Day, and Solarbeam." Hana said. Meganium shot a ball of light into the sky, and it acted as a second sun. Then Meganium gather power and fired it, slamming into Lucy before she could react, and the attack exploded, sending Lucy rolling on the ground, and unconscious. "Easy."

"Lucy…take a rest." She said and recalled her.

"Okay, Warren!" She shouted and the Scizor appeared.

"Meganium, return." She said and Hana recalled her starter. "Ninetales!" She shouted and the large fox appeared, Warren taking a step back. The stone suddenly hit Ninetales, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Don't worry Warren." She said and recalled him. "She can't afford to keep switching." Lily gave a grin as she tapped her Holo Caster. "Ordis!" She shouted and from the device appeared her Porygon-Z

"Download complete, raising Physical attack." Ordis said

"Again hm?" Lily said.

"This is fine I guess. Flamethrower!" Hana shouted and Ninetales let out a stream of fire.

"Psychic!" Lily shouted. Ordis' eyes glowed blue and he made a barrier around him that the flames bounced off. "Tri Attack!" Ordis charged the tri elemental attack and fired it the attack hitting Ninetales and pushing it back.

"Extrasensory!" Hana shouted and Ninetales' eyes glowed gold and from her forehead shot a multicolored beam that hit Ordis and pushed him back.

"Ordis, you okay?" Lily asked.

"I'm well!" Ordis said and flew forward.

"Good, Lock on!" She said and Ordis fired a laser that placed a mark on Ninetales chest.

"Oh that is so cheap! Heat Wave!" She shouted and Nintales lout out a cry and a blasé of heated air that washed over Ordis, causing him to wince.

"Zap Cannon!" Ordis charged the ball of electricity between the tips of its arms and tossed it.

"Stand your ground Ninetales, its useless to run." Hana said. Ninetales braced itself as the attack it, exploding and tossing Ninetales aside, it shakily stood from the powerful attack, sparks of electricity dancing across its body.

"I hate that combo." Hana said. "Energy Ball!" She shouted and Ninetales started charging the attack, but the electricity picked up and the energy dispersed. "Fuck!" She said.

"Too bad! Nasty Plot!" She shouted and Ordis seemed to stop and think, until energy collected around him.

"No! Flamethrower!" She shouted and Ninetales successfully let out the stream of fire that slammed into Ordis and pushed it back, but Ordis survived the hit.

"Say, remember when Ordis increased its physical attack? That means you defense is weak! Psyshock!" Ordis charged psychic energy at the tip of his tail and fired a beam that slammed into Ninetales and exploded, Ordis slowly floating back down to Lily, it was clear he was beat up. When the smoke cleared Ninetails was unconscious.

"Yes!" Lily said and high fived Ordis.

"Damn." She said and recalled her Ninetales. "Espeon, beat them down!" Hana shouted and her Psychic Eeveelution appeared. The rocks shot at Espeon and it glared as its gem flashed and the rocks bounced off an invisible shield and slammed into Ordis.

"Ordis!" Lily said as Ordis shook itself up and reformed before floating back. "But why…" Lily said.

"Magic Bounce, it's handy for trainers like you." She said. "Sadly it doesn't get rid of your annoying entry hazard.

"Damn, okay, Shadow Ball!" Lily shouted. Ordis charged the ethereal energy and threw the attack at Espeon.

"Dodge!" She said and Espeon dashed forward. "Now finish this annoyance, Psybeam!" She shouted. From its gem game a pink beam that slammed into Ordis, and exploded, Ordis falling to the ground. Lily sighed as she recalled him.

"Damn, I need to come out ahead. Warren!" She shouted and her Scizor appeared. Hana recalled her Espeon.

"Skarmory!" She shouted and the bird appeared in the sky, taking the hits from Stealth Rock, it was still pretty beat up from its fight with Tera.

"Night Slash!" Lily shouted and Warren shot at Skarmory with dark glowing pincers.

"Dodge and use Swords Dance!" Hana shouted and Skarmory did its best to change direction but its wing was clipped by Warren and it yelped in pain. But then swords spun around it as Warren started falling. "Now, Brave Bird!" She shouted and Skarmory started to turn and aim at Warren as it picked up speed.

"Oh no! Warren get on the ground!" Lily called out as Skarmory's body became cloaked in flame like energy.

"Too late!" Hana said as Skarmory slammed hard into Warren, and sent them both into the wall behind Hana, who already had a Poke Ball out. When the dust cleared Warren was pushing off an unconscious Skarmory.

"You…did a sacrifice play…" Lily said.

"Yeah, best do major damage." She said and recalled her Pokémon. Warren dashed over ti Lily.

"How are you?" Lily asked.

[Iffy, that attack was painful…] He said.

"Nidoking!" Hana shouted and the powerful Ground and Poison Type appeared with a roar. The stones from Stealth Rock slammed into the thick hide of the Pokémon, he simply winced.

"Roost." Lily said and Warren folded his wings and started to heal up.

"Fire Punch!" She shouted and Nidoking rushed forward with his fists engulfed in fire.

"Dodge and then use Metal Claw!" She shouted. Warren Ducked under the first punch but his chest got clipped by the follow up uppercut. Warren's pincers gained a metallic sheen as he slashed Nidoking on the chest. "Now Iron Head!" Warren reared his head back as his head took a metallic sheen.

"Megahorn!" Hana shouted and Nidoking's horn glowed a light green and met the Iron Head with his horn, and the force of that impact pushed Nidoking back a bit, and Warren a bit further.

"It's pretty strong." Lily muttered. "Night Slash!" She shouted and Warren's pincers gained a dark glow as he rushed Nidoking and slashed him as he went by.

"Drill Run!" Hana shouted and Energy gathered at Nidoking's horn and began to spin. Nidoking spun around and rushed Warren and hit him hard in the back. "And Fire Punch!" Nidoking raised his fists above his head and engulfed them in flame and brought them down on Warren, slamming him into the ground, and rendering him unconscious.

"Warren!" Lily shouted and frowned as she recalled him.

"Oh please it didn't stand a chance." Hana said.

"I am getting tired of her attitude." Lily said and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Okay, Phantoma, fight by my side!" She shouted and tossed it. The Poke Ball opened to reveal the Gengar, who had a sinister grin. Hana sighed.

"Time to take a risk! Nidoking, come back!" She said and recalled her Pokemon. "Now, Espeon!" She shouted and the Pokemon appeared. Stealth Rock bounced off the barrier and hit Phantoma, causing her to look at Lily.

"Sorry." She said shrugging. "It's an ability." She said. Phantoma shrugged back and looked to Espeon. "Now let's get her! Shadow Ball!" She shouted and Phantoma charged the ethereal ball of energy and launched it.

"Dodge and use Psybeam!" Hana shouted and Espeon jumped to the side, the attack landing beside it and it launched the beam at Phantoma, who dove into the ground to evade.

"Dark Pulse!" Lily called out, and Phantoma popped out of the ground right in front of Espeon and fired the beam of crisscrossed rings, slamming into Espeon and pushing it back across the field.

"I'm so tired of this back and forth, Shadow Ball into Psychic!" Hana shouted and Espeon charged her own Shadow Ball and shot it at Phantoma, who quickly found she couldn't move, a glow surrounding her as the Shadow Ball hit her dead on. She was then thrown to the ground hard by Psychic.

"That had to hurt, Phantoma, think it's time!?" Lily asked. Phantoma looked back and nodded.

"Time, time for what?" Hana said.

"Time for this!" She said and held up her right arm and slammed her left hand into her Keystone which caused it to shine brightly.

"Oh no…her Gengar too!?"

"Phantoma, it's time for a new path! Let's bring out the stuff of nightmares! Mega Evolution!" She shouted and lines shout out from her key stone, as the Mega stone in the brace on Phantoma's 'ear' shout out lines that connected and took on the same color glow. Phantoma gained a powerful glow and her arms grew, a third eye opened and she seemed to sink into the ground a bit. The light burst out and revealed the Mega Gengar, and Espeon seemed, nervous.

"Dammit!? How many of those do you have!?" Hana shouted.

"It can be tiring, but one per battle, and a lot of my team have them!" She said smiling. "Dark Pulse!" She shouted. Phantoma grinned as her third eye flashed as a ring of dark energy appeared in front of it and fired several dark balls of energy that slammed into Espeon and exploded, throwing the fox was sent rolling on the ground.

"Shit, what does that even do!?" Hana said.

"Obviously it's like a temporary evolution, the bond between me and my team brings out their true power!"

"I need to wear it down!" She said and pulled a Poke Ball out. "Espeon, return!" She shouted and the beam fired out, but seemed to stop over Espeon's shadow. "Huh?"

"Phantoma also has a new Ability!" She said. "Shadow Tag." Lily said with a smug grin as Phantoma cackled.

"Oh no…" She muttered. "Psybeam!" She shouted and Espeon got up and fired the multicolored beam at Phantoma, who dove into the ground.

"Sludge Bomb!" Lily shouted. Phantoma rose up in front of Espeon and fired balls of sludge from her mouth, blasting Espeon and knocking her back to the ground, unconscious.

"Dammit!" Hana said and recalled it. "But, if it has a new ability…" She said. "Nidoking!" She shouted and the intimidating Pokémon appeared with a loud roar as the stones slammed into him. Phantoma seemed to swim back to Lily.

"Without Levitate you're done! Earthquake!" She shouted. Nidoking roared loudly as he was shrouded in energy and slammed his fist into the ground, cracking and breaking it, causing pieces to snap up, and that happened to Phantoma, all around her pieces fragmented and snapped, some hitting her and knocking her around.

"Phantoma come back!" Lily shouted and she recalled her Pokémon. "Phew, okay, Zack, would you mind?" She asked. Zack Teleported on an elevated part of the earth, glaring down at Nidoking, who snarled at him.

"How obvious! Megahorn!" Hana shouted as Nidoking roared and its horn glowed a light green and he rushed Zack.

"Psycho Cut!" Lily shouted and Zack extended his arm blades and jumped at Nidoking as his arms glowed a pinkish color. Nidoking jumped up at Zack, who suddenly spun out of the way and slashed Nidoking multiple times on his way past using the spins momentum. He landed and dashed away.

"Fire Punch!" Hana shouted and Nidoking turned and engulfed his fist in fire and rushed Zack.

"Shadow Break!" Lily shouted. Zack held up his fish and his entire arms was covered in a shadowy aura as he rushed the larger Pokémon. The two met head on and slammed their fists together, but Zack had a clear advantage as Nidoking was thrown on its back. The aura on Zack dissipated.

"What the…Earthquake!" Hana shouted. Nidoking was shrouded in power as he slammed his fists onto the ground, causing it to crack and splinter more, breaking under Zack and snapping up, sending him in the air.

"Launch a Psycho Cut!" Lily called out. Zack's blades glowed a bright pink as he slashed the air, sending the attacks at Nidoking, who braced himself and took the attacks. It was looking rather roughed up.

"Giga Impact!" Hana nearly screamed. Nidoking let out a loud roar as he was surrounded in a powerful purple aura and went into a full sprint at Zack. As Zack landed on the ground he braced himself quickly as he had no time to escape the powerful attack. Nidoking slammed into Zack and threw him across the field into the wall, which cracked badly upon impact.

"End this Zack, Shadow End!" Zack's eyes snapped open as a shadowy aura covered Zack's body, only leaving dark red eyes. Lily flinched slightly but sighed, knowing what she saw in her vision was _not_ Zack. Zack kicked off the wall, cracking it even worse as he slammed into Nidoking, not even slowing as he pushed the large Pokémon to the opposite side of the stadium, causing a large shadowy explosion. Zack jumped away and the dust cleared, revealing an unconscious Nidoking.

"Dammit!" Hana said and recalled her Pokémon. "I can still win, Meganium, we can win!" She shouted and the fully evolved Grass Starter appeared once more, the stones slamming into it.

"Zack, come back!" Lily called as Zack teleported next to her and took a knee.

"Phantoma, it's the final call!" She shouted and her Mega Gengar took the field once more.

"Frenzy Plant!" Hana shouted and Meganium cried out as she gained a green shroud of energy. Several what seemed to be roots shot out of the ground and shot at Phantoma, who couldn't escape quick enough, and was whacked around by them.

"Dark Pulse!" Lily shouted. Phantoma glared at Meganium as a ring expanded from her third eye. Black orbs fired from her eye and slammed into Meganium, all exploding. "Now Shadow Ball!" Phantoma charged the attack at her third eye and fired it, the attack hitting and exploding. Hana winced.

"Synthesis!" She shouted. Meganium started absorbing sunlight and healing.

"Close range Sludge Bomb!" Lily said and Phantoma sank into the ground, and came back out right next to Meganium and fired balls of sludge at it from her mouth, the attacks making explosions and causing it to stagger to the side.

"Bulldoze!" Hana shouted. Meganium glared at Phantoma and rushed her, kicking up dirt as it slammed into her, knocking Phantoma back and leaving her covered in some dirt. Meganium winced as purple bubbles lifted off her.

"Score! Hex!" Lily shouted. Phantoma cackled as her eye took on a deep black glow. Meganium was overtaken by the glow and started crying out in pain.

"Bulldoze!" Hana shouted and Meganium started to run at Phantoma while Hex was still active. It was, rather slow as it ran.

"It's over Hana! Sludge Bomb!" Gengar took a deep breath and fired a volley of sludge at Meganium, all hitting their mark. Meganium came out of the smoke, sliding on the ground, unconscious. Hana just stared at the scene as the ref raised a hand.

"Meganium is unable to battle! Lily is the winner, and thus, this year's Silver Conference Champion!" He said. The crowd went wild as Phantoma went to Lily, who gave her a big hug.

"We did it Phantoma!" She said. Hana quietly recalled her Pokémon and made a swift exit.

She was not happy about this.

A reporter ran out onto the field.

"Lily, how do you feel after this victory?" The man asked.

"Is that really a question?" She asked.

"Do you plan to fight the Elite Four?" He asked and put the mic to her.

"I'll leave that for the ceremony! Now, I'm off! Zack!" She said and recalled Phantoma. Zack placed a hand on her and Midnight, and Teleported.

-(o)-

"That's just like Lily." Stanley said and stood.

 _-She did very well!-_ Taisetsu said.

"Well we should go greet her." Robin said. "Wherever she is…"

"Pokémon Center, where else?" Stanley said. "Tai?" Taisetsu smiled and teleported the group to the center. Lily was handing over her team. She sighed and walked to a couch and just fell on it.

"I won…all my work…" She said and placed a hand on her chest. "It all payed off."

"Indeed it did." A familiar voice she'd missed for quite some time. She looked up and was greeted by her brother and Rina.

"…Stanley?" She asked.

"Come on sis, no hug for your big brother?" He asked holding out his arms. Lily stood up and tackled him in a hug. "Congrats sis."

"Should we leave em?" Robin asked.

"Nah. Let's ruin the moment." Mike said witch a chuckle.

"Rude." Rina said. Lily pulled back and spun Stanley.

"Robin, this is my brother!" Lily said.

"I know I know, they told me." He said. Blizz walked over and ruffled her hair, but quickly stopped.

"Woah Lily, that's some scar…" She said. Lily flinched and covered the scar. "I…uhm…" She said.

"Wait, I thought I was seeing things." Stanley said. "Lily how'd ya get it, training….." He trailed off, Lily was shaking, shying away.

"Someone tried to kill her." Robin said. "Boy with an Alakazam and Lucario. It's how we met."

"What!?" Rina shouted.

"Lucario and Alakazam…what was he wearing?" Mike asked.

"Trenchcoat, Fedora, part of ES." Robin said.

"Danny…" Mike said.

"You know the person!?" He asked.

"Yeah, used to be a friend." Mike said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why would ES attack Lily!?" Stanley said.

"Hey shhh, you're drawing attention. Let's go somewhere private. Lily?" Mike asked. Stanley looked around, some people were watching.

"M-My Pokémon, I'm not going without them." Lily said.

"That's fine." Robin said with a smile.

"Then, we're going to need to talk." Stanley said. "You too." He said glaring at Mike.

"O…kay?" He said

-(o)- 10 minutes later, Lily's room.

Lily was on the bed, Zack and Midnight beside her, everyone scattered about, Mike in the kitchen, leaning on the fridge.

"So, Danny tried to kill you in Goldenrod. I assume that's where this adventure took a turn?" Mike asked.

"No." Lily said.

"Something else happened?" Stanley asked.

"The Ruins of Alph." Robin said. "Lily, should I?" He asked.

"No no, I can say it, and you're wrong anyways." She said smiling sadly. "It was during your Hoenn journey. I had a visit from…Giritina."

[ _WHAT!?_ ] A voice shouted and from Mike's shadow, came Darkrai.

"Oh jeez…" Mike said. Zack jumped to his feet.

[Easy Zack, Darkrai means no harm, I hope.] Taisetsu said.

[I'm very curious about the rest of this.] Darkrai growled.

"As am I, not every day someone gets a visit from the Lord of the Distortion World." Mike said with more interest now.

"He wanted help rescuing Lugia, gave me the tools and…direction I needed. A large mark on my back, its gone now." Lily said.

[Without permission? That idiot…] Darkrai muttered.

"Permission?" Stanley said. "Who does Giritina take orders from?" He asked.

"He's got a point." Blizz said.

[Later.] Darkrai said. [Go on.]

"I mean it was standard besides a huge storm near the start. Then I got to the Ruins…" Lily said and kinda curled up.

"Last I saw the ruins they were just a big maze." Mike said.

"The Unown…they surrounded us." Lily said.

Darkrai perked up at hearing this. [They, surrounded you?]

"They gave me a vision, a dark world, a large monster, terrible red eyes." Lily said. "It didn't feel evil, not the common sense." She said.

"Darkrai, you seem interested." Mike said.

[The Unown act as a, background working of the universe. The ones that break into this reality are, well, misplaced. Not enough to matter. It's hard to explain. But, they never interact with humans, Humans interact with them but the Unown generally don't mind. To take such direct action…] He said.

 _-They know something the rest of us don't.-_ A voice said and from Stanley's belt Latios appeared.

"Is this party of the Legendaries?" Robin asked.

"But why show Lily?" Stanley asked, looking at his sister worriedly.

"The only other major Unown ruin we know of is in Sinnoh." Mike said. "They couldn't wait, showed the first person they could."

[It runs deeper, they specifically chose Lily from her connection with Giritina. They may have been waiting for years, centuries even.] Darkrai said.

"I went through a few years ago, nothing." Mike said.

[Dark red eyes, evil, but not the same.] Zack said. All eyes were on him. [Lily fought Shadow Lugia and Alex.]

"S-Shadow Lugia?" Rina asked.

Mike was staring at Lily intently now.

[The unown chose her because of that fact, something they knew would happen. But that was not the event, but an example.] Zack finished. Darkrai floated to him.

[Your power, its familiar, Shadow I know but…something…] Darkrai trailed off.

 _-You too old friend?-_ Lugia's voice rang out. Darkrai started looking around. – _I'm not coming out, too big. Zack here has a very familiar power, not like what Cipher did to me many years ago. His is natural. Why it's familiar and different even, is beyond me.-_

[Indeed, sorry, continue.] Darkrai said. [Also, glad your back.]

 _-Thank you.-_

"Well, quick fire. Cianwood, attacked by that guy again, Mahogany town's gym leader tried to kill me too, nothing after that. Just brings us here." Lily said. "Zack already told you about Alex and ES." She said.

"…You're leaving out something." Mike said.

"Huh?" Lily asked. Mikle walked over to lily as his Pendant started to shine. "I knew it." He said and thrust his hand into Lily's chest.

"H-Hey!" Lily exclaimed as everyone stood. Mike pulled out a revolver.

"N-No way…" Rina said.

"The Voice of the Sea…" Mike said. "You picked this up from the Burnt Tower."

"H-How…" Lily stammered.

"My necklace, kinda just told me." Mike said and handed it back to her. She took it and reabsorbed it. Robin was looking off to the side.

"You're letting her keep it!?" Stanley shouted.

"It's bonded to her, and she may need it if ES tries something again." Mike said.

"So you're dragging her into this too?" Rina said.

"Into…what?" Lily asked. Stanley and Rina looked at her.

"A war against ES, I had no plans to even tell you, but circumstances change." Mike said. "I'll do what I can to tell you everything before your award ceremony. Then, we have a lot more to discuss after you decide to fight the Four or not." Mike said.

"I am, and I'll win too." Lily said, a sincere smile. Mike gave a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, let's start, at the beginning." Mike said

This talk took hours, and Lily took it all in. Mike asked a question at the end, but told Lily to wait after her Elite Four run.

Plenty of time to think of an answer, and she'd need it.

The question played again and again.

"Will you fight?"

* * *

DWA: LONG CHAPTER AAAAAHHAHAHAA. God are you all ready for the Elite Four!? I am, and what comes after! Plenty of plans for Arc 5 too. Get Hype! Leave a Review, I love to hear your feedback, even if it's one sentence!


	27. A Fight Against the Tide

DWA: Hey everyone, this arc is coming to a close soon for the next, hope you're all excited! Also I may be posting all of TAA on Ao3 soon, I won't be going anywhere of course, I'll continue posting here too!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _-Telepathy-_

[Translated PokeSpeech]

* * *

 **Ch 27: A Fight Against the Tide.**

-(o)- Time: 4:03 pm

Lily was waiting to be called up to the stage they had put in the colosseum battlefield. Mike's question was running through her head again and again.

"Should I?" She asked herself.

[He gave you time.] Zack said.

[It doesn't make it right, asking a kid to fight. But still, Stanley and Rina are involved, we may not have a choice.] Midnight said.

[I'll protect Lily no matter what. I am not going to let harm come to her.] Zack said.

"Guys, later." Lily said. "Let's…focus on the now." She said. The two nodded.

"And now let's all give a big warm welcome to the Champion of the Silver Conference! Lily Zenex!" The announcer called out. Lily took off running, Zack and Midnight behind her. Its rare Lily has to put on a fake smile, but she came out grinning and waving.

The cheers helped keep it up. She walked to the stage, where the Johto League's Director, the Elite Four, and the champion stood.

Lily blinked at seeing the Champion. "Hey, I know you!" Lily said running up to the woman.

"I knew you had potential Lily, I hope that Absolite has treated you well!" She said smiling.

"It…has." Lily said, she met the champion and never knew. The Director walked over to her and shook her hand, and asked some questions as though it was an interview. The whole thing took around, 20 minutes.

"Now Lily, I have one last thing to ask." The man said.

"What is it?" Lily asked. Sephi pushed him out of the way. "Are ya gonna fought the four!?" She said, Laugher erupted from the stands and Lily. "Of course!" She said. A man in a navy blue suit and white tie walked up with a smile.

"Then I suggest you get ready. You have around ten minutes before our fight. The day is young, and we can fit in one spectacle hm?" The man said. He was tall, had a slight tan and dark hair. "I'm Calder, you're first challenge. Prepare for high tide and a powerful undertow." He said.

"Calder could you _be_ more obvious?" A woman in a black long sleeve shirt with a black vest and skirt said.

"Ashni easy now, we all have our giveaways." A woman in a dress with a crown of flowers said.

"It's…kinda easy to tell." Lily muttered. She looked over to the other man, who was just, staring at her before he walked over.

"I look forward to our battle Zenex. You have proven your strength. Strength, is what I respect." He said and walked off.

"Don't let Roland get to you, he's always creepy." Sephi said. "Well off you go, we have set up!" She said and shooed Lily off. "We'll mail the trophy home!" and the top trainers left the stage and a crew began work.

Lily was now in the waiting room. She was, freaking out.

"I have ten minutes for a strategy!?" She nearly screamed.

[Lucy is a must, he's a water user.] Midnight said.

[Tera would be wiped out.] Zack said.

"Lucy's the only one with any real advantage." Lily said. She sighed. "Okay, Lucy, Ordis, Phantoma…I have three I know I'll use." She said. She slammed her head into the table she was sitting at. "I hate my life right now."

[You do have a lot on your shoulders.] Midnight said.

[Do what you always do.] Zack said.

"What's that?" Lily asked looking up.

[Wing it.] Zack said and just, made a throwing motion.

"…That won't work here, it's the Elite Four." She said. She quickly stood. "We have Lucy, she can do a lot, but not all of it! …I just have to wing it huh?" She asked slumping a bit.

[Such dedication.] Midnight said. A woman opened the door.

"We're ready for you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." She said and shook her head a bit. "Okay, let's go." She said and dashed out, her Pokémon following behind her. She ran out into the arena to find a large body of water had taken the field, it was in an elevated pool with small dirt islands. She walked up the steps to find Calder on the other side.

"We have special fields for each of our fights Lily. I'm sure by know you know my element." He said, both hands behind his back.

"I…I know most of the Four's types…" Lily said. "Water, Electric, Grass, and uh, well the last guy looked to be fighting, but he could be something else." She said.

Up in a booth the Champion and the other members of the Four watched.

"How did she figure me out!?" Ashni shouted.

"Color scheme." Sephi said.

"Bullshit! Black and yellow can mean anything!" Ashni shouted.

"Can you count the number of electric types with that color scheme on both hands and no higher?" Roland asked. Ashni started counting the ones she knew.

"The answer is no Ashni…" Chryssi said. Ashni looked over and huffed, crossing her arms as Chryssi gave a small chuckle.

"Hey, how good of a chance does Calder have?" Sephi asked.

"Bad." Chryssi said.

"I disagree, Calder is strong and will provide a challenge." Roland said.

"That boy is fucked!" Ashni said.

"I agree with Ashni." Sephi said as she looked to the field and heard the Electric trainer blow a raspberry most likely at Roland. 'I feel like a mother with four idiot children…' She thought to herself.

The ref walked up to his small booth and looked at Lily and Calder. "Elite Four Matches are five versus five, both trainers may substitute as they see fit. Now, if both trainers are ready…begin at your leisure." He said.

"I shall take the first move!" Calder said. "Politoad, enter!" Calder said giving a surprisingly strong throw. The ball opened and the green and yellow frog Pokémon appeared. As soon as it did the sun disappeared as clouds rolled in and rain started to fall.

"Aw maan…" Lily said. "Well, Lucy, fight by my side!" She shouted and tossed her Lure Ball, the water/electric type appearing.

"A Lanturn! A shining light in the sea, I was so hoping to battle Lucy!" Calder said.

"You really like water types huh?" She asked.

"I didn't get here with an all water team without liking them." He said. "Now allow me to go first! Hyper Voice!" He shouted. Politoad took a deep breath and let out a powerful screech, the water being pushed aside by its force.

"Dive! Lily shouted and Lucy dove into the water, but it was obvious where she was due to the light.

"Psychic!" Politoad's eyes glowed a bright blue as it lifted one hand up, Lucy came out of the water, squirming in pain.

Lily grinned. "Thunder!" She shouted. Calder flinched.

"Oh dear…" He said as Lucy fired a massive bolt of lightning into the sky, and it came crashing down on Politoad, causing it to cry out in pain and drop Lucy back into the water.

"Ion Deluge!" She shouted. Lucy surfaced and fired a second bolt, this one seemingly doing nothing.

"Hm, that move again…" Calder said. Lily smiled, Calder didn't seem to know what it did either. "Mud Shot!" Politoad jumped up and fired balls of mud that peppered Lucy, doing a decent amount of damage.

"Thunder!" Lily shouted, and Lucy fired the powerful attack again, and it hit its mark, yet again, causing Politoad to cry out louder.

"The one drawback to my Politoad's ability…" He muttered. "Thunder, a danger to my entire team…Let's do a lot of damage! Return!" Politoad jumped in the air and shined yellow for a second. Lucy and Lily didn't do anything. Politoad shot down and slammed Lucy with both feet and kicked off and landed on one of the small islands. Lucy surfaced seemingly fine.

"Uhm…Ah, now I remember." He muttered. "Ion Deluge, normal type moves become Electric type. It's very rarely used, yet your Lanturn has Volt Absorb." He said. Lily smiled.

"Correct! But that means Politoad is out! Thunder!" She shouted and Lucy fired the attack once more, it slammed into Politoad and cried out until it fell over unconscious.

"Politoad is unable to battle! Calder, your next Pokémon please." He said. Calder nodded and recalled his Pokémon. He then tossed a Great Ball, and out came a Starmie.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Thunder!" Lily shouted and Lucy fired the bolt into the air.

"Making the most of that hm? Skill Swap." He said. Starmie quickly flashed, as did Lucy, and the lights on them went to the other, and Starmie was struck by the attack, but didn't move an inch.

"Skill…Swap…oh no." She muttered.

"This move has served me well, saving me in such times. Now, Psychock!" He shouted and Starmie's gem glowed and fired a purple beam that slammed into Lucy and knocked it under the water, and Starmie jumped in as well.

"Signal Beam!" Lily shouted and Lucy's bulb glowed red and blue and fired a beam of the same color, striking Starmie and causing it to be forced back.

"Power Gem!" Calder shouted and Starmie fired several glowing gems that impacted Lucy hard.

"Dang, Lucy return!" She shouted and recalled her to her Lure Ball.

"Switching out?" Calder said.

"Lucy needed a rest!" Lily said. She then tapped her Holo Caster and out flashed a bright light, and her Porygon-Z was on the field. "Ready Ordis?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Ordis replied and looked into the water. "Target scanned, Physical attack raised!"

"We can't win can we?" She muttered. "Okay, Shadow Ball!" She shouted. Ordis charged the ethereal ball of energy and fired it at Starmie, who took the attack head on, the water busting out from the explosion.

"Psychock!" Calder shouted. From the water came a large purple beam that slammed into Ordis hard, pushing him back in the air.

"Gotcha! Lock on!" She shouted. Ordis fired a red beam from his hand that struck Starmie.

"Ohhh no…" Calder said.

"Hyper Beam!" Ordis charged a huge amount of energy, and fired it. Starmie simply braced itself as the attack entered the water. The attack struck it where the lock on was, and exploded. The water burst again as Starmie was sent out of the pool, and lie still before floating up and back onto an island. After everything settled the rain slowly came to a stop.

"Oof. That was powerful." He muttered. "But not enough! Power Gem!" He shouted and Starmie formed several glowing shards and fired them at Ordis, who tried to dodge but ended up taking a few hits, yet stayed up in the air.

"Tri-Attack!" Lily shouted and Ordis charged a ball of elemental energy at the ends of his arms and tail, and fired them at the same time, all three hitting and exploding, and when the smoke cleared, Starmie was frozen in a block of ice.

"Oh what are the odds…?" Calder said as the ref held up a hand after a couple minutes. "Starmie is unable to battle! Calder, next Pokémon. He nodded and recalled Starmie.

"I was hoping for Paralysis if it helps." Lily said.

"…It does in a way." He said. "Now, Octillery!" He shouted and tossed a Lure Ball, and the red Pokémon appeared. "Hyper Beam!" He shouted.

"Right out of the gate!?" Lily shouted as Octillery charged the attack and fired a much larger beam than Ordis produced, and it slammed into Ordis and made a massive explosion. Lily had to cover her face from the smoke and flash. She heard a splash and looked over to see an unconscious Ordis.

"O-Ordis?" She asked.

"Porygon-Z is unable to Battle, Lily choose your next Pokémon!" The ref said

"My Octillery is pretty much a cannon, good luck blocking anything from it." He said. His Octillery had a pretty mean look on it. She recalled Ordis to his ball.

"Okay, Lucy, let's do this, fight by my side!" She said and sent out her Lanturn again. "Lucy, be careful, it hits hard, don't get hit!" Lucy looked back and nodded.

"Let me demonstrate! Energy Ball!" He shouted Octillery charged up a large ball of natural energy and fired it.

"Run!" Lily shouted and Lucy quickly dived under the water as the ball hit above her and exploded. The force sending her down to the bottom. "Now, Thunderbolt!" She shouted. Lucy swam up and jumped out of the water and fired the lightning bolt from her bulb, striking Octillery and causing it to cry out.

"Sludge Bomb!" Calder shouted and Octillery fired many balls of sludge at Lucy, most of which hit and exploded as she fell back in the water.

"Damn…" Lily said. "Gotta be careful, Signal Beam!" She shouted. Lucy popped back out of the water and fired a red and blue beam that struck Octillery and tried to push it back, but it held on with its suction cups.

"Energy Ball!" Octillery charged the attack quickly and fired it, Lucy tried to dive, but was hit by the attack, which exploded and sent her back into the wall of the pool.

"Lucy can't fight this and I may need her…Volt Switch!" She shouted. Lucy charged electricity in front of her, and fired a ball of electricity that hit Octillery. Lucy recalled to her Lure Ball.

"Rest up girl." She said and nodded. "Okay, Warren!" She shouted and the Scizor appeared.

"A Scizor? With such little land around?" Calder asked.

"If you have speed, anything can move around this field!" She said and held up her arm, her Key Stone shining.

"Oh no…" Calder said.

She slammed her other hand on her Key Stone that shone brightly, the Mega Stone Scizor had shining brightly in unison. "Let's create a new path Warren, and show them our newfound strength!" She shouted and four lines of energy came from both the Key Stone and Mega Stone and connected, and Warren was shrouded in a bright light, which burst and the Mega Symbol burst from Warren, who glared at Octillery.

"Oh no you don't! Flamethrower!" He shouted and Octillery, to Lily's surprise, let out a stream of fire.

"What the-!? Agility!" Warren suddenly dashed across the water, taking a grazing hit from the flames as it dashed to another island.

"That's ridiculous a water type learning Flamethrower!" Lily said. Calder shrugged.

"Octillery is a rather unusual Pokémon hm?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine, X-Scissor!" Lily shouted and with increased speed, Warren dashed across the water, pincers glowing a light green. Before Calder could call an order, Warren crossed his pincers and slashed Octillery and dashed past.

"Flamethrower!" He shouted and Octillery turned and let out a stream of fire.

"Agility!"" Lily called out and Warren shot to the side, even faster this time, and rushed the Water type. "And Brick Break!" She shouted and one of his Pincers glowed Orange and he slammed it down on Octillery's head. He then jumped over it and hit it again and pushed it further inland on the island.

"Damn, Octazooka!" He shouted. Octillery glared at Warren and fired a ball of ink at Warren. Warren covered his face with his pincers instinctively and the ink hit his pincer and pushed him back a bit.

"Night Slash!" She shouted and Warren rushed over and his pincer glowed a dark purple and he slashed Octillery twice, Octillery having braced itself did not move. It glared up at Warren and looked worse for wear.

"Flamethrower!" Calder shouted. Warden didn't have time to dodge this time and took the full brunt of the powerful fire attack, crying out in pain, but his head gained a metallic sheen and he slammed his head into Octillery's, the attack stopping, and Octillery just falling to the side, unconscious after all the attacks.

"Octillery is unable to battle! Calder, your next Pokémon please!" The referee said. Calder recalled his Pokémon and straightened his suit.

"Right, Mantine!" He shouted and tossed an Ultra Ball, the Kite Pokémon appearing in the water, Warren turning around.

"And we'll have first strike! Hydro Pump!" He shouted. Mantine stuck its head out of the water and fired a blast of water that slammed into Warren and pushed him back a significant amount.

"Warren, return!" She said and recalled him. "Okay, Lucy, this is hopefully the last time! Fight by my side!" She said and called out the Pokemon, who looked tired and battle worn.

"Hm, Signal Beam!" He shouted and Mantine fired a red and blue beam at Lanturn, who barely dodged.

"Thunderbolt!" She shouted and Lucy fired a large bolt of electricity that struck Mantine and shocked the rest of the pool.

"Damn! Acrobatics!" He shouted and Mantine shot through the water and slammed into Lucy and pushed her aside and came back, hitting her again, and again, before ending by slamming its fin into Lucy, who was at her last leg.

"Last one, Thunder!" She shouted. Lucy charged up a huge amount electricity and fired it into the sky, shocking the water a bit. The bolt suddenly came down and slammed into Mantine, causing it to cry out loudly in pain, but it seemed to barely be standing after just two hits.

"Oh no…" Lily said.

"Signal Beam!" Calder shouted and Mantine fired the beam, the attack hitting Lucy and pushing her back into the wall, and she simply floated away from it, unmoving. Lily recalled her.

"Lily, next Pokémon." The referee said.

"I'm sorry for relying on you so much." She said.

"Okay, Phantoma!" She shouted and tossed the Great Ball, and out came the Ghost/Poison type. Phantoma immediately took to the air as Mantine watched from the water.

"We'll take the initiative, Hydro Pump!" Calder said and Mantine took a deep breath and shot out a huge volume of water at Phantoma, who dodged easily due to her height and speed.

"We only need one good hit! Shadow Ball!" Lily shouted. Phantoma charged the attack between her hands and tossed it. Mantine went to dive but was hit hard in the back and the attack exploded. When the smoke vanished, Mantine was out cold.

"Mantine is unconscious, Calder, your final Pokémon." The ref said.

"Okay, Tentacruel, let's do this!" He shouted and the Jellyfish Pokémon appeared.

"Let's hit first for once! Dark Pulse!" She shouted and Phantoma formed a ball of crisscrossing rings and fired it as a beam that stuck Tentacruel, causing it to wince as it pushed back against the force of the attack.

"Knock Off!" Calder shouted and a tentacle shot from the water and was covered in dark energy and slammed down on Phantoma, causing her to fall in the water as Tentacruel followed. "And now, Bubblebeam!" He shouted and Tentacruel fired a stream of bubbles that hit Phantoma and exploded multiple times.

"Get out of there!" Lily shouted and Phantoma shot out of the water and hovered in the air as Tentacruel surfaced.

"Shadow Ball!" Lily shouted and Phantoma fired the ball of ethereal energy and it slammed into Tentacruel and exploded.

"Hex!" He shouted and a black outline took hold of Phantoma and she struggled against the painful attack.

"Damn…" Lily said. "Energy Ball!" She shouted and Gengar charged up a ball of natural energy and tossed it, the attack hitting Tentacruel's gem, which was glowing a deep black. The resulting explosion caused a second ethereal explosion as the gem discharged the focused energy.

"Another!" Lily shouted and Phantoma fired a second, scoring another hit, causing Tentacruel to get pushed back.

"Hydro Pump!" Calder shouted and Tentacruel fired a huge volume of water that Phantoma dashed away from.

"We need to end this…" She said. "Make a bunch of Shadow Balls and toss em all!" Lily shouted and Phantoma focused and formed ten Shadow Balls, and threw them all at Tentacruel.

"Dive!" Calder shouted and Tentacruel submerged as the balls followed, the water bursts many times as the attacks exploded. Eventually Tentacruel came up, but was unconscious. Calder sighed as he recalled his Pokémon.

"Calder is out of useable Pokémon, and thus, Lily is the victor!" Thbe ref shouted and the crowd bust out in cheers and applause. Lily and Phantoma waved back.

"And so Lily has beaten the first of the Elite Four, how will she fair against the rest tomorrow? Please come back for more exciting action! Challenger, be sure to get some rest!" The announcer said. Lily recalled Phantoma and left the field. Robin was waiting in the corridor.

"Stanley and the rest have all gotten their own places to stay. Just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said.

"I'm fine, just have a lot of thinking to do." She said.

"I don't blame ya, but I support whatever you decide. For now, think of strategies hm? You have the rest of the four and the champion to fight." He said and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Hey!" She said with a giggle. "Cut it out, I need rest." She said and started to make her way back to her room.

Even though she probably needed it, Lily felt like she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

DWA: Heeeey got this one out quick huh? So, 4 more battles and everything should rap up, then arc five. Still doing planning and I may have a job lined up in the near future. This one may affect my writing speed as if it wasn't already sporadic. Anyways, don't forget to Fave and Follow, and of course leave a review! See ya!


	28. What Thunder Follows

DWA: Hey everyone, we're goin in to the Next Elite Four Battle! The Next (Main) Type has only one weakness, how will Lily Fair?

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

 **Ch 28: What Thunder Follows**

* * *

-(o)- Time: 9:09, Location: Lily's room

Lily was sitting on her bed, looking at the Revolver, the Voice of the Sky.

 _-Lily, are you okay?-_ Lugia asked.

"I dunno Lugia. I can't seem to get an answer." She said.

 _-You should focus on your battles for now. Worry about the war later.-_ He said.

"I should…kinda hard to." She said. A knocking was heard at her door. She absorbed the gun in her hands and looked up. "Come in!" She said. The door opened and in walked her brother.

"Hey sis, how ya feelin?" He asked.

"Shitty, I'm stressing." She said.

"I can tell, and it's not your battles tomorrow. I don't know what Mike's thinking asking you to fight." He said and sat in a chair.

"I mean, I have a gun I can summon any time." She said.

"And I have a bow." He said." He said.

"You never showed me that by the way." She said. Stanley sighed and materialized his Lati Bow."It's…kinda cool. But you, archery?" She asked.

"I dunno, I feel as though if Smeargle was a legendary I would have gotten that." He said chuckling. Lily gave a laughed.

"That's true." She said. "Can I see your sketchbook?" She asked. "It may…help."

"Tomorrow, I'm not even in the same building." He said.

"Okay…may be better then." She said smiling.

"So, Robin…" He said.

"He's nice, and no he hasn't tried anything nor do I think he will." She said. "You're lucky I don't have a savior complex." She said with a giggle.

"If you did I'd knock some sense into you." He said as he dematerialized his bow.

"I know I know." She said and fell back on the bed. "Hey, do you think we'll ever lead normal lives?" She asked.

"I dunno." He said looking up at the ceiling. "Hopefully. Hey, mom and dad, they can't know, ever." He said looking back at her.

"I know." She said. "One secret we'll be taking to our graves I guess." She said and rolled over to look outside.

"Hey hey too dark sis." Stanley said as he stood and walked over to the window.

"Sorry." She said. "This, is just a lot to deal with." She said.

"…I didn't have time to think ya know? From the very start he seemed to, push me to this. I didn't even know he was there." Stanley said.

"You mean Mike?" She asked.

"Mhmm. My journey, his help, all of it, to get me in this war of his. Still, even through all that, I don't think I'd wanna change it if I had the chance." He said. "Would you?" He asked turning to face her. She stared at her brother for a bit and then looked away.

"I don't think I could imagine it any other way at this point. I feel that saving Lugia…was very important." She said.

"It probably was. I mean, you saved a Legendary Pokémon! How many people can say that?" He asked.

"Almost none." She said and sat up.

"Damn right. Never forget that. And don't forget how awesome you are! Now, its late, I just wanted to check up on you." He said and hugged her. Lily hugged back, and they stayed together for a bit before letting go.

"Three Battles tomorrow, knock em dead, I'll be rooting for you." He said and started to walk out.

"Thank you for checking in on me." Lily said. Stanley looked back.

"No prob sis, love ya." He said, and then he left. Lily sighed and got ready for bed.

Three battles. This would be rough.

-(o)-

Lily was waiting in the Trainer's room, she had her team all set, and she was feeling much better.

[Ready?] Midnight asked.

"Yesterday, I would have said no, but after an actual night's sleep, I can say, born ready!" She said.

[That's the Lily I know.] Zack said. Lily nodded and the door opened and a man smiled. "Lily, we're ready for you, break a leg." He said and Lily nodded and ran past, her Pokémon following. Lily stopped at the corridor leading to the battlefield and heard the announcer. "Ladies and Gentleman, we're going to witness Lily Zenex challenge the remaining Elite Four members! So let's give her a big hand!" He shouted and Lily ran out, jumping and waving to the crowd. The field had become a standard battlefield, with pylons that spark with electricity, with some rubber rings on them to avoid damage to the Pokémon it seemed. Lily ran up to her box, where the woman wearing black and yellow stood.

"And now she faces our Lightning Master, Ashni!" He shouted and Ashni just grinned at Lily.

"I won't be like Calder you know, I plan to strike you down like lighting!" She shouted and pulled out an Ultra Ball. A ref walked up to his own box.

"Lily, Ashni, send out your first Pokemon!" He said.

"Titania! Fight by my side!" Lily shouted and tossed the Poke Ball, and the Fairy Eeveelution appeared.

"Nice! I wanted to fight that! Electabuzz, show 'em what for!" She shouted and tossed the Ultra Ball, and the Electric type appeared, sparking with energy.

The ref looked between them and nodded. "Begin!" He shouted.

"We'll take first! Thunderbolt!" Ashni shouted and Electabuzz crackled with electricity before firing the bolt at Titania, who took the attack head on.

"Moonblast!" Lily shouted. Titania collected energy between her ribbon ends and it formed a bright white ball, and she fired it at Electabuzz, who crossed its arms and took the attack, the ball exploding on impact. When the dust cleared Electabuzz growled at Titania.

"Glad things are starting out fun! Light Screen!" She shouted and Electabuzz held out his hands and a barrier of light appeared around him and vanished. "Electro Ball!" She shouted and Electabuzz charged but a ball of electricity and tossed it at Titania. Titania dashed out of the way, but the attack hit the ground and exploded, just barely catching her and pushing her to the side.

"Let's get this started! Trump Card!" She shouted. Titania spread her ribbons and four cards made of red energy appeared and she fired them, two hitting the Light Screen, the other two getting through and making small explosions.

"You won't get anywhere like that! Cross Chop!" She shouted. Electabuzz cross its arms and they glowed orange with power as it sprinted at Titania.

"Hyper Voice!" Lily called out. Titania took a deep breath and let out a loud cry, the sonic waves slamming into Electabuzz, but only serving to slow him down as he pressed on.

"This'll be nothing, do as much damage as you can!" Lily shouted. Slyveon kept going as Electabuzz eventually reached Titania and swung its arms in an X patter and hit Titania, who was pushed back but looked well off for taking a direct hit.

"Didn't do that much huh?" Ashni said.

"Nope! Draining Kiss!" Titania rushed forward and hopped up and tackled Electabuzz to the ground and planted a kiss on its cheek, Electabuzz gained a yellow aura that was absorbed by Titania as it dashed away and Electabuzz got up and growled at Titania, who simply smiled back.

"We gonna let it get away with that!? Thunderbolt!" Ashni cried out and Electabuzz fired off the lightning bolt and hit Titania again, pushing her back a bit.

"Moonblast!" Lily shouted and Titania charged the orb of energy between her ribbons and fired it, the attack slamming into the Light Screen, Electabuzz smirking.

"Oh I'm tired of that! Three more!" She shouted and Electabuzz looked back at Lily in surprise and looked back to Titania, who had three Moonblasts ready, and fired tem all at once, they all hit their mark and shattered the Light Screen, Electabuzz stumbling from the powerful attacks.

"Oh no! Thunder!" Ashni shouted. Electabuzz cried out as it charged a massive amount of electricity and let it rip, breaking the ground as it shot at Titania.

"Dodge!" Lily shouted and Titania, quickly shot right, and narrowly avoided the devastating attack.

"Trump Card!" Titania formed four red cards of energy and threw them at Electabuzz. Electabuzz took the full brunt of the attack and was sent back and slid across the ground, and was unmoving.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Ashni, choose your next Pokémon."

"Crap, if only Thunder hit." She said and recalled her Pokémon. "As for my next, it's gotta be Magneton!" She shouted and tossed a Poke Ball. Her Electric/Steel type Pokemon took the field.

"Oh dear." Lily said.

"Begin!" The ref said.

"Titania return!" Lily quickly shouted and recalled her Pokemon. "Sorry, that wouldn't work out well for me. Zack, you're up." She said and Zack Teleported onto the field.

"I've always meant to ask, what is up with your Gallade?" Ashni asked.

"He's just different is all." Lily said smiling. "Now, Night Slash!" She shouted and Zack extended his blades and his arms became coated in dark energy as he shot forward at Magneton.

"Magnet Bomb!" Ashni shouted. Magneton's body sparked with blue electricity as it charged several blue orbs and fired them, the attacks tracking Zack and slamming into him, each one exploding on contact. Zack rushed through the smoke and gave two quick slashes as he dashed by, sliding to a stop.

"Let's show em one of our special moves! Shadow Blade!" She shouted. Zack's eyes glowed a dark red as his arms were covered in a smokey shadow every that seemed to solidify and elongate his blades. Magneton seemed worried as Zack rushed it.

"Flash Cannon!" Ashni shouted and Magneton's Magnets all pointed op the center of its body and gathered energy, then they all spread out and a beam of energy fired from Magneton.

"Charge it!" Lily shouted and Zack picked up speed and ducked under the attack, exploding behind him as he jumped and slashed Magneton, and then kicked off. Energy lingered where the blades struck for a few seconds before detonating, sending Magneton reeling back.

"What the hell…" Ashni said.

-(o)-

The rest of the four and Sephi watched the battle unfolding below.

"That Gallade is an odd one, looks more, evil than anything." Chryssi said.

"It does have a more, Black Knight look than anything." Calder said.

"It's stronger too, and it's Shadow Moves…" Roland said. Sephi was quiet as she watched.

"Anything to add champion?" Calder asked.

"…I wonder if it can Mega Evolve." She said.

"Insightful as ever." Calder replied and looked back to the field. "Ashni is done for."

-(o)-

"Thunderbolt!" She shouted. Magneton charged electricity and fired a bolt of lightning at Zack, who took the attack, wincing as electricity coursed through him.

"Drain Punch!" She shouted. Zack charged energy around his right fist and it began to swirl as he rushed Magneton.

"Metal Sound!" She shouted and the Mangeton started spinning its magnets and creating a harsh scraping sound that made Zack wince as he charged dark energy in his left hand, and struck with his right, draining energy from Magneton and healing himself. He then slammed his left hand into Magneton, the dark energy pulsing on the Pokémon as he jumped back.

"Throat Chop…" Ashni said. Zack grinned at Magneton, who was looking pretty exhausted. "Magneton's got one last attack in it, Discharge!" She shouted and Magneton let loose a huge amount of electricity in all directions, shocking Zack badly.

"Close Combat!" Lily shouted and Zack rushed forward with a flurry of punches and kicks, the last being a hard punch that slammed Magneton into the ground, unmoving.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Ashni, your next Pokémon please!" The ref said. Ashni recalled her Pokémon.

"I guess that's your strongest…Jolteon, tear through em!" She shouted and tossed a Great Ball, and the Pokémon materialized on the field.

"Zack, wanna take another down?" Lily asked. He looked back and nodded. "Awesome, let's start strong! Psycho cut!" She called and Zack's arms gained a pink glow as he rushed forward.

"Shadow Ball!" Ashni called out and Jolteon charged a ball of ethereal energy in front of its mouth and reared its head back, and tossed it forward and launched the attack. Zack tried to dodge but the attack caught his leg and exploded, sending him rolling and his own attack was interrupted.

"Gotcha! Thunder!" Ashni called and Jolteon fired a massive bolt of electricity at Zack as he was getting up, and it struck him, causing him to fall back to one knee and slam his eyes shut in pain.

"Psychic!" Lily shouted. Zack opened one eye, glowing blue as he held out a hand, and lifted Jolteon up ending its attack, and slamming it to the ground hard.

"Now! Shadow Break!" Lily shouted and Zack's eyed glowed a dark red as his right arm was covered in a smoky shadow as he sprinted at Jolteon.

"Not on our watch! Discharge!" Ashni shouted and Jolteon bristled its fur before crying out and letting loose electricity all over. Zack took the attack but ran right through and uppercut Jolteon, ending the attack and sending it up into the air. Zack then gathered dark energy in its blades and struck as it came down. He then fell to one knee.

"Zack's taken too many hits, Zack, come back!" Lily called out. Zack teleported back and was panting. "Take a break pal." She said smiling and tossed a Ball. "Titania, you're back on!" She shouted as the Sylveon appeared, a determined smile on her face.

"Volt Switch!" Ashni called and Jolteon charged a ball of electricity by its mouth and fired it, the attack slamming into Titania. Suddenly Jolteon returned to its ball.

"I'm finishing that eeveelution." She said. "Raichu, let's go!" She shouted and called out the Electric type.

"We'll go first! Moonblast!" Titania charged the orb of lunar energy and fired it at Raichu.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" She shouted. Raichu dashed forward and out of the way of Moonblast as its tail took a metallic sheen and it jumped up and started spinning until its tail slammed into Titania's head. Raichu landed and spun, slamming the attack into her again and sending her flying back and rolling on the ground until she slid to a stop, where she lied still.

"Titania…" Lily said.

"Sylveon is unable to battle! Lily, your next Pokémon please!" The ref said. Lily nodded and recalled Titania.

"Midnight, you're up! Fight by my side!" Lily shouted and Midnight dashed onto the field. Lily held her fist in the air, and her Key Stone shone in the sun.

"You're kidding me…" Ashni said.

Lily brought her hand down and slammed her free hand on the Key Stone and lines of light flowed from it as Midnight's Mega Stone reacted and did the same. The lines of light connected and Midnight shone brilliantly as she started evolving. Her Horn grew, as did her fur, giving her the appearance of wings. The light burst and Midnight slowly opened her eyes and gave a loud howl like sound.

"Another Mega Evolution huh? No matter! Discharge!" She shouted and Raichu let out electricity in every direction.

"Sucker Punch!" Lily shouted and Midnight took off, running past every arc of electricity as her paw glowed a dark black. She made her way to Raichu and slammed her paw into it, sending it back. When it got up it growled at Midnight, who gave a smirk.

"Volt Tackle!" She shouted and Raichu started charging at Midnight, and soon became covered in a massive amount of electrical power.

"Oh shit!" Lily said as Raichu slammed into Midnight with all its force, and sent her flying as Raichu's body sparked and it winced in pain. Midnight hit the ground hard, but managed to get up.

"Good, still up. Assurance!" Lily shouted and Midnight's horn took on a dark glow, and extended with power as she charged forward and slashed Raichu with her horn. Raichu was pushed back, holding where it got slashed.

"Damn this one's annoying. Iron Tail!" Ashni shouted and Raichu's tail took on a metallic sheen as it jumped in the air.

"Night Slash!" Lily shouted and Midnight's horn gained a familiar dark glow as she jumped at Raichu, surprising the Pokémon and causing it to unwieldly swing its tail to block the attack. The force of the two attacks hitting threw them both back.

"Now! Swords Dance!" Lily shouted. As the two were falling swords spun around Midnight until she landed. "And the finisher! Play Rough!" She shouted and Midnight shot forward and just started wailing on Raichu without remorse, ending in a tail swing that sent it to the wall, where it slumped unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Ashni please choose your next Pokémon!" The ref said.

"Midnight come back!" Lily said and Midnight walked to her trainer's side. Ashni recalled Raichu. "Jolteon, do as much damage as possible!" She shouted and the wounded eeveelution appeared. It was definitely trained for hard hits, but not sustain.

"Alright, Zack, finish it!" She said and Zack teleported to the field.

"Thunder!" Ashni shouted and Jolteon let out a massive bolt of electricity.

"Not this time! Dodge and use Close Combat!" Lily said and Zack rush forward and dashed back as the lightning struck in front of him and he then rushed to Jolteon and let out a barrage of kicks and punches, and ended by kicking Jolteon in the air.

"Shadow End!" Lily shouted and Zack's eyes glowed a dark red as he was coverd in shadowy energy, and launched past Jolteon, only to shoot down and slam into Jolteon, and slam it into the ground below. When the shadows dispersed, Jolteon was unconscious, and Zack was barely hanging on.

"No way…" Ashni said.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, Ashni, your last Pokémon please!" The ref said. Ashni nodded and recalled Jolteon.

"Zack, come on back, Midnight, let's end this." She said. Midnight nodded and walked onto the field.

Ashni grinned. "Don't think I'll go down without a fight! Ampharos!" She shouted and tossed an Ultra Ball, and the large electric type appeared.

"But ya won't be." Lily said smiling.

"Huh?" Ashni said, looking rather confused.

"Perish Song!" Lily shouted. Ashni gasped as Midnight let out crimson soundwaves that washed over the field. "Do you think you can win in the allotted time?" Lily asked.

Ashni grit her teeth, but soon sighed as she recalled Ampharos. "I lose." She said shrugging. Now Lily looked confused.

"You're…not trying?" She asked as the ref held up a flag. Ashni has forfeited, and therefore, Lily is the victor!" The ref shouted and the crowd cheered.

"Perish Song leaves you very little time. Ampharos is strong, but doesn't have the firepower to end four Pokémon." She said smiling. "I was beat." She finished. "Good luck against Chryssi." She said and jogged off the field. Lily blinked and smiled, and ran to the Pokémon Center. She needed to plan for the next fight.

-(o)-

"That was a dirty trick." Roland said.

"Yet smart, Ashni couldn't switch out." Sephi said.

"She has a Gengar too, Destiny Bond would end the battle immediately." Calder said. "She may be hiding the fact it knows it."

"I don't like it, it wasn't a fair finish." Roland said.

"Calm down big guy, it's a legal move so it doesn't matter either way." Calder said.

"She's smart." Chryssi said, finally speaking up. "But, is she wise?" Chryssi said with a small giggle and walked out of the room

"I'm telling you she's evil." Calder said. Sephi laughed.

"Why do you think we keep her around?" She asked watching the woman leave. "Chryssi is a whole other beast compared to the rest of you."

* * *

DWA: Hey everyone! I know some of you may not see that as a full battle but, come on, that's a cool tactic, last Pokémon then Perish song. No way can they win if you stay around. Either way, next time Lily fights Chryssi, who believes she has a major upper hand. How will Lily fair? You'll have to tune in next time to find out! Don't forget; Follow, Fave, Review!


End file.
